Designs by Love
by Batasyl
Summary: Riley Matthews has everything a girl could want: a loving family, amazing friends and a decent job in her mom's bakery. Problem is, she wants a job in her chosen field and that job is as a designer for Top Styles. To make matters worse, Riley got the job, only her new boss is the guy that she had a run in with. Before she knows it, Riley's taken in two different personalities.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello. Hello. Another brand new story! I'm so excited. For those of you that read my previous stories you know that I like to write different story lines but still try to stay true with the GMW characters and having said that I really-really hope that you guys like this. With this story each chapter is longer. For now I will say updates are once a week maybe more we'll see (meaning: leave me your review and/or comments 😜😜😜)_**

 ** _NOTE: I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters!_**

* * *

 **Designs by Love ❤️**

 _ **Chapter 1 – First Impression**_

" _Almost Everyone will make a good first impression, but only a few will make a good lasting impression."_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

Riley Matthew's mobile chimed. She glanced at the screen, bracing for another text from one of the men in her über-interfering family. Would it be from Dad—the over-protective, Uncle Eric—the over-playful? No, this time it was Uncle Josh, the over-helpful, offering yet more "helpful" how to tips…

 _Josh: DO smile at people. DO talk to people. But, don't hate me for saying it, DON'T listen to Maya._

Suppressing a giggle, Riley stretched out her arm, snapped a selfie and sent it straight back to her uncle.

 _Sorry Uncle Joshy, but needs must ;)_

She placed her phone on the back pocket of her black ripped denim jeans and stepped forward. Time to get the show on the road.

… **..**

Lucas Friar is not in a good mood. Even that assessment was generous. He was miserable, horrible, don't-even-talk-to-me mood, and there was no good reason for it. Except if you count the fact that his on-off-on again girlfriend, Missy wants them to go to yet another party after work, his mother insisting that he should accompany her to one of her luncheon so he can meet other nice young ladies and his dad reminding him that he is not getting any younger and should seriously think of settling down and create the new Friar generation. All these and it's not even 8:00 am.

Yup, Lucas is definitely miserable. He knows he shouldn't complain. From someone else's perspective, Lucas Friar lives the good life. He came from a prominent, wealthy family, he's the youngest CEO of one of the biggest design house in America, he's dating a gorgeous girl and he's freaking good looking. So why does he feel miserable?

Lucas was in deep thought when a familiar roar of a motorcycle disrupted him. Lucas took a good look at the motorcycle beside his car and couldn't help but appreciate the driver's taste. The motorcycle is a vintage Honda. Still in a somewhat distracted thought, Lucas didn't notice the light changing to green and was surprise when the motorcycle cut him off on the turn.

"What the-", Lucas yelled.

Lucas was fuming by the time he parked his car. He was just getting out when he spotted the motorcycle. Seething he walked over to give the driver a piece of his mind when the driver slipped off the helmet. Shit!

Lucas wasn't expecting a girl with long chocolate locks to be driving a motorcycle. When she got off her motorcycle, his jaw dropped. She was tall, at least five-seven, looks athletic and she had plenty of curves to add interest to the map.

"It's rude to stare."

"And it's rude to cut people off," he said, his words deliberately curt, "You could have caused an accident back there."

Her eyes widened, even as they flashed with temper. " _Excuse me?_ You're the one who wasn't paying attention. It was green and you were stalling, you're the one who—"

Either she ran out of things to say, or she suddenly realized that arguing with him will get her nowhere.

Lucas lifted an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

His mild tone seemed to enrage her further, though to her credit, she managed to swallow whatever additional words trembled on her tongue. Was it bad of him to want to egg her on further? For some odd reason he finds her refreshingly intriguing.

She licked her lips and took a deep, visible breath. "I wish I can say this has been interesting but I've been told that it's bad to lie."

She turned her back on Lucas, grabbed her bag and started walking away from him.

"Hey."

She stopped. "Yes?"

"I'll see you around." He tipped his imaginary hat and hurried off.

"Not if I can help it."

Lucas stared as the girl headed in the opposite direction.

… **..**

"What do you mean, she quit?" Lucas barked into his cell phone and squeezed his temples as a headache started to threaten. He'd just sat down to order coffee and muffin at Topanga's, a local bakery, and with a single call, his whole day had been derailed.

"She just walked out," his secretary, Darby, said with an edge of panic in her voice. "She handed a folder to me and marched out the door."

This was the fifth design consultant so far since his sister had taken over as the VP of the Design and Concept department. The first had lasted fourteen weeks, lulling Lucas into a false sense of security. She ended up moving to California to be with her boyfriend and since then, every design consultant stayed for a shorter period of time. Nine weeks. Seven weeks. One month. Two weeks.

Darby continued to rant about the happenings at the office, but Lucas found himself distracted by the waitress. Tall with a head of, chocolate brown curls, she was like a butterfly flitting from one table to the next. She looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't place her. He wished he could. She was quite attractive and the first woman to catch his attention in a while.

"Also, your sister and Mr. Babineaux are waiting in your office. What time should we expect you, Mr. Friar?" Darby asked. The sounds of exasperated voices in the background nearly drowned out Darby's question, though. His secretary was a whiz in the office and kept his schedule well organized, but friend and family intervention fell soundly outside her scope of work.

Lucas looked down at his watch. After lunch, he had a full afternoon of important meetings with new clients. "I don't know, Darby. I've got a long day ahead of me. Can you tell them to set up an appointment tomorrow morning or just simply run an interference on my behalf? If you can make it through today, I'll buy you a new iPad, okay? Hang in there."

Darby muttered something unintelligible as they ended the call. Sounded like she was telling Lucas what he could do with the new iPad. Lucas didn't employ Darby for her cheery temperament.

"Welcome to Topanga's. What can I get—"

Lucas looked up into the biggest pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen. They were framed by the brown curls he'd spied earlier. Instantly, his mind went completely blank, and his mouth bone-dry. His nervous system was shooting sparks through his whole body just from a quick glance over her curves.

"Are you following me?"

Lucas realized he was staring at the woman without saying a word, like some kind of creep. _What had she asked him?_ If he was following her? Right. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm here for the coffee. You do sell coffee don't you?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was checking her.

The waitress twisted her lips in thought for a moment before she answered. "Yes we do. Would you like your coffee with a teaspoon of politeness and a dash of good manners with it?"

"I actually take my coffee black with a pinch of civility."

"Sure thing." The woman wrote down the order, then hesitated for a second, looking at him curiously before she turned away and headed to the kitchen.

A chime on his phone signaled a panicky text from Darby. Lucas needed to call HR and get a replacement instead of ogling the feisty waitress. She had a fine set of curves and a wicked glint in her eye, but that didn't do him any good at the moment. Lucas dialed up Mona from HR that had provided him the last five design consultant.

"Mr. Friar," a woman answered. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you soon."

"Beth walked out," Lucas said. "I need a warm body as soon as possible. Preferably one who isn't afraid of pampered and short-tempered VP."

"I'm sorry to say I don't have anyone available at the moment. I'll put out some feelers, but you've blown through half our employees."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse. "How long will it take?"

"A few days at the earliest. Maybe a week or two. Your sister have earned quite the reputation with our staff here, Mr. Friar. No one wants to take the position, so we'll have to hire from outside."

"Fine. Call me when you find someone."

The waitress returned and set his drink in a to go cup on the table. "Will that be all, sir?" she asked.

Lucas frowned and stood. "Yes." He smiled, teasing her. "Actually…can I get a humble pie?"

She gazed up at him. "To go?"

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for you. After all, you still haven't apologize for cutting me off earlier."

She snapped upright and gazed up at him. "I would if I'm at fault but as already discussed earlier, _you_ weren't paying attention. If you don't mind I have other customers to attend to."

'For God's sake…' Lucas hand was on her wrist, his eyes sparking with danger, annoyance and desire. 'Wait."

She pulled back and took three steps away, just out of reach. 'What now?'

"Be careful driving that bike of yours," Lucas said at last and left.

… **..**

"What was that?" Maya demanded.

"What was what?"

"Tall, hot and yummy."

"Just another customer."

Maya's eyes twinkled. "That couple over there are _just_ customers , so—tell me."

Riley shook her head. "We had a run-in earlier. He's insisting that I cut him off at a turn."

Maya chuckled. "Did you?"

"What? No." Riley answered impatiently. "Okay, maybe a little. I mean it was already green and he was just stalling. Anyways, he may be good looking but his attitude is definitely the opposite. Thankfully I would never see him again."

Maya crossed her arms and smiled. "Hmm. I don't know peaches, I have a feeling that you will see him again."

"Oh no. That is not going to happen. This is New York. It's a big city so there is no way I will see him again."

… **..**

Riley saw him as soon as she entered the boardroom. Dressed in a sharply tailored designer charcoal-grey suit, with an ice-white shirt and black-and-silver-striped tie, he looked every inch the corporate player.

His green eyes met hers across the space that divided them, making something punch against her heart like the jab of an elbow. His expression was inscrutable. He didn't recognize her.

Riley raised her chin and shifted her gaze to encompass the assembled management staff. 'I'm sorry I'm late. I was directed to a different room and held up with—'

"Ms. Matthews, right?"

She nodded.

"We've wasted enough time. Do you think we can get on with the interview?" Lucas asked.

'Absolutely.' Riley sat at the one vacant chair on the other side of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Personality vs Attitude**_

" _Attitude and personality are two different things… My personality stays with me wherever I am. My attitude depends on the people in front of me."_

* * *

"Did you get it? Did you? Did you?" Maya swung open the door to Riley's room.

Riley gave the blonde a smile. "You are now looking at the new Junior Fashion Designer for Top Style."

"That's great! You owe me a drink, actually since you now have a good paying job you owe me several drinks. You are so lucky that you didn't get to go to Smackle's shower, so you don't know how seriously Mrs. S. takes her duty to feed her guests—or how amazing her brownies are. At the rate I'm stress-eating, I won't be able to zip up my gown on Saturday. I wish I was built more like you."

The two women were complete opposites. Tall, slender Riley had brown eyes and long, chocolate waves. Maya was short and curvy with blue eyes and long, blond waves.

"But you're stunning!" Riley sat on the edge of her queen-size bed while Maya paced. "And Uncle Josh loves you exactly as you are."

The blonde momentarily brightened, then scowled again. "Josh and I are definitely eloping. The stress Farkle and Smackle are going through just planning their wedding is so not worth it."

"You can't elope. The family won't let you."

Maya sighed. "I do want the wedding, just not the stress. My mother is driving me insane! I'm so unhinged that I yelled at Shawn."

"You're kidding."

"I just had enough of people telling me to do this, do that or have this for my wedding." Maya shuddered. "When Shawn suggested yet another place for a reception—"

"That bad?"

"Oh it's worse but I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you instead."

"What about me?" Riley asked.

"Why aren't you excited? You've been wanting to work at Top Style since you graduated. I was expecting more emotion than this." Maya said.

"About that."

Eyes twinkling, Maya waggled her brows. "Tell me."

"Do you remember tall, hot and yummy?"

"Yeah—"

"He's my boss. No scratch that. He's _the_ freaking boss of Top Style. He's the big cheese!"

Maya laughed. "Oh, this is good. So what did he say?"

Riley grunted, "Nothing. He didn't recognized me. Not at all."

"The jerk! Wait. Did you want him to recognize you?" Maya saw Riley shaking her head. "So, what's the problem?" Maya asked.

"The problem is—what if he does recognize me? What if he fires me? Maya I have been waiting for this opportunity."

"Calm down," Maya said. "He won't recognize you. Trust me. He's a guy. There is no way that he would associate casual, motorcycle riding Riley to this put together, prim and librarian looking Riley."

"Hey!"

"What? C'mon Riles, look at you. Your mom dresses better than you."

"I had to look presentable for the interview."

"I get that. Geez woman, even Smackle has more fashion sense than to go out wearing a black sack."

Riley couldn't help wrinkling her nose. "Maya, I wanted them to see my designs and not my body."

Maya put her hands on her feminine hips, guiding her eyes farther down Riley's body. "You've got it so flaunt it. Besides, you don't mind wearing tight clothes when you're out riding your bike."

Riley started to say, "They are not tight, just form fitting and advisable for riding and besides that's different they don't know me and," then realized that would sound desperate. Or something. "I look fine."

"Whatever. Just relax, enjoy your moment and be extremely happy that you got your dream job."

Maya's brain was a wonder to contemplate, and right now, operating about two gears faster than Riley's.

"Stop over thinking things! Just go out there and show them how good you are. Forget about tall, hot and yummy. Like you said, he's the big boss. I doubt you'll ever see him again."

… **..**

'You're breaking up, Missy. Who did you say quit?' Lucas pressed his mobile phone closer to his ear, straining to hear as his girlfriend explained the latest issue to befall the supposedly creative genius who had been hired to redecorate her apartment. Apparently the man had stormed out after Lucas had questioned his latest set of drawings, complaining that Lucas was too controlling and stifled his creativity. _Creativity?_

Lucas swore under his breath.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend the guy. Please tell me he at least redesigned the interior of the guest bedroom like I asked,' he growled, grinding his teeth when Missy confirmed that no, he had not.

 _Useless, lazy, good for nothing…_ Lucas sucked in a sharp breath as he strove for calm and told Missy he'd handle it. As if he wasn't busy enough.

'Trouble?'

Having momentarily forgotten his best friend was in the room Lucas turned away from the splendour of New York skyline, said a curt goodbye to Missy and glanced at the designs laid out on a scored wooden table. They had just finished going over Zay's Marketing ideas for the new collection that could boost twice as much sales as any other ones they had the previous months. If they could pull it off it would be another feather in Lucas's already well-plumed cap.

'Did they run out of youth cream in SoHo?'

Lucas' scowl turned into a smile, "I wished. Missy's interior decorator quit.'

Zay scoffed. "Well, that's very serious then."

Lucas chuckled at Zay's pointed comment. "I'm sorry man but that woman needs to find a hobby."

"I prefer not. She'll only find something else to whine about."

Zay glanced at his friend's profile. "You can always call it quits."

 _That will be nice._ Lucas's brows drew down at the rogue thought. "If it were that simple."

"Dude, your relationships with the opposite sex were never simple. You're a magnet for female drama." Zay said grinning.

"I'm glad you find that amusing."

"Hey, just saying it the way I see it. As much as I love to hear your woes—nope I actually I don't care, I gotta run. My boss is after my ass about sales targets and such."

"Get out of here before I smack that ugly smug of yours." Lucas threatened.

"Don't you have a meeting with Chloe?" Zay reminded his friend.

"Kill me now."

"Let me walk you out to your doom your highness."

"You're enjoying this way too much Z."

Lucas stepped out of his office and drove straight to a soft wall.

 **...**

Riley blew out a flustered breath. 'Why didn't you do this yesterday when I had time to do the proper adjustments? Why today, when I've got a hundred people filing into the boardroom—' she glanced at her watch and groaned '—like in about ten minutes. Argh!'

"I'm sorry. I'm so sor—"

Lucas frowned. "Where's the fire?"

"Uhm no fire, just—" Riley couldn't speak while he touched her like this. She didn't want to, but as politely as she could, she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Just? It doesn't matter. Be careful next time and make sure you pay attention to where you are going. I can't risk my employees getting into an accident."

Before Riley could comment, a ruckus sounded in the far corner of the hallway. Riley watched as Lucas marched towards the noise.

Riley looked at Lucas' back in dismay. 'Oh, Maya. How wrong you are."

… **..**

If Lucas thought that his days at the office will get any easier, he was clearly delusional.

Chloe, his older sister stood outside the boardroom about five yards ahead of him, shooting daggers at Mark, VP for production. When she spotted Lucas, she walked toward him, heels clicking on the carpeted floor like a time clock on overdrive. Poised and efficient, she look like the poster child for any wealthy family. From her shoulder-length blonde hair that she wore in a smooth ponytail to her wide green eyes, framed by perfectly arched brows and thick lashes, she was a pretty and incredibly competent woman. The only woman he considered the biggest thorn in his behind since she started working for him.

"Glad you're here. Tell Mark that—"

"You two realize that the entire floor can hear your bickering," Lucas said, his voice hard and clipped. "Whatever argument you two have bring it inside the boardroom and take care of it now."

"That's what I'm trying to do only Mark won't listen to me," Chloe agreed, a little mysteriously for Lucas's radar.

Lucas glanced at the man in question. Mark Ewing had a grandfatherly way about him, an easygoing attitude that belied the fact that he was a business barracuda. He had a lot of faith and money invested in the man. "What's going on Mark?"

"Your sister made changes to a design that had already started production," Mark said. "And still expect us to have everything done as per the initial schedule."

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a slight change and if you are that concern about time then have your team work extra hours."

"And who will pay for the extra hours?" Mark demanded.

"The company of course."

Lucas shook his head. "Chloe, it's not that simple. You don't change design on a whim. The board agreed on a design base on cost and the time it takes to produce it. If you change anything now the cost of production will increase which will then increase the price of your product."

"So?"

"Not everyone can afford expensive items." Lucas said impatiently.

"Then they shouldn't buy things from Top Style."

Lucas crossed his arms and glared. "No! We are not changing anything and in the future you will run any ideas you have with me before you go disrupting other departments. I am the CEO of this company ergo you report to me."

Chloe crossed her harms and glared back. "I think you're forgetting something _little brother_. You may be the CEO but daddy owns this company not you."

"I know. But fortunately for me, _daddy_ doesn't have a say as to how this business is run. I do."

 _"Mother is going to hear about this_ _."_ Chloe spoke up with all the force she could muster and stormed off.

Lucas wasn't startled by her outburst, but the sound that caught his attention was the snort of laughter from the man beside him.

"I'm sorry. I know she's your sister but she's a handful."

"Tell me something I don't know Mark. I'm glad you didn't agree with her but try to keep the drama to a minimum. We are still running a business and professionalism is expected."

Mark nodded. "Of course."

Having diffused another Chloe calamity, Lucas was about to head back to his office when Mark called him back.

"I think it will be best if you talk to Chloe to send Ms. Matthews as the liaison between their department and any other ones. That young woman knows how to deal with people and has more sensibility than anyone else in the Design Department."

"Thank you Mark. I will keep that in mind."

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello lovely readers. Thank you for the comments and reviews. One of the guest asked if I can updated often, unfortunately I can't. This story is in progress and don't really have the chapters pre-written. I know not my usual M_** ** _-O...I shall try to update twice a week but don't quote me on that...I'm kinda struggling, my muses are keeping quiet-not really happy with the way I'm writing these days. My summary sucks and well, I just don't know. Please review and leave your comments._**

xxxxxxx

 _ **Chapter 3 – Warning: Calamity Riley**_

" _I'm not clumsy. It's just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies, & the wall gets in the way."_

* * *

"What do you mean you run him over?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I _bumped_ into him Maya."

"You sure peaches?" Maya asked, flashing Riley a mischievous smile. "I can't recall you _just_ bumping into someone."

"You _crash_ into them."

"Not helping Farkle."

"You have to admit Riles, you were never light on your feet."

Riley let out an impatient-sounding breath. 'Look, I know I'm not very graceful but seriously? I bumped into him okay?'

"Fine. You bumped into him, then what?"

"He asked me where the fire is and pointedly told me to be careful. I swear that man is infuriating."

"Can't blame the guy. If something happened to you while at work he'll be liable."

"Gee, thanks Farkle. Nice to know you're on my side."

Maya grinned. "Peaches, of course Farkle is on your side but he can't help himself, he just had to be logical."

"Is there a problem?" Farkle asked.

"No. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. You seemed on edge since you start working and I haven't heard you say anything nice about your boss."

"I don't say bad things about _him_."

"You don't, but usually you describe people positively. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." There was, but Riley knew Farkle wouldn't needle her about it further. Except he did.

"What are you not telling me Riley?" he asked.

"I may or may not have made a bad first impression," Riley said, "and my boss doesn't know that it's me. Well I didn't lie about it I just didn't tell him."

"You know about this?" Farkle turned and asked Maya who nodded. "And you obviously suggested she doesn't say anything."

Again, Maya nodded. "And now, Riley's guilty conscience is making her uncomfortable and squeamish."

"That's really good Farkle." Maya said.

Riley stopped listening to her friend's conversation. More like argument. Instead she looked at Farkle and can't help feeling nostalgic. He's been their best friend forever and in a couple of months from now, he'll be getting married to their other friend, Smackle. Maya is not far off from marriage bliss as well.

Riley also can't help feeling jealous. Her mom had been bugging her to bring home eligible, trustworthy, elementally studly bachelors with the intent of pressing Riley into marriage. This would start a rollerball of reactions: namely, babies and families, new blood in their ever growing family.

"The guy doesn't even know Riley exist." Maya said, jarring her back to the present.

"He knows now." Farkle argued.

"Please. So what if she ru—bumped into him? It's not like that never happen every—" Maya saw Farkle raised an eyebrow, "you're right. She's in his radar now."

Maya reached out and took Riley's hand, "Just keep out of his way peaches. Besides, you wear your hair up and glasses every day, I doubt that'll remind him of biker Riley."

"Biker Riley?" Farkle put his hands up. "Never mind. This smells Maya all over."

"I'm insulted Farkle."

"Who taught Riley to ride a motorcycle? Who budgered Riley into getting a motorcycle license? And let's not forget. Who helped Riley choose her beloved motorcycle? I'm surprise Hambone still lets you inside his home."

"He doesn't have a choice. Topanga loves me and I'm engaged to his baby brother."

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Farkle groaned.

"Love us?" Riley asked.

"I do. I love you equally."

Both Riley and Maya walked to Farkle and gave him a hug. "And we love you back."

… **..**

Riley ignored the rumble of voices from her team members and their manager, Gene, who looked like he was about to have a conniption. Spencer remained composed and silent. Coolly composed. How he must be enjoying this. He must have known this would be the outcome of the meeting. Why else would he suggest to change the fabric of Mandy's design concept and then use the said fabric for his own designs. Riley is starting to see how skilled Spencer is at getting what he wanted by fair means or foul.

'I'm not working with him!' Mandy said, flashing Spencer a livid glare.

Gene gave Mandy a placating look. 'I can place an order for extra fabric. You just need to wait another week or two.'

'No.' Mandy said. 'He did this on purpose. He wants to ruin me.' Mandy jerked her head towards Spencer without looking at him. She couldn't bear to look at him and see him sitting there gloating. 'He does this to everyone. You know how hard I've worked to—'

'As do I,' Spencer said, clicking his pen on and off as his gaze tethered Mandy's.

"No you don't!" Mandy shouted.

The door opened and in came the last person Riley wanted to see, causing no less of a shock to the assembled group.

"What's going on?" Chloe, their boss asked in a clipped tone.

Gene shot to his feet so fast his chair rolled back and hit the wall behind. _'Ms. Friar. Mr. Friar?'_

Chloe turned to look at Gene. 'Gene, what is going on?'

'We're just having a team meeting.' Gene replied.

'Lucas?" Chloe said. She waved him toward the doors. "Let's reschedule, I would like to sit in on this team meeting."

Lucas looked around at the room. "Good idea, I wouldn't mind joining this meeting myself. It seem especially important since we can hear the discussion all the way outside." He eyed his sister. 'Go on ahead, you guys continue while I sit over there."

Those eyes ran over Riley for a moment, then turned away, disinterested. He strode to the conference table and sat. As Lucas settled into his seat, Chloe finally turned to face the assembled group.

"Gene?"

"We were discussing about ordering additional materials for the new collection and—"

"That's not what we were talking about." Mandy interjected.

With a raised eyebrow, Chloe pointedly gazed at Mandy. "So what were you talking about then?"

"We were talking about how a team member can be such an ass!"

"Miss Taylor!"

"What? It's true Gene. Spencer is a slimy snake! He steals design ideas, he purposely sabotage other people's design and now he's sabotaging me by using up all the fabric for the dresses that Ms. Friar approved for the next collection. We all know that the success of the dress design is greatly based on that fabric."

"It's not my fault that you lack talent Mandy. Don't go blaming me for your failure." Spencer spat back.

"I'm the one who lack talent? When was the last time you had a design approved? If it wasn't for Riley you won't even see that jacket of yours in the stores."

"You little—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Riley startled at the sound of Lucas' voice. "I heard enough. This department had acted unprofessionally for as long as I can recall and I am done with your childish dramas. This is a place of business, if you can't pull yourselves together the exit door is wide open." Lucas' voice was strict but not harsh.

Riley held her breath, waiting to see what they would say.

"Well then," Lucas explained, "we start playing nice. Ms. Taylor, arguing about a fabric is moot at this point. You're a talented fashion designer and I have complete faith that you will be able to come up with an idea that will save your previous concept. As for you," Lucas turned to Spencer, "I want to see your design portfolio for the last quarter and I expect them by the end of business day."

When Riley turned to look at Lucas, she noticed a sparkle of interest in his eyes and a hint of amusement curling a corner of his full lips. He was no longer just studying her, he actually seemed…intrigued by her.

"Ms. Friar and I was discussing of expanding our client base. We need fresh ideas for the growing number of hipsters. I think the newbie should be given a chance to show us what she can offer to the table. It's your choice, Ms. Matthews."

… **..**

So this was Riley Matthews.

Lucas had to admit he was surprised. Her name had been dropped hundred times since she started working and he vaguely remember hiring her. He didn't know what he was expecting the Ms. Matthews to look like, but young, slender and prudish had not been on the list.

Her practical gray suit hang unflatteringly. Her chocolate-colored hair was twisted back into a professional bun at her nape and half of her face is covered with a black rimmed glasses.

The longer he sat watching Riley, the more curious he became about her. There was something about her that was so familiar to him, but he was certain he would have remembered meeting a woman like this.

She was not the kind of woman he would forget. Especially dressed as she is.

"Lucas," Chloe called out.

Lucas deliberately ignored Chloe and once again asked Riley, "Ms. Matthews, are you up for the challenge?"

Riley's shock leveled out, "I am Mr. Friar, although—"

Chloe cleared her throat, "Lucas,"

"Yes, Ms. Friar?"

Chloe's smiled hardened. "I don't think Miss Matthews is right for the job. She only started working for us and had barely gotten acquainted with how things are run here. To trust her with a brand new project might be over the top don't you think?'

"I don't think so Chloe. I am certain Miss Matthews is right for the job," Lucas commented with raised eyebrows. "Look at her, she's a perfect blank canvas. She's young and still has a lot of fresh ideas that seasoned designer like Gene can tap into."

"True." Chloe conceded the point with a nod. "Well then, we will have Miss Matthews head the new line and of course all the _responsibilities_ that goes along with it."

Riley wiped her clammy hands on her skirt and prayed the pompous Mr. Friar didn't notice. Riley's not sure whether she wanted to cry or laugh. She'll finally get a chance to showcase her talent but it will alienate her from her co-workers and she's pretty sure that Mr. Friar's reference to her appearance is far from a compliment.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Miss Matthews?"

Thinking on her feet was not Riley's strong suit. A quiet no is all she can say.

"Very well, that concludes the meeting."

Riley watched as each of her co-workers walk to their work stations. Anger, disappointment, and frustration swirled in a torrid whirlpool that was palpable in the air.

But before she can walk away Lucas was at her side with a firm hand placed on her elbow. 'You do realize that Chloe just issued a challenge to me didn't you? Not trying to pressure you or anything but you better make sure that this project is successful,' he said. "And, don't forget to pick up those buttons from the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – The Devil wears Armani**_

 _"The devil doesn't come in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wished for..."_

* * *

 _Today is the day!_

Today, Riley will start brain storming ideas with Gene for the new hipster collection. Riley had allowed herself plenty of time. She was leaving nothing to chance. She'd even used two alarm clocks, set at five-minute intervals, both of which had performed on cue.

The subway—incredibly—arrived on time and dropped her off at a stop a mere two-minutes walk away from Top Style.

For once in her life, Riley is not rushed.

Even the sun was shining.

"Excuse me?" Riley turned to see a harassed mother encumbered by a three-year-old, a baby and a buggy struggling to get off the bus. "Would you mind…?"

In an all's-right-with-my-world glow, Riley took the buggy and did what she'd done a hundred times when babysitting—flicked it open.

The buggy didn't open. It sprang wide like a hungry tiger, taking a chunk out of her tights. As she bent to check the damage, the three-year-old generously thrust the dry biscuit he'd been chewing into her. A thick beige smear appeared on the front of her waistcoat. She was already off balance when a speeding motorbike, skimming the curb to dodge the traffic, finished the job and dumped her in the road.

It could have been worse.

She could have fallen under a bus.

All was not lost, Riley thought, as she picked herself up. She was early. With luck she'd be able to slip into the staff washroom, clean up and change into the spare pair of tights that she'd fortuitously slipped into her bag before anyone saw her. She scooped up a strand of hair that had sprung loose, tucked it behind her ear and walked towards Top Style.

It was only then that she discovered what she should have known the minute the buggy attacked her: she had carelessly left her luck, like a forgotten umbrella, on the subway. Not missed until the heavens opened up and she actually needed it.

Right now the sun was shining, but, as the man blocking her path slowly turned, she could have sworn she heard a clap of thunder.

Maybe that was because he bore more than a passing resemblance to the devil himself. Not really. But whatever. She can't help it especially since his eyes, the colour of grass, might have softened the image, but they were regarding her with a long, critical look that took in her hair—she could feel her own curls springing free of pins loosened by her fall—the sticky smear of rusk decorating her left breast, her torn tights.

"Mr. Friar, hi," she said quickly, getting that in before he could voice what he was so plainly thinking. She met his eyes head on, and offered her hand in the manner of a woman whom, despite appearances to the contrary, knew what she was doing.

He did not take it.

Wise move, she decided, realizing too late that, in her attempt to save herself, she'd placed her hand in a patch of oil.

"Today is the day that Gene and I will be starting on the Hipster collection," she added, but with rather less conviction.

"No Ms. Matthews," he replied as, with the slightest movement of one hand, he addressed her appearance, " _you are not_."

Riley, entranced by the soft, seductive, fall-into-bed accent, was, for a moment, oblivious.

Then what he'd actually said sank in.

 _Not?_

Not! Oh, no, she wasn't going to take that, allow this long-legged demon to dismiss her without even giving her a chance to explain. This job was too important. It was an opportunity to show the world what she can do, to prove to her family that she didn't make a huge mistake of going into fashion instead of law or medicine. This is her chance to shine…

Well, if life gave you lemons, you made lemonade. She tried giving him her best smile. "Isn't this a nice morning?"

"I do believe it is. Would you like to talk about what a lovely weather we are having as well Ms. Matthews?"

Seductive sarcasm, she noted, but then he was not just some uppity corporate manager with a power complex. Not even a CEO with a power complex. His family owns the entire company…

"I have an appointment to see Gene later this morning," he continued, "And you, Miss Matthews, are not in any state to create drafts, let alone attend a meeting."

"Mr. Friar…" She pulled out all the stops, reprising the smile that had worked so well on her friends and family. "Sir." Then, with a sweeping gesture that took in her bedraggled appearance, she appealed to his sense of fair play. "You don't imagine that I set out from home looking like this, do you?"

"That," he replied, unmoved, "is beside the point."

"No!" Then, because actually he was right, "Well, yes, obviously it is, but I had an accident."

As he frowned, his brows drew down at the centre, emphasizing the devilish look, drawing attention to his eyes.

"What kind of accident? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Oh, er, no." Surprised into a genuine smile by this evidence that he was, after all, human, she said, "I had an argument with a buggy." She raised her leg, apparently to display the damage, but well aware that they were one of her better features. The buggy, she realized belatedly, had taken more than nylon.

"You are bleeding." His expression softened a little and the devil took on a different role. Pure temptation.

"Oh, no," she said, not entirely in response to this statement. Men, even sexy CEO, had been banished from her life. Then, using his concern to her advantage, she said, "Well, not much." She rubbed at her elbow. "A bit of a bump when I fell off the pavement, that's all. The motorcycle barely touched me…" She ground to a halt as she realized she was coating her shirtsleeve with oil.

About to assure him that all she needed to do was clean up and she'd be ready to go, she decided to save her breath. Lucas Friar, rot-his-socks, was right. Who, in his right mind, would let a disaster like her head a huge fashion collection at one of the world's biggest design house?

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he repeated, totally authoritative. Totally gorgeous.

"I give up. Just ask Mandy to assist Gene."

Lucas watched the woman rescue a chocolate corkscrew curl that had escaped its pin, smearing more oil on her cheek as she tucked it behind her ear. She was a disaster, no question, and after realizing that he had employed her, his first response had been nothing short of astonishment.

His second had been to send her home. Losing a day's pay would give her time to dwell on the standards required from staff working in a place like Top Style.

His third… His third had been purely physical as she'd smiled—the real smile, not the one calculated to turn him into her slave—eclipsing the late September sun, heating him down to the bone. It was a raw, totally male reaction that he hasn't experience since his teenage years.

"Wait," he said.

She stopped, looked back over her shoulder, blew another escaping curl from her face. Had she any idea how sexy that was?

No. She has no clue and that only snag his attention, keep him hooked.

"What?" she demanded. Then, when he didn't answer, "Don't tell me, I'm fired?"

"For looking like that?" he asked, striving manfully for cutting sarcasm. "No Ms. Matthews, we don't fire employee base on their appearance alone."

She was trouble.

Miss Riley Matthews.

Lucas saw, behind her baggy clothes, shy, reserved demeanor there's a spunk and a couldn't-care-less in-your-face attitude if you pushed hard enough. That tugged at something deep inside him. Something that he couldn't bring himself to dismiss.

"Tell Gene to call my assistant and re-schedule our meeting for tomorrow. Come, you better get cleaned up," he said, turning abruptly, and walking towards the building, resisted the urge to look back, check that she had obeyed him.

She'd followed.

… **..**

The phone on Gene's desk rang, and Riley breathed a sigh of relief as he finally stepped away from her so she could draw a proper breath. It was as if he sucked all the oxygen out of the air around him.

She glanced around his office. Piles of sketches laid on practically every horizontal surface, a sport's coat was thrown haphazardly over the back of a chair, sand-coated running shoes sat under the chair. Were the office not so sparsely furnished, it would have been a messy space. Her internal OCD self shuddered. As it was, she fought an urge to go over to the stacks of sketches and straighten them.

"You hungry?" Gene startled her by asking.

"Oh. Uhh, no. I'm fine."

"I'm ordering us lunch. You need to gain a few pounds," he declared.

Being with this man felt like being in the same room with a hurricane. He hung up the phone and strode to the door. "C'mon, I changed my mind. Let's go across the street. I'm craving something greasy."

Hesitantly, she followed the man. They each purchased sausage and she perched beside him on the bench seat.

"Gorgeous, huh?" he more declared than asked.

Startled, Riley nodded.

"Relax. I won't bite, unless you give me a good reason to." Gene came close to smiling. "You came at a crazy time, well crazier than normal but were not that chaotic and our team are not usually bitchy people. But I warn you, he won't be impressed by a smile and unlike me, he won't give you a second chance."

"I'm sorry, who's _he?_ "

"Mr. Friar."

"I'll try my best Gene. I'll work really hard ," Riley said, earnestly.

"Be sure," he warned her. "I'll hate to see you go."

… **..**

All through the busy day, the rush of executives, models, the unexpected arrival of his mother and insistence that him and Chloe join her for coffee, Lucas resisted the urge to keep an eye on Riley.

Not being aware of what she's up to or what disaster had befallen her is wrecking his nerves. Although a walking disaster in his opinion he had to admit that she had a way about her, a warmth that people responded to. A smile that could melt permafrost.

"Coffee with your mom and Chloe can't be that bad."

"Forget bad. It's the worst. Did we have an appointment?" Lucas asked Zay in dismay.

"Nah, I just wanted to ask you if you feel like joining me for a night cap." Then, "By the way, I met that new girl, Riley Matthews. She seems—"

"She seems what, Zay?"

"A very nice girl." Then, "I'm afraid she may not last here. We need to keep an eye on that girl."

That wasn't a problem. It was looking away Lucas was finding difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – It's Friday, gotta get down on Friday**_

 _"Better days are coming. They are called: Saturday and Sunday!"_

* * *

Riley made it through her first day on pure adrenaline. It would have been easier if she hadn't felt like Lucas Friar had been watching every move, especially since he made it plain that he thought she was a disaster waiting to happen. It hadn't and by the end of the week, even Gene had given her a nod of approval.

But the devil just didn't quit. Every time she looked up, it seemed, his green eyes were fixed on her. Every time he spoke to her, he had found something to criticize. Her fashion sense or lacked of, mostly.

Today, though, she really was in trouble. Chloe Friar just walked in…

* * *

Lucas, a sixth sense alerting him to trouble, looked for Riley. But she wasn't causing any disaster—she had diffused it. She was calmly talking to Chloe while she graciously showed her a huge pile of design sketches. Lucas moved to come closer, but Riley stopped him with a keep-back I-can-handle-this look, and resume speaking to his sister.

Not wanting to justify his presence to Chloe, Lucas walked to his office.

"What did Chloe want?" Lucas demanded, when he finally appeared back in Riley's office. By then he was almost out of his mind with worry.

"She wanted an update. Gene wasn't able to show her the preliminary sketches earlier this week so she came by to see it."

"That's it?"

Misunderstanding him, she was instantly on the defensive, "Was there supposed to be something else?"

"My sister is not known for her _patience_."

"She was patient enough." Then, "I mean, it is her right to ask questions, to point out her opinion and check up on us from time to time. Aren't you doing the same thing? Am I in trouble, Mr. Friar?"

"Should you be Ms. Matthews?" Lucas asked, then added. "C'mon, it's almost 6:30, join me for dinner and we'll continue this discussion."

For a moment she looked beaten, but she rallied. "Brave man."

He thought that foolhardy probably better described his action as she sat beside him at the local bar. Given that it's a Friday and payday every establishment is packed. He was much too close to the fine spirals of hair that had worked free of the pins that never could quite restrain them. Much too close, altogether.

"Tell me," Lucas said, in an effort to distract himself, "what were you doing before you worked at Top Style?"

So, that was what he was after. Digging into Riley's background to find some reason to get rid of her.

"Not this," Riley said, and since there was no point in pretending, listed all the jobs she'd had in the last year—always two at a time—cashier or sales person at a clothing store, receptionist, paralegal, and waitress (well she skipped that one: in case he ask where). Not that it mattered because she's no longer working at Topanga's. Chill. She didn't quit because of Lucas, she's just too busy to work a second job.

"Paralegal?" he asked, while she helped herself to some fries. She wasn't planning on staying long.

"Long story."

"Maybe next time you can tell me all about it."

Riley shook her head and looked at him. The lightning in his eyes had softened. "Maybe. I never stopped sketching designs though. If anything it help with the creative juices to flow continuously. Seeing all different personal styles helped me with my designs." She assured him.

"Your designs are good and with a little guidance from Gene I'm sure you'll be a great asset to our company."

Riley swallowed, concentrated very hard, remembered how to speak. "Thank you. I appreciate that Mr. Friar."

"Lucas," he said. Then stood as she pushed back her chair, "I meant what I said, Riley, I want this project to succeed."

"Oh," she said, doing her best to ignore her stupid heart doing that stupid little fluttery thing. "I'll try my best. Thank you for dinner. I will see you on Monday. Good night."

"Good night," he said, with unexpected warmth.

"Hello,"

"Maya, bay window! Bay window in twenty minutes!"

* * *

"You're late."

"Sorry peaches. There was a slight delay in the subway."

"What did Huckleberry do this time?"

"How did you—"

"Seriously? Riles, for the past week all you talk about is that guy. Granted, you don't really say nice things—and that's saying a lot since you like everyone—every time you come home from work." Maya raised an eyebrow, "Which brings me to my question. Where were you?"

"I had dinner with a co-worker." A deep rose blush stained Riley's cheeks and she glanced away shyly for a moment.

One corner of Maya's mouth turned up. She asked low, "This co-worker wouldn't happen to be tall, hot and yummy would it?"

Riley nodded.

"And now you're feeling giddy, confused, guilty and a whole lot scared?"

Riley once again nodded.

"Do you want to tell him that you and the girl in the motorcycle are one and the same?"

Riley shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Riley asked.

Maya was treading into choppy waters right here. The smart thing to do would be swim for safety. But Riley was out in the deep, and that's where she should be, too.

"Maybe, I don't know…" Riley said. "Maybe he forgot about our earlier encounter. I mean it's been weeks since we crossed our paths—biker Riley—that is. What do you think?"

Maya laughed.

"Ignore me." Riley said.

"Ignoring you is about the last thing I'm capable of doing." Maya sighed. "It's Friday night. Let's hang out and watch a movie. Tomorrow, we'll call Smackle and the three of us can go for a ride."

"That'll be great."

"Perfect," Maya told Riley. "Girls outing. What a great way to forget about the past week and simply enjoy ourselves. No work, no bosses and definitely no boys to bother us."

… **..**

"Hang on a sec," Lucas said to Zay, stunned as he watched a tall brunette wearing seriously tight blue jeans that complemented her seriously sexy figure walk into the diner on the arm of a petite raven haired woman.

"Do you know that girl?" Zay demanded.

"What?"

"The hot girl that just came in, do you know her?"

"Sort of."

Zay grinned at Lucas. "Sort of?"

"Is there another question there?"

Zay's eyes twinkled. "Should there be?"

Lucas shook his head. Zay was being deliberately obtuse, prickling him because he could. Nobody understood him the way Zay did.

Zay chuckled. "Definitely another question coming."

"Skip it," Lucas said impatiently. Without thinking he walked toward the brunette, "Hey."

Biker girl narrowed her eyes at him and gave him that "are you some kind of stalker and need to be reported to the police?" look.

"Don't tell me this is where you're working now?"

Before she can respond, a short blonde woman came rushing in. " _Morotia._ Did you guys place an order already?"

 _Morotia?_ That can't be her name. Must be a nick name, somehow he can't picture her as a Morotia.

"Not yet. This gentleman was just asking us a question."

"Lucas. My name is Lucas."

Biker girl ignored him and turned to the raven haired girl. "Mind ordering our food? We'll be there in a minute."

As soon as her friend stepped away. Biker girl put her hands on her rounded, feminine hips, guiding Lucas' eyes farther down her oh-so-delicious body. Well, he just knew her body would feel delicious—if he could get his hands on it. "Here's the deal, so pay attention."

"I'm paying _close_ attention." Lucas replied.

Blonde woman snickered, causing Biker girl to shoot her a look.

"Everything okay here?" Zay asked behind Lucas.

"You are?" Blonde woman asked.

"Zay Babineaux at your service. I'm this guy's bodyguard and only friend."

"Maya," she briefly looked at Biker girl, "her bodyguard and _girlfriend_."

Zay's eyes went wide. "That's hot," he said.

"I think so too." Maya returned. "We should go, nice talking to yah."

"Wait." Lucas said as they started to leave. Biker girl and Maya turned back around.

 _Riley briefly ceased breathing._

"Why don't you ladies join us?" Lucas asked and instantly regretted it. That was, until Biker girl answered. She met his eyes again and the air went out of the room, and Lucas' heart slammed into his chest like a jackhammer.

"No."

Lucas took a step forward. Biker girl stood her ground, chin up, eyes on his.

Lucas shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. It was either that or reach out for her and pull her to him. He had to control himself a lot around her. He'd never felt such a powerful attraction to a woman in his life. But he doesn't know this woman.

He took a step back. Integrity demanded it of him.

"Morotia, peaches, since he asked nicely why don't we join them?" Maya said. "I'll go look for Smackle and tell her what's going on."

Biker girl glared at Maya.

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." Zay commented.

"What's settled?" Maya asked.

Zay grinned at the sweet-'n'-sassy bombshell, "Lucas buying us lunch."

… **..**

"Stop fidgeting," Maya whispered in Riley's ear.

"Why do you have to be wrong?" Riley whispered back.

"Huh?"

" _No work, no bosses and definitely no boys to bother us._ " Riley mimicked.

"Sorry peaches, even I can't control the universe."

Riley noticed a strange expression on Maya's face.

"Try to relax and stop fidgeting. You're going to make him suspicious." Maya reminded Riley.

Riley can't help it. She could tell that she's being watch cautiously. She had the look, she had the product, all she needed was the sass and the badass grit. And that, she was just going to have to fake.

"Where are you ladies going?" Zay asked.

"Catskill Mountain."

Riley and Maya turned to Smackle. Riley couldn't believe that her friend told Lucas and Zay where they were heading.

Smackle sneaked another glance at Lucas. "They don't seem to be a threat. They're dressed impeccably and I can tell that it costs a fortune and if they intend us any harm, approaching us at a crowded diner that has cameras is very stupid. They're safe."

Riley caught her breath and stifled the laugh that responded to the way Smackle analyze the people across from them.

"Besides, since we didn't tell mine and Maya's beloved it will be prudent to have someone know our where about, in case we do come across bad people."

Riley shook her head as she pulled her lips hard back against her teeth in an attempt to smother the burst of nerve-fuelled laughter. Then, losing it, "Farkle knows where we're going."

"Farkle?" Lucas can't help asking.

"Why, yes. My Farkle. Farkle Minkus."

"Of Minkus Industries?" It's Zay's turn to ask.

"Do you know my Farkle?"

"I doubt there's another Farkle Minkus out there, Zay." Lucas saw the confusion in the women faces, then added, "We're members of the same Gentleman's Club and plays poker every other Wednesday."

"That's great." Smackle said much to Riley and Maya's combined horror.

Riley knew she had dug herself into a pretty deep hole. Currently up to armpit level and sinking rapidly.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I think Riley's world is getting smaller and smaller... Let me hear your comments people, don't be shy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6– To be or not to be…_**

" _I've learned that…it's not really about changing who you are but rather realizing who you've always been – and then letting that flow into everything you think, say and do."_

* * *

"Alright ladies, time to hit the road."

Riley's thankful that both Maya and Smackle agreed without any fuss.

"I need to visit the ladies before we head out," Maya said.

"Same here," Smackle agreed.

"I'm okay. I'll meet you out front." Riley turned her attention to Lucas and Zay. "Thank you for the free meal."

"Anytime princess. Enjoy your trip." Zay said.

With a quick nod Riley turned and walked out the diner.

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

That's it? What the hell? Lucas was busily plotting how to best tempt _Morotia_ into putting some real effort into getting to know him that it barely registered that the woman simply walked away.

Lucas Friar stared at the very darling woman sitting in her motorcycle as she dress him down. _Morotia_ was a heart attack on wheels and she isn't even aware of it.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"I didn't get your number."

"I didn't give it."

"I know," Lucas resisted the urge to stick out his chest, show off his pecs, showcase himself a little.

 _Morotia_ started the engine. "Sorry, I don't give out my number to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. We just had lunch together. But if you really don't want to give me your phone number maybe I can ask you a favor instead?"

"Shoot."

"Kiss me." He leaned close to give her prime access.

"Why would I want to do that?" _Moratia_ 's brown eyes widened.

"Because I have nice lips. Or so I've been told. Pucker up, dollface."

"I don't pucker for anyone who calls me 'dollface,' unless you want me to look like I bit into a grapefruit. Now _that_ kind of pucker may be available to you."

He laughed. "So much sass, so little honesty."

She sniffed. "I'm trying to _save_ you, cowboy, not romance you. Don't confuse this."

"Cowboy?"

"Am I wrong? I don't know if you noticed, sometimes you have a twang especially when speaking with Zay and you did tip your hat the first time we've met."

"Born and raised in Texas ma'am."

"Hmmm—"

"No kiss? I really feel like I need to know if you're the woman of my dreams and a kiss tells all."

"Oh, wow." _Morotia_ looked incredulous. "You really let that line out of your mouth?"

"Slid out easily. Come on, cupcake." He closed some distance between her face and his in case she changed her mind. _Strike while the branding iron was hot_ was a very worthwhile strategy. It was in fact his favorite strategy.

"If I kiss you, I probably won't like it."

He drew back, startled. "Maybe you would. It could be amazing."

 _Morotia_ nodded. "It could be horrible. You could be a wet kisser. Eww."

"I really don't think I am." Lucas' ego took a small dent.

"You could be a licky-kisser."

"Pretty sure I'm just right, like Goldilock's bed," he said, his ego somewhere down around his boots and flailing like a leaf in the breeze.

"I don't know," _Morotia_ said thoughtfully. "Friends don't let friends kiss friends."

"We're not friends."

"You really want a kiss, don't you?"

He perked up at these heartening words that seemed to portend a softening in her stance. "I sure do."

"Hope you get someone to kiss you one day, then."

 **"** Ready Morotia?"

Riley looked at Maya with the sexy-devil smile cautiously. "As I'll ever be peaches."

"Hello, lover boy."

Lucas winced. "Hi Isadora,"

Smackle laughed. "You're cuter when you're nervous and please call me Smackle. I prefer it."

 _Morotia_ gave him a sultry look that singed his toes. He felt his boots smoking. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Gotta go girls," Maya reminded them.

"Hey." _Morotia_ called out.

Lucas stopped and, looking at her, his heart wadded into a knot. "Yes?"

"Hope you find your dream girl."

Lucas tipped his hat. Her motorcycle roared, and she headed in the opposite direction.

"That woman is smokin' hot."

Lucas glared at Zay. "Don't even think about it."

"Maya told me she's single." Lucas' glare bounced right off Zay. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Lucas stared at his friend. He was a bit suspicious. Zay was known for being many things, being clever and underhanded chief among them. In other words, he liked to be in the middle of everything, and turn it inside out just to watch everybody whirl around in different directions thanks to him.

"C'mon, ask me," Zay moved from their car and stretched. "It's a good story."

"Spill it Zay," Lucas said.

"Sheesh," Zay said. "I got Maya's phone number."

"So?"

Zay sighed. "Dude! She's the girlfriend. Pretty sure she has sexy brunette's number."

"Call her now and ask."

"Seriously?" Zay demanded. "Have some pride, man."

Lucas shook his head.

"This is a first." Zay observed. "Can't believe I'll ever see Lucas Friar lose his tight rein on control over a girl. A biker girl none the less. So why her?"

"It's hard to explain." It wasn't _too_ hard to explain—it had to do with what his friend had observed about _Morotia:_ she just wasn't into him.

And he was totally into her.

 **…** **..**

Riley stared down at the last of the vegetable lasagna congealing on her dinner plate.

The Sun King was one of the hottest new restaurants in Catskill, or so they've been told. An ultra-chic interior. Waiters who fell over themselves in their eagerness to please. Food presentation that looked like a work of art. And the food was…terrible.

She favored her two companions with a wide-eyed look of amazement. "Am I the only one who thinks this place is highly overrated?"

Seated next to her, Smackle grimaced. "The chef didn't _braise_ my pork chop. He assassinated it."

Maya laughed. "At least you didn't have to send your food back to the kitchen twice." Maya's mouth fell open as she scanned her bill. "How can a piece of cake that tasted like particle board cost this much?"

"I vote we don't come back until they have their act together." Smackle commented.

"Whose idea was it to come here, anyway?" Maya asked.

"Yours," Riley pointed out.

"Oh."

"Next time we have a girls' night out, let's order in pizza at my house."

Maya laughed. "I don't think you can consider it a _night out_ if you stay _in,_ Riles _._ "

Before Riley could respond, Smackle leaned forward. " _So,_ are we going to address the elephant in the room?"

Maya murmured her agreement.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the table. When it stretched too long, Smackle said, "Are you going to explain to me what happened _Morotia_?"

"Farkle didn't tell you?" Riley asked.

"He did. But I want you to tell me the whole story."

"I don't know if—there's really nothing…I mean we met and then…" Riley broke off, a little surprised that she's having a difficult time explaining herself.

"You like Lucas," Smackle said. "And before you deny it, I think he likes you too. This version of you of course."

Riley was aware of Maya's eyes on her.

To keep the conversation from continuing, Riley reached into her purse for the sketches she made for Smackle's wedding gown. "I drew this for you," Riley told her friend as she slid the folded pages across the distance that separated them. "Hopefully you'll see one that you'll love."

Maya, never been known to be sensitive to the feelings of others, was quick to pick up the subject again. "You do like Lucas!"

Riley crossed her arms, "Be quiet woman."

"Sassy Riley. I like," Maya retorted back.

"Can we drop it please?" Riley asked.

"No we can't and we won't," Maya reassured her. "Do you remember who your last boyfriend was? Cause I do. Charlie Gardner." Maya shudder, "And that's in high school."

"Not accurate Maya. Riley dated him till the end of the first semester in her college year."

Maya smiled at Smackle, then she looked at Riley with a frown. "That was what? Five years ago?"

"Oh!" Riley's heart slipped a beat. Is it really been that long? Riley didn't know what to say. She'd thought of talking to her friends about her love life or lack thereof and ask their advice. But the truth was, she could barely _think_ about it, much less talk about it.

"Riles?"

She looked up at Maya. "Yes?"

"Did you ever sleep with Charlie?" Maya asked.

Riley contemplated lying. She swallowed, took a slow breath. "Sleep like sleep or sleep like sex?"

Maya made a face.

"No." Riley drew a deep breath. "At the time I wasn't ready."

Two pairs of eyes stared at her. When the quiet at the table lasted too long, Smackle spoke up. "You're still a virgin?"

Riley quickly waved away the inquiry. She was horrified that she'd exposed a part of her life she'd never shared with anyone. "Smackle! Not so loud. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Maya refused to be put off. "We're your friends, peaches. We can talk about everything. Besides I tell you _everything_."

"I know!" Riley winced, "I really wish you wouldn't."

Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Tell us," Smackle insisted. "Aren't you even curious? I know I was. Farkle was such a gentleman that I had to jumped him as per Maya's instruction. And boy, was I ever glad that I did. Thank you, Maya."

Maya laughed. "Anytime Smacks. Anytime."

Feeling backed into a corner, Riley sighed heavily and shifted in her chair. "Of course I'm curious. But I haven't met a guy that—you know, interest me."

"Yeah you have," Maya went on. "Peaches, the sexual tension between you and Lucas is off the charts."

"You noticed that too?" Smackle asked. "You two are like volcanoes waiting to explode."

Riley shook her head. "Will you two stop it?"

Smackle spoke up. "Be honest. You find Lucas attractive."

"I say sleep with the guy. He's totally your type and if you're going to do it the very first time you might as well do it with someone as hot as him," Maya suggested.

Inwardly flinching, Riley shook her head. "Sure Maya, let me just do that. Oh wait. Should Riley or _Morotia_ do the propositioning?"

"Peaches…"

She held up a forestalling hand. "It's fine. Really. Let's not discuss it anymore." Determined to bluff her way back to safer territory, Riley unfurled a fleeting smile. "Now, who has some antacid?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Best Foot Forward**

 _No magic potions…No fairy dust. No one to push you…No one to do it for you. Just one determined foot in front of the other…_

* * *

"No Maya. I don't think I can make it tonight."

"Riley Matthews! You can't cancel on me again."

"I don't want to peaches, but I have to stay a bit later tonight."

"You _always_ stay late. I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

"I've gotta go, Maya," Riley said to her best friend, interrupting her phone rant about how that arrogant, slave driver Lucas Friar was responsible for Riley's late hours at work.

"Now you're cutting me off too?" Maya asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"I don't want to but talking and climbing up stairs is just too much for me." Riley reasoned out.

"Why the heck are you using the stairs? Don't you guys have an elevator?"

"We do but it's currently being service and—"

The toe of Riley's shoe missed the step. She careened backward, her arms flailing as she struggled for balance. Her phone and notebook took flight, the pages flittering like the flapping of a bird's wings as it flew over the banister. "Whoops!" Her back met with rock-solid wall of a chest. It's arms wrapped around her torso, securing her, both wrists pressing the underside of her breast. Her heart beat wildly.

Lord have mercy. _Please. Please._ Please, don't be Lucas Friar.

"Ms. Matthews," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Are you okay?"

He held her, still.

Yup. Of course it's Lucas Friar. Riley closed her eyes and relished him surrounding her, protecting her. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Your foot twisted on the step. You didn't hurt your ankle?"

She wanted to jump into a rabbit hole. "No, no. I think I'm good."

"Okay, guess I'm going to have to let go of you now," Lucas rasped. He smelled good, like fresh rain and soap.

His arms slid away and she grabbed the banister. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He eyed her notebook and her phone lying at the base of the stairs. "Stay here. I'll be back in a sec."

Her stomach clenched and she stood immobilized. Riley gulped down trepidation and managed a feeble smile as she waited for Lucas to come back.

Riley sighed at the sheer absurdity of her situation. She'd always been clumsy and just this once she wished she wasn't. Although she seem to be at her clumsiest around him. He made her do stupid things. Oh, how she'd hated him for that.

Riley needed a minute to catch her breath. She gripped the post of the staircase.

"Ms. Matthews?" Lucas sidled up next to her. "Here's your notebook. I think you'll need a new phone."

She nibbled her lip, "Thank you."

Lucas tugged at the button of his cuff, "Are you going to explain to me what happened or should I just assume the worst?"

She took a deep breath and a step back. "I—I had a minor accident."

He nodded calmly. "I'm beginning to see the close relationship you have with minor accidents."

She groaned softly. "We're not that close—I mean, the accidents," she added carefully, "Thank you again for saving me."

To her surprise, the pronouncement didn't seem to faze him. He looked at her a long moment, taking in every inch of her face. And then he nodded.

"I promise I'll be more careful."

Lucas' brows shot up. He cocked a smile and a knowing gleam entered his eyes. "You can surely try Ms. Matthews. Just not sure that'll help."

 **…** **...**

"I love my job but days like today, I really hate. Oh, let's also not forget that I hate Spencer."

"Don't you think _hate_ is such a strong word?" Riley said as calmly as she could to Mandy. "Don't you think—"

"I did think and hate is accurate," Mandy interjected. "I have a life you know. I have plans. But do they care? No, of course not."

"Hot date?" Riley asked.

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "Oh no. Been there, done that. Not going there again."

Riley looked at Mandy with confusion. "You don't like dating?"

"I like dating. I just don't like men. Majority of them are disloyal bastards and stubborn fools."

Riley laughed in spite of herself.

"It was a terrible time," Mandy explained. "Emotions ran very high on all sides. My boyfriend and I tried, for a while, to see if we could get past it. But I guess that, deep inside, I couldn't forgive him for cheating on me more times I care to count. I knew what that meant." Mandy's comment was followed by a small silence.

Finally, with a sigh, Mandy turned back to Riley.

"Men can be very stupid," she said. "But I do miss the sex. Lots of sex. What about you?"

"Do I miss sex?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if you have a date. But it's good to know that you miss having sex too." Mandy said.

Riley flushed. She opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it again. What was the use? She'd already learned that Mandy was a lot like Maya. She'll just ask more questions. Inappropriate questions.

"No date," Riley said. "I'm not big on dating."

"I wonder." Mandy folded her hands in her lap. "You know what? We should totally go on a double date."

She didn't have a comeback so she just nodded.

 **…** **..**

Lucas thought he'd lose his mind, he'd been waiting for hours to hear if Riley got into another one of her minor accidents. When he accidentally made a comment about it to Zay he just laughed at him. In a situation like this having Zay around was an epic fail.

His idea of moral support was to scribble some names on the back of an envelope. Female names and phone numbers. The rest of the details he passed along orally, with a knowing smile.

Lucas wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be a joke. Probably. Zay hadn't seemed surprised when Lucas handed the envelope back with a thanks, but no thanks.

"Oh, well," he said. "It's your funeral. But I'm telling you, Biker Girl is a no–go. Did you see her face? That is one woman who does not have you on her mind."

"Damn it, Zay," Lucas said for the tenth time. "It's not _Morotia_ I was thinking about. And by the way, thanks for the reminder that she probably thinks I'm insane. A garden–variety stalker."

"Chill." Zay grimaced. "Explain to me again why you're so concern for Miss Matthews? She had an accident. So what?"

"Miss Matthews didn't have an accident she had multiple accidents. The woman is a menace."

"Why do you care? You can always fire her." Zay put his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas managed not to growl. "I'm not firing her. She's a hard worker who has good working relationship with everyone and she's a nice girl and—"

Zay sighed. "And she dresses like a grandma. Wait why are you—"

Zay broke off. Lucas turned, knowing what that must mean.

"You like her."

"Shut up."

Zay smiled. "Dude. Your preference with women has changed drastically. From the likes of Missy to Biker Girl and Granny Matthews."

"Her name is Riley. Use it!"

Zay snorted. "Oh, this is good. Can't wait to share this interesting Lucas story."

Lucas grabbed a pen and threw it at his friend. "Get out of here before I decide to throw you out."

Zay's face broke into a grin.

"Shut up," Lucas ordered.

"I never said a word."

Lucas pushed back his leather desk chair and stood, his annoyance level rising instead of falling. "I don't need another female to worry about or add to the dramas I'm already presently dealing with. Like you said Riley is a nice girl. As her employer I am simply looking out for her. Just like I do with the rest of my staff."

"And Biker Girl?"

"Chemistry. I'm sure you can agree that she's a very attractive woman," said Lucas.

"That she is. Let's be honest though, you don't have a chance with her anyways."

"You're a real comedian."

"I try. Have you heard anything from Gobrecht this week?" Lucas shook his head.

Gobrecht Fashion was headquartered in Berlin, and they were in the final stages of awarding a contract for an exclusive two year contract. If Gobrecht made a commitment to buy some of their lines other design houses in Europe will likely follow suit with an even larger contract.

Zay backed toward the office door. "There's too many things on our plate right now and I need your head screwed to the game. Can you please try to stay out of the lady business for a while?"

"I've never tried to get into them."

"But as I mentioned before, you're a freaking magnet to them." Zay was only half joking. "Just do me a favor and stay indoors."

Lucas' instinct was to argue. But he forced himself to think it through. Zay is right, he already has too much on his plate and adding Riley and Morotia to the mix will only end in disaster. And he still has Missy to deal with.

 **…** **..**

"Don 't answer that," Mandy called out, rushing across the hardwood floor of their cluttered office.

"It's not going to be him," said Riley.

Mandy grabbed a bolt of fabric while the phone jangled again. "It's him."

"It's not—" Riley glanced at the display on the phone. Then she looked up at Mandy. "It's him."

Mandy deftly scooped the phone from her hand. "You _will not_ tell him anything."

"I won't." Even as she spoke, Riley cast a worrying glance at the phone.

"He doesn't need to know…yet," said Many, waving the phone for emphasis as she backed a safe distance away.

"Maybe he's—"

"He will."

"You don't know what I was about to say."

Mandy hit the end button to cancel the call and tucked the phone into the front pocket of her jeans. "You were going to say 'maybe he's not going to ask.'"

Riley pursed her lips together. "Maybe he won't."

The phone rang again, vibrating inside her pocket. "Give it back," said Riley.

Mandy rounded the end of the work station. "Do you want us to get in trouble?"

"Maybe he'll understand."

 _"_ You think so? Riley the model cancelled and the photography department won't get us a different one."

"Mandy."

"He wants that dummy cover done by tomorrow! Of course, he'll ask us if everything is done and ready for him."

It was nearly seven o'clock on a Wednesday night. Though Riley and Mandy prided themselves on working hard for the project and keeping in line with the schedule, this set back is not something they were prepared for and not really sure how to fix it without having to tell Gene and disappointing him.

Mandy pulled the phone out of her pocket to check the display. "It's him." She declined the call and tucked the phone away.

"Something could be wrong," said Riley, taking another step.

Many couldn't help but smile at that. "Of course something's wrong. We don't have a model."

Mandy pointed at the mannequin wearing the prototype outfit that the model was supposed to wear. "I can't believe we stayed late for noting."

"Let's not lose hope yet."

"Right. A model will walked through those doors any minute now."

"You never know."

Mandy narrowed her gaze at Riley, her expression serious. "That's it!"

"What?"

"You'll be the model!"

* * *

 _ **sooo...tell me what you think guys...and nope not ignoring your questions, its just that I can't answer you without ruining things...till next time**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8– Make me up_**

 _Some girls are just born with glitter in their veins._

* * *

"C'mon Riley. You got the height and I bet beneath all those fabric you call clothes is an amazing body."

"No," Riley said emphatically.

"Please?" Mandy begged her. "It'll only be this once. You know we don't have any other choice."

"Fine. Just this once." Riley agreed but she couldn't ignore a feeling of apprehension nagging at her.

Mandy's face lit up with excitement and Riley couldn't help but return the smile.

"Just this one time," Mandy repeated. "You go grab the prototypes and I'll go tell the photographer to get set up."

Riley looked worried.

"Riley you'll be fine. I'll stay with you. Promise."

 **…** **..**

"Have you done this before?"

Riley shook her head. "No."

"You should," the photographer announced, "The camera loves you. Those eyes of yours—"

"Told you this would work. Relax, you're perfect. I promise." Mandy's voice, low and soothing, blanketed Riley.

"Okay, now we do the real photo shoot. You'll be great!" Dante, the photographer said.

Riley let out a short laugh and cast a sidelong glance at Mandy. "Yeah, right."

As Riley sat while someone worked on her hair, she could swear her entire body is shaking and she can see actual steam rising from her head. She's so nervous that she didn't notice that her hair was coiffed into a sixties-inspired, bouffant hairdo and a dark dramatic makeup was applied on her face.

Satisfied that she'd achieved the desired effect, the make-up artist turned Riley to the rack of clothes for the shoot.

Riley eyed the hanging pieces carefully and found that Mandy had tagged each one with a number. Her smile faded as she saw number two. She shuddered and shook her head, refusing to allow her insecurities to overtake her now.

Without wasting more time she removed her dressing robe and quickly donned the satin and lace ensemble which also included a black trench coat. Riley slipped on the patent leather stilettos and took one final look in the mirror. Her alabaster skin seemed even whiter than normal today as she pulled on the jet black trench and tied it tightly around her waist.

"Mandy I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"Sure you can gorgeous. It's already close to nine," Dante said with a quick glance at his watch. "My assistant bailed on me at the last minute, and the lighting here is going to go to shit in about three hours." He threw Riley a nod and a wave. "So let's get started."

Riley nodded politely and squirmed under Dante's stare.

The moment Dante flipped some music on and the camera started clicking, Riley came to life. The trench coat opened immediately and before long came off completely. For the next two hours and through three states of undress (okay, she's not naked, she just feels that way: sexy and tight fitting clothes does that to her) Riley worked. She pushed her body to the limit and reveled in the intensity of the environment. She called out her inner Maya for every pose she struck and every seductive look she cast.

Both Mandy and Dante gave off an amazing energy that seemed to recharge her mental and physical batteries. She usually hated being in front of the camera, but the energy from the two made her feel right at home, like goofing off with her bunch of friends. Riley realizes that what she's doing is for work and that always made her feel powerful and grounded, and for those two hours there was no awkward or unsure Riley, just Riley trying to do her best at work. Dante would shout direction periodically and stop occasionally to chat with Mandy.

All in all, it went great, and Riley was thankful for that.

"That's it," Dante shouted. He covered his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "The light is gonna automatically shut down in forty-five minutes so we better hurry and get out of here," he grumbled. "Great work ladies. Riley, I printed one of the pictures so you can have a copy," Dante handed Riley the sheet. "I'll send the photos off to imaging and you should have the layouts tomorrow before lunch. Go. Get out of here."

"You got it. Thanks Dante," Mandy said with a wave.

Riley let out a sigh of relief which Mandy noticed.

"You can relax now," Mandy encouraged. "You were amazing Riley."

"I'm glad you think so. It's almost midnight," Riley said with a quick glance at her watch. "My parents are going to kill me."

"No wonder I'm so tired," Mandy said. "Okay, let's get out of here."

 **…** **..**

"Riley Matthews!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Do you have an idea what time it is?"

"Hello family." Riley grinned broadly and shut the door behind her. She leaned back and folded her arms to get a better look at the group of people shooting daggers at her.

"Where have you been Matthews? And why the hell weren't you answering your phone?" Maya asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I broke my phone this morning when I dropped it three floors down, another story for another day, and I got so busy at work that I forgot to call and tell you guys." Riley answered serenely.

"You got us so worried. We tried calling your office multiple times and no one answered. We were going crazy." Tears stung at the back of Maya's eyes. Her best friend, her sister, was safe. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around Riley's waist. Maya let out a heavy sigh, a mixture of relief and comfort as Riley gave her arms a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you peaches, or anyone." Riley explained while being pulled into another pair of arms.

"Don't you ever do that again." Topanga, Riley's mother sniffled and released Riley from the embrace. She turned quickly and wiped the tears away, feeling foolish for such a display.

Cory, Riley's dad cleared his throat. "Why were you home so late?" he asked.

Riley explained their issues at work beginning from the delay they had with the prototype to the model cancelling and to her filling into the role.

Bewilderment flitted across her family's faces, closely followed by suspicion. Their eyes narrowed. She didn't blame them for their doubts.

Riley glanced over at Josh, her uncle, who was all ears and gazing in fascination at her.

"So, you're a model now," Josh said with a teasing lilt in his voice. "You know… models always jet-set around the world on photo shoots. We'll only get to see you a couple of times a year."

Riley drew her brows together. "It's a one-time thing Uncle Josh," she said.

"It better be," Maya said.

Riley took Maya's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It was fun wearing nice clothes but it's a lot of work. Oh, Dante gave me a copy of one of the pictures he took."

Riley held her breath for her family's reaction as they look at her picture.

"Riley, baby, you look gorgeous." Topanga gushed.

Maya tried not to stare at the picture but failed abysmally. She'd always known how pretty at twelve Riley is but that youthful prettiness had ripened into heart-stopping beauty. Looking at the picture she couldn't feel any prouder. Her little caterpillar had turned into a beautiful butterfly.

"Maya?" Riley snapped her fingers and brought Maya out of her trance. "Hello in there? You okay?" Riley knitted her brow worriedly at Maya. "Is it bad? You don't like it? Just don't look at my face, focus on the clothes and tell me what you think…"

Maya put her hand up in protest before Riley could finish her thought. "Stop! You look incredible Riles. And your design is...wow…really. I mean it!" She clapped her hands and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, why are we all still standing around here? It's late, we should really go to bed."

Everyone agreed.

"Peaches. You look amazing."

"Thank you Maya. Love you."

"Love you too Riles. Night."

 **…** **..**

"What are you doing here so early?" Mandy smiled at Riley with twinkling eyes that reminded her of the summer ocean.

"Same as you. I'm still so worried that I couldn't sleep…what if Gene doesn't like what we did? What if he gets mad at us and fire us?." Riley took a drink of her coffee.

"How many cups of coffee have you had? Stop stressing," Mandy said with a sigh, "We'll deal with that _if_ that happens. For now, can we please take it easy? I'm only running on four hours of sleep and I'm feeling really burnt out."

Riley let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled at Mandy. She placed her empty cup on the table and quickly scooped it up, perhaps another cup would calm her nerves.

"I hope that cup of coffee you're getting is for me." Mandy's voice hovered somewhere between panic and anger. Riley couldn't quite tell which was going to win out.

"Mandy, what's wrong?"

"I just checked my voice mail and it seem that we need to go to the conference room in half an hour."

"What for?"

"No clue."

 **…** **..**

"Good Morning everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why I called out a meeting. I'd like to inform you that we have a new person that will be joining our team. I'd like to introduce, Missy Bradford, the new Design Consultant for Top Styles," Chloe said flippantly.

Gene's mouth set in a grim line. "Miss Bradford will we joining my team and will oversee any new designs and ideas that our fashion team will come up with."

Riley saw Mandy rolled her eyes and turned to face Gene. She looked into his worry-filled eyes.

"Let's be clear on one thing. Miss Bradford may be the Design Consultant but I am still going to oversee the entire Design department and will have the last say on any project that goes out." Chloe reminded them.

"Of course, Chloe," Missy said in a clipped tone. "Although, as the Design Consultant of this company I make the decision on what design will be presented to you. I get to make the first decision."

Gene narrowed his eyes and looked warily at Riley.

"Would you look at that. I think our little adventure last night will be the least of our worries now," Mandy said softly.

Riley rolled her eyes but couldn't resist smiling at Mandy and fought the urge to look around for Lucas. "Maybe be it won't be that bad."

"Oh, it will be." Mandy answered. "Those two hate each other. And guess what? We're in the middle of the battle zone."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"I keep forgetting you're new here. Missy Bradford is Lucas Friar's girlfriend and if that's not enough, she's also the daughter of one of the biggest investor of this company and from what I've heard, Chloe and Missy always compete against each other." Mandy grinned. "Those two are like cats and dogs. They hate each other's guts."

Of course he has a girlfriend, Riley thought. Men.

Riley kept a watchful eye between Chloe and the new woman. "This is going to get bad before it gets better wouldn't it?" Riley sighed, and the lines in her face deepened with worry.

Mandy cocked her head and turned slowly to Riley. "Yeah. So brace yourself. It's going to be a very bumpy ride."

* * *

 ** _I know. I know. I'm awful. I have absolutely no good excuse for not being able to update sooner other than I am staring at my computer debating with my self as to what story I should finish first. I have four stories that are incomplete to this day:_**

 ** _\- Blood Desires_**

 ** _\- Designs by Love_**

 ** _\- Love in Harm's Way_**

 ** _\- Love Travels Time_**

 ** _Argh...note to self: stop using Love in the title...sooo, having said that I give up 🙌 🙌 I am not superwoman, I can only multitask certain things and writing multiple multi chapter stories is not one of them. So, I will ask you, the readers to vote which of the stories above you would like to see completed first. Please let me know so we can get this ball 🏀 or story 🏃 ️._**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I still expect you guys to leave me a review or comment. I'm greedy like that 😈_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Drum roll please...**_

 _ **The readers have voted and the winner story is Designs by Love! As promised, this story will now be updated regularly. Please see below results:**_

 **\- Blood Desires (5)**

 **\- Designs by Love (14)**

 **\- Love in Harm's Way (6)**

 **\- Love Travels Time (6)**

 _ **I will do my very best to complete Designs by Love as soon as possible so you won't have to wait that long for updates for the other stories.**_

 ** _I just want to clarify somethings with respect to the following stories:_**

 **Love in Harm's Way:** _I apologize if some of you feel like the story is dragging or that Lucas is missing, please note that this story is about Riley, Lucas and Thor. The scenes between Riley and Thor has to be written to explain their relationship and please trust me that there's a reason for this. I hope that you know by now that I actually don't write LONG multi chapters but I feel like I cannot do a short cut without ruining the story line. Please have a little bit more patience. I promise I will deliver you a good story._

 **Love Travels Time:** _This story is mostly set in the 1890's era. Language and settings will reflect this. If at anytime you need me to clarify something please feel free to ask. As for Maya's adventure? Hmm...sorry, can't tell you guys anything about that. You'll just have to go with Maya and enjoy the ride :)_

 ** _Having said my peace, I give you the first update to Designs by Love. Let me hear you folks._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Lies and Deceipt**

 _If the words don't add up, it's usually because the truth wasn't included in the equation._

* * *

"Miss Matthews, Miss Taylor, a word?"

Riley narrowed her eyes and held her breath. Could Gene suspect what she and Mandy did last night? Did he find out?

"You two walk with me," he said quietly. "I need to get something to drink. I would love to drink something stronger other than coffee but alas, I still have a meeting later." He shrugged. "C'mon, you two I don't have all morning."

The breath Riley had been holding came out in a rush of relief.

"Miss Matthews, you need to work on your poker face if you want to survive here at Top Styles." He ran a hand over his face.

"Other than the two of you, who else knows about last night?" Gene asked after they were seated and served with their coffees.

"Dante, the photographer and the make-up artist." Mandy replied.

Gene nodded somberly. "I don't need to ask who's idea it was." He cast a quick glance at Mandy. "You two would have save so much trouble if you answered one of my numerous calls." Gene looked at them square in their eyes. "I know that the model cancelled last night because the Agency called me and promised me that they will send a new one later this afternoon. I also called the photography department to reschedule the photo shoot for today. You two had created quite a ruckus for yourselves."

"Gene, we're sorry—"

"Save it Miss Matthews. Normally, I will praise you for the ingenuity but given that we have another _person_ to answer for I don't know how this will all work out."

"We can cancel—"

"We cannot cancel anything now Miss Taylor. Imaging already sent the layout and it will be shown later to the board."

"What?!"

"Riley," Mandy's sympathy for Riley was written all over her face. "What do you mean shown to the board? I thought that dummy layout was just for you and Chloe?"

"It was." Gene sighed. "Big things are on the works, the higher ups are pushing all areas to come up with bigger and better concepts for designs," he murmured softly. "This is a tough industry ladies. Everyone is out for a bone."

"So what now?" Riley asked.

"Now, you two will stay quiet." Gene pulled his phone from his pocket. "I saw the layout. It looks really good. I couldn't believe that was you Miss Matthews. Which is a good thing." Gene shook his head. "Go back to the office. Not a word to anyone and focus on the Hipster project and nothing else. We don't need Chloe or Missy getting a wind of this. I can't deal with those two right now. Or ever."

 **…** **..**

"Don't look now, but you're being watched," Mandy whispered conspiratorially.

Riley had sensed Lucas watching her the moment she walked into the building. This was more than mere overactive intuition. These days, he was always watching her.

She schooled her features and risk a glance over her shoulder. On the other side of the sprawling lobby, Lucas stood talking to a board member and to Zay Babineaux from the marketing department.

Everything about Lucas, from the quiet strength of his presence to the attention he commanded, declared he was a man to be reckoned with. More to the point, he was Riley's boss. He leveled his inscrutable gaze at her, as if he enjoyed making her squirm.

Riley straightened her shoulders, refusing to be bullied, even if he did hold her career in his hands. To Mandy, she said, "He's probably waiting to see if I'll trip or drop something."

Mandy snorted her laughter. "I heard about that. You haven't made a really good impression with him have you?"

"You have no idea." Mandy seemed to be waiting for her to say more. Since Riley couldn't tell her new friend what she really thought of Lucas, Riley feigned a bored sigh. "We need to go and finished selecting the accessories to go with the prototypes."

Mandy looked across the room. "I know he's our boss, but don't you think he's ridiculously handsome?"

"I guess," Riley murmured drily. "If you like Lucas' type."

"I guess? Seriously? He's so…so…" Mandy shrugged, clearly incapable of coming up with an accurate adjective. "Wait a second. You're calling him Lucas now?"

"I…" Momentarily flummoxed, Riley could only sputter. _Lucas?_ How had she made that slipup? Until now she'd been so careful. "I… Isn't that what everyone calls him?"

"No. Pretty much everyone calls him Mr. Friar. Except his closest friends and his sister."

Her heart thudded, making her feel like a butterfly caught in a net. But before she choked out the lie she'd been concocting, Mandy's eyes went wide.

"Hello, ladies." A deep voice rumbled near her ear.

Lucas. Naturally.

Mandy automatically shifted to make room for him to stand between them. He was dressed in his customary tailored business suit and dress shirt. As always, he radiated that strength of personality that had led Mandy to describe him merely as _so…_

The three of them chatted for a few minutes about their project before Mandy excused herself.

With her lips pressed into a scowl, Riley watched her friend abandon her. "Coward," she muttered under her breath.

Lucas sent her an odd look. "Did you just call her a coward?"

Riley slanted her gaze to him. "No. Of course not. I would never accuse her of cowardice." Lucas' lips twitched. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

The intensity of his gaze sent jittery heat spiraling through her body, making it impossible to stand still beside him.

As she wended her way through the elevator, he fell into step beside her. "You don't think I have a sense of humor?"

"No. It seems far more likely that this—" she gestured toward his mouth "—isn't laughter at all, but some sort of muscle spasm."

This time his lips curved into what was definitely a smile, but there was no humor to it at all. No, there was a wolfish hunger behind it instead. As if she should be clutching her red–hooded cloak and hurrying off to Grandma's house. It was all too believable that Lucas might tempt a woman from her path, only to devour her whole in the darkness of the woods.

He forced his smile wider. "How about this? Better?"

 _My, what big teeth you have._

Aloud she said, "Very reassuring. People must think I'm over here telling you knock–knock jokes."

For a second something flashed in his eyes that might have been real humor, but it vanished, only to be replaced by something dark and heated. She'd seen that look. Not as Riley but Morotia and just like before another one of those uncontrollable shivers went down her spine.

What was it about this man that stirred such a reaction in her? He was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted someone like her dad, she wanted funny and easy going. She wanted what her parents have. Someone without the power to crush her career would be nice, too.

And why was she even thinking about this now, when she should be focusing on her project? The last thing she needed was for someone to see her flirting with the boss. Or drooling over him. Or trembling at his touch. Not that he had touched her. Oh, no. He'd been very careful not to do that.

Thank God. Because if he had, she may very well have collapsed into a quivering mass of Jell–O.

Unfortunately, before she could excuse herself, he said, "Since I have you here, something's come across my desk I'd like to get your opinion on."

She blew out the breath she'd been holding. Work. Yes, they should absolutely talk about work. "Fire away."

His eyes once again lit and he nodded toward the elevator. "Right this way then."

"Ah, you want to talk in your office."

"It's a little too noisy in here to concentrate on business. We wouldn't want to overlook something."

Logic told Riley she should protest. Despite the noise, they could talk business here. But logic couldn't compete with the way her blood was suddenly thrumming in her veins. His office was floors up. They'd be alone. An idea that made her feel suddenly light–headed and scared.

"Uhm, shouldn't you be asking Gene?" she found herself asking. His hand moved to hover just above the small of her back as he guided her from the lobby. He hadn't even touched her, yet her every nerve prickled.

Though it couldn't have lasted more than sixty seconds, the ride up to the executive offices on the sixteenth floor seemed interminable. The walk down the hall to his office even longer.

"Relax Miss Matthews. I don't bite."

"Lucas."

Lucas winced at the sound of Missy's voice as it echoed through the executive floor of Top Styles.

Lucas watched as an expression of panic crossed Riley's face. She moved away from him, the way one would approach a rattlesnake. He frowned and spun on his heel to face Missy.

'You're not going to like what I'm about to say.' Missy said without breaking eye contact with Lucas.

What, Lucas thought now, was he about to hear?

'So tell me… What am I not going to like to hear?' Lucas encouraged.

Missy cocked her head and smiled sexily at him. "Olivia cancelled tonight's dinner."

Lucas declared bluntly. "That's it? That's what I'm not going to like?"

Missy's lips pursed into a pout. "Oh sweetie, I know how much you hate having your schedule disrupted," she then leaned in, the cloud of perfume breaking through, her lips brushing against his ear, his shirt collar. "I'll tell Darby to call and have some food deliver at my place."

"Sorry, excuse me, I—"

"And who are you?" Missy demanded.

Lucas stilled. His keen eyes noted the nervous play of Riley's entwined fingers. "This is Miss Matthews. She's one of our in-house fashion designers."

Missy's eyebrow arched. She'd fastened her waist-length hair into a high, sleek ponytail. The look was both modern and retro and showed off her large eyes and bold cheekbones to great advantage. "You're a designer?"

"Yes," Riley said with a faint smile.

"Did Chloe hire you?"

'No. I did,' Lucas asserted with cold confidence.

Riley felt ill, and it wasn't from anything she'd eaten. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Friar, I will talk to Gene about those sketches we were discussing about."

Missy glowered as she watched Riley hurriedly walked and stepped into the elevator.

Lucas shook his head in frustration at Missy. "Missy, is there anything else you need to—'

'Don't we have some sort of dress code here?' Missy asked abruptly. 'I'm going to have a discussion about this with Chloe. I cannot have anybody from my team dressing like that.'

"Leave it alone Missy," Lucas said.

"Fine. Since you're here I want to talk to you about something else," Missy's voice softened no doubt to pull at his heartstrings.

"Is this about the business?"

Missy laughed, a husky sound. "Of course not. It's about us."

"There's no more us. Missy we've talked about this. We're done." Lucas reiterated.

Missy went quiet and Lucas was reminded of being caught in the eye of a hurricane, Missy had ranted and raved, had stood her ground with rousing lectures about the importance of marriage between them. She had pointed out, arms folded, that _they_ _need_ to get married, that it's expected of them. Lucas on the other hand does not agree nor see it that way. He told Missy that the last thing she would want would be a phoney marriage for all the wrong reasons.

And Missy's response? She threw a vase at him, left his condo and run to the arms of one of her ex-boyfriend. So yeah, they are done. As far as Lucas is concerned Missy's attempt at a reconciliation is non-existent. Not happening. Ever.

Lucas pressed the pads of his thumbs against his eyes. "Walk away, Lucas," he murmured. "Just walk away."

 **…** **..**

Lucas slowed his stride as he entered his office. He walked towards his desk and sat stiffly in the oversized chair. He looked down and stared intently at the stack of papers on the table _._ When he first came across the photographs, for one blind moment, Lucas thought he'd been mistaken. He leaned back in the chair and ran both hands over his face.

Reaching out, Lucas snatched a photograph and kept his eyes fixed on the image. Heat sizzled through him like a brushfire.

Lucas let out an audible sigh. "Who are you really and what are you up to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Let's talk:_**

 **Siennese -** _wow...very impressive. It's all about the mind games. Let's face it, we all do it, we want to gauge the person before we let them in, in this case Lucas is definitely playing safe and for sure smart...can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for this story._

 **Naelacy -** _Who is she really? Riley or Morotia? Lucas knows, he just needs the confirmation._

 **Discursus -** _Missy is the daughter of one of the Major investors in Lucas' company. She forced her way into working there._

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Hello Friend**

 _\- It's the friend we meet along the way that help us appreciate the journey._

* * *

Once Riley stepped inside her bedroom, she breathed an audible sigh of relief. She's exhausted. She's been running on a hectic phase that she can feel her mind and body starting to protest.

Riley took off her shoes and dropped her blazer to the other side of her bed, leaving her ample room to curl up in the soft, white bedding. She crawled into the dark cocoon of the covers. Her mind and body were exhausted from the day's developments, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Lucas," Riley mumbled as the dream realm captured her and carried her away.

 **…** **..**

"You have to take her." The words came out in a rush. "I have a meeting with a supplier and I need someone to watch her while I do that."

Lucas turned to see his sister standing behind him, hands on her hips and shaking her head. "You never had a problem watching her before."

Lucas let out a low growl of annoyance. Closing his eyes, he silently wish for more patience. "I don't have a problem watching her, if I'm at home. Chloe this is an office not a day care."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "I know that Lucas. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice but to bring her here since the nanny came down with a flu."

Lucas sighed, and the lines in his face deepened apologetically. "I didn't know that."

"Mom's out of town," she said quietly. "I don't know who else I can ask."

He nodded somberly. "I'll watch her while you go for that meeting," Lucas placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "After the meeting take the rest of the day off."

"That's a good idea." Chloe agreed.

Lucas dropped his hand, and his eyes softened. "So where is she?"

 **…** **..**

"Maybe we should change the sleeves?" Mandy asked Riley. "How about we widen it?"

"It's pretty," A tiny voice piped in.

Smiling, Riley stooped down beside the owner of the tiny voice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the little girl said as she bounced up to retrieve a pink ball that had rolled away underneath the work table.

Riley quickly faced Mandy. "Who's little girl is that?"

Mandy shook her head. "No clue."

"We need to find who her parents are. She can't be wondering around the building by herself. It's not safe." Riley turned to the little girl who returned with the ball. "Hi sweetheart. Do you know anybody that works here?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes," she said.

She handed Riley her pink ball. "Hold this. I need to get Tammy."

"Tammy?"

"She's my friend and I left her outside to get my ball."

"Can I go with you to get Tammy?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon," she said to Riley.

Riley glanced at Mandy and back at the little girl. "Since I now know your friend's name, can I also get yours?"

"Stacy."

"That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you, Stacy. I'm Riley."

"Okay," Stacy gingerly walked past Riley and out of their office.

Baffled, Riley followed her.

Stacy walked inside a room and reached in under the table to pull out a doll. She smiled at Riley. "Tammy this is Riley. She's our new friend."

"It's nice to meet you Tammy." Riley gently grabbed the doll's hand and shook it.

"Tammy and I are sad. Can you play with us?" Stacy asked.

Riley sucked in a breath, annoyed with whomever left this little girl. "Sure I'll play with you but I can't stay that long okay?"

 **…** **..**

"You left her alone?" Lucas squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

"In my office. I'm not an idiot Lucas." Chloe answered irritably.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. I told her to wait here."

Irritation flared in Lucas' gut at his sister. "Chloe she's six. Last I heard six year old kids don't really listen well."

"Shut up and help me find her!"

Lucas snatched the phone from his pocket and dialed. "Hello?" he barked and rapidly gave out instructions.

Chloe lowered her gaze and blinked away the moisture gathering in her eyes, "I shouldn't have left her."

"I called security, someone will check the cameras and the rest will search for her."

"So we just wait here?" Chloe asked.

"No."

 **…** **..**

Lucas slipped the phone into his pocket after talking to Zay to keep a look out for Stacy. His fist was poised to knock on the closed small boardroom but stopped at the sound of girly giggles.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"Listen," Lucas said, keeping his voice low. He nodded toward the door. "I think she's inside but she's not alone."

Stacy smiled at Riley. "I like playing with you."

"I like playing with you too." Riley replied.

"My mommy is always busy so I only play with Martha. Martha is my nanny. Do you play with your mommy?" Stacy asked.

"Sometimes my mommy plays with me but she also works so she gets busy too."

"That's too bad."

Drat. Now Stacy felt sorry for her.

"When I was five, my mommy and daddy had to go to work and I didn't want them to so they gave me a bear."

"A bear?"

"Yeah, a small brown bear. I called him Berry the Bear-Bear."

Stacy looked at her as if she's a crazy one.

"I was five okay?" Riley reminded the little girl. "Anyways," she continued, "I didn't like him at first because I wanted my mommy and daddy but as it turned out he's the _bestest_ friend ever. I get to dress him up, bring him anywhere with me, tell him my secrets to and the best part? I get to be as crazy and goofy as I can be and he never ever make fun of me. He's kinda like Tammy here."

"So you didn't want your mommy anymore?"

Riley smiled gently at Stacy. "I will always want my mommy but since Berry the Bear-Bear was given to me by my mommy, it kinda felt like he's half my mommy."

"Mommy didn't give me Tammy. Uncle Luke did."

Riley had nothing to say to that.

"Do you think my mommy can get me a bear?"

"Not after that stunt you pulled young lady."

The stern voice caused Riley to face Chloe as she continued.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in my office? You got me and Uncle Lucas worried. And because we had to look for you I had to cancel my meeting today."

The little girl's lips fell into a pout, but she didn't say anything instead she tugged on Lucas' arm. "I'm sorry Uncle Luke." She whispered loudly. "Don't be mad."

Intrigued, Riley stood and leaned closer to Stacy.

Lucas bent down to meet Stacy on her level. "I'm not mad. We were worried. We didn't know where you were and if something bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Stacy held tight to her uncle's hand.

"You should also apologize to your mommy." Lucas reminded Stacy.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"This is unacceptable Stacy." Chloe reprimanded.

Tears were pooling in the child's green eyes. Riley's heart ached for her.

Lucas straightened. "Chloe, why don't you call the supplier and see if they still want to keep the meeting. I'll watch Stacy. Is that okay with you short stack?"

The child nodded solemnly.

"Good," Lucas said, smiling. "Go say bye to your mom."

"Bye Mommy."

 **…** **..**

When Lucas walked inside the small meeting room, he did a double take. With her hair in the usual bun at her nape, and wearing a loose cardigan and a plain white blouse—not to mention her black frame glasses—she didn't look a thing like the sexy siren who'd posed in the photographs. She was once again their simple in house fashion designer.

Thank God.

"Uncle Luke, this is my new friend." Stacy let go of Lucas' hand and grabbed Riley's instead. "She played with me. She's very nice and I like her. A lot."

"Miss Matthews," he said stiffly. "Thank you for watching over Stacy."

Riley cast a furtive look at him, her color high. "I…of course," she murmured, looking relieved at any excuse to escape. "I should get back to work."

"It's really nice meeting you," Riley said to Stacy, smiling. "I had fun playing with you and Tammy."

"You're going?"

Riley stooped down in front of Stacy. "I have to go back and help my friend. Maybe next time you can come and visit then you and I can play again. But make sure you let someone know where you're going. Okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Riley gave Stacy a hug.

As Lucas watched Riley interact with his niece attraction thrummed through him, along with the unexpected urge to remove those glasses and kiss her senseless. Angry with himself, he quickly glanced away. "C'mon Stacy. Let Miss Riley go back to work."

"Bye, Riley."

 **…** **..**

Once they reached Lucas' office, Stacy could only stare. "Wow. This is where you work?"

"Yep. It's cool, huh?"

"Very cool." Stacy answered.

"What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"Riley gave me a cookie. It was really good. She said she made it for her brother but she brought some for her friends to share."

"Oh?" It was very hard to dislike a woman who made his niece happy.

"Yep. Can I play with her again? She's very nice and funny. She's good at telling stories too."

Lucas frowned for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration, then it cleared and he smiled. "Oh, and when she tells a story she uses different voices. My favorite is about Rileytown. She made me laugh. You should hear her."

"Oh?" He tried to pretend disinterest, but in truth he was fascinated to hear about Riley's interactions with Stacy.

"Yeah, and she can make cookies, pies and her favorite is chocolate cake! She promised me that when she bake a cake she will ask you to bring me some."

"It sounds like you have a lot of fun with Riley."

"We're best buds. Me and Tammy and Riley are a team. Riley says so. I like her a ton."

She suddenly gave Lucas a funny sidelong look he couldn't quite interpret. "Except I think maybe she's lonely."

Riley Matthews lonely?

Lucas couldn't even imagine it. Still, the conviction in his niece's voice set off warning bells. "Stacy, why do you say that? Did Riley tell you that?"

Stacy's big green eyes opened wide and she looked so genuinely startled at the question that Lucas knew he must be completely off the mark.

The little girl giggled. "No! I just know."

"How?" Lucas pressed.

"Because her best friends are going away."

"Going away? Where?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. But she looked so sad so Tammy gave her a hug. Uncle Luke?"

"Yes, short stack?"

Her eyes glowed and she smiled, the first genuine, heartfelt smile she had ever given him. "Maybe you should also give Riley a hug since your hug always make me feel better."

* * *

 ** _sooo...what do you guys think? As promised this story will get updated at lease once a week. Enjoy reading!_**

 ** _Let me know your thoughts people :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late update guys, I've been sick and just started feeling better.**_

 _ **Thank you for the comment and reviews, I really appreciate them. Let me know what you guys think.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Bear With Me?**

 _'_ _If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever.' – Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

"I do _not_ need a man," Riley Matthews pronounced.

Maya scoffed. "Yes, you do."

Since there was no point in arguing with Maya, Riley conceded to her best friends this round of the beat–to–death subject and returned her attention to her burger.

Maya leaned forward, curiosity twinkled in her eyes. "So?"

"What?"

Maya shook her head. "Do you really want me to spell it out?"

"Peaches—"

Maya winked. "Ah-ha! Something did happened. Spill or I will march to your office right now."

Riley grimaced. "Nothing happened."

Maya cocked her head. "Are you sure?" Her skepticism showed in her tone. "You're lying to me."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying Maya. It's just hard to explain okay? Work is busier than ever and I love that but I can't shake this feeling that something big is about to happen."

Maya asked, "Bigger than Lucas' girlfriend working with you?"

"Yeah."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "You're just being paranoid."

Riley reached for her friends' hands. "You think so?" Her tone must have been snippy, because Maya blinked at her.

Riley took a deep breath to tamp down the anxieties, "Sorry."

Maya cleared her throat and said, "No biggie. Just, stop over thinking things. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Maybe I should tell Lucas the truth about Morotia." Riley murmured.

"Let it go Riles," Maya reassured her. "I think he's forgotten about her. I mean we haven't heard from him or his friend Zay. Unless of course you wanted him to contact her?"

Riley flashed a warning glare in Maya's direction. "It's not that. I don't want anything—"

"Everybody wants something," Maya piped up with, "Don't give me that look. Oh, please, you _sooo_ like the guy."

 **…** **..**

Riley fought against a rising hysteria. She's already feeling agitated even before her lunch date with Maya and this recent hiccup is sending her over the edge. "I don't know how I'm going to fix this. Do you have any suggestion?" She didn't really expect a reply from Mandy, who wisely didn't give one.

Riley grabbed a tuft of her brown hair. Now she knew what the saying "tearing her hair out" meant. That's just what she felt like doing. "There _must_ be a way to talk her out of this."

But it was already nearing midday. She and Mandy were meant to be heading down to SoHo after lunch to supervise the set-up of their test run for the new collection in one of the exclusive boutiques.

She picked up the hot pink rubber stress ball from the selection on their work table. Rather than squeeze it, she aimed it at the closed door. " _Aaargh_."

She let fly with the ball just as a tall, dark blonde-haired man shouldered his way into the room. The ball hit him smack on the chin. He dropped his phone with a thud.

Aghast, Riley got up from her chair and rushed around the table. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

Lucas gave a short, sharp curse as he put his hand to his face. Riley stopped in her stilettoed tracks, unable to take a step further. She felt the colour drain from her face, and she clutched the edge of the table for support against a wave of dizziness. "Mr. Friar," she croaked from a suddenly dry throat.

Lucas picked up the stress ball and tossed it back to her. "Miss Matthews," he said with the slightest raising of his eyebrows.

She caught the ball with one hand. Automatically gave it a squeeze before she put it back. If ever there was a stressful situation this was it.

She clutched her hand to her heart in a futile effort to stop its sudden, furious beating. "I'm so, so sorry."

Lucas tried not to stare at Riley but failed abysmally. Her hair had come undone and she looked ruffled and so…so…hot that it kicked his hormones awake.

"Mr. Friar? I — I'm sorry," Riley stammered.

Lucas' brow furrowed. "Good aim."

"Riley here is a Yankees fan," Mandy said with a light laugh as she walked closer to Riley. "Is there anything we can help you with Mr. Friar?"

Lucas cleared his throat to answer Mandy's question. "I need Miss Matthews' assistance with something," he said.

"Assistance? Assistance with what?" Bewilderment flitted across Riley's face, closely followed by suspicion. Her brown eyes narrowed. He didn't blame her for her doubts.

"Not for me," he said, too hastily—perhaps too harshly. "For Zay, I mean Mr. Babineaux."

Her brow pleated into a frown. "I don't know anything about marketing. And Ms. Bradford—"

"You should go Riley. I don't think we'll figure something out in the next hour or so."

Riley stilled. "Why don't you go? I mean...you've known Mr. Babineaux longer than I did."

Lucas gritted his teeth. Riley Matthews doesn't want to be with him. He drew his brows together. "Miss Matthews, this won't take long," he said in his deep voice.

"Trust me—we'll figure this out when you get back." Mandy tried to reassure Riley.

Riley's frown deepened. "But—"

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll have a break through once you leave this office."

Slowly Riley shook her head. "But, Miss Bradford, she's—"

"Miss Bradford what?"

"Speak of the devil," Mandy whispered to the shocked Riley.

Riley glanced over at Lucas, who was all ears and gazing in fascination at her.

"So?" Missy gestured with her hands as she spoke. "What were you saying about me before I walked in?"

Lucas took a step towards Riley. That step brought him closer to her. So close Riley was aware of his scent—so immediately familiar it sent her heart thudding into overdrive with an overwhelming rush of awareness.

"She was saying how she can't assist me because she needed to finish something for you. Apparently, Miss Matthews is not aware who the real boss is." Lucas stated.

Missy frowned. "Why would you need her, Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged. "I need her for a project."

"I'm not aware of any new project."

Lucas' eyes narrowed as his gaze went to Missy, "I'm not aware that I should discuss everything with you."

"You don't," Missy said gruffly. "But you can't take Miss Matthews. She needs to be here to correct her mistake."

Lucas watched the thoughts flutter across Riley's face—uncertainty, trepidation, defeat.

"Mr. Friar, I should really stay here. Mandy can help you out."

"That won't do Miss Matthews," he said through gritted teeth. Lucas walked towards Riley grabbed her hand and tucked in his, "She'll be back in an hour."

 **…** **..**

"Mr. Friar—"

"Lucas," he corrected.

Riley took a step back from Lucas, " _Mr. Friar_ , where are we going? I thought Mr. Babineaux needed my help, isn't his office in 6th floor?"

"Zay doesn't need you. I do." Lucas replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Miss Matthews, can you please stop asking questions and just come with me?"

"No. I have a lot of work to do and I left Mandy alone with Miss Bradford because you told us that Mr. Babineaux needed my help. If your Miss Bradford finds out, she's going to have a fit."

"I'm not worried about Missy _."_ Lucas' expression was dead serious.

"You're not worried about her because you don't work for her. She can't fire you."

A smile curled Lucas' lips. "Consider yourself lucky to be fired. I heard she's more difficult than Chloe."

Riley shook her head and pressed one hand against Lucas' chest to keep him at a safe distance. "Well, I don't want to get fired. I love my job and I like the people I work with. Most of them anyways."

"Let me get this straight. You're worried about Missy getting upset and yet you're not worried about upsetting me. You do remember that I am the CEO, right?."

Riley's brown eyes grew wide. She shook her head as she pulled her lips hard back against her teeth in an attempt to smother the burst of nerve-fuelled annoyance. Then, losing it, "Are you firing me?"

"Do you know that that's the second time you ask me that? Be careful, one of these days I might just do that. But fortunately for you, that's not today." His smile was reassuring, his hand extended like a lifeline.

"Thank you," Riley said, "what is it that you need my help with?"

Then, before she could ask or say anything else, he took her elbow, opened the door for her and said, "C'mon, fresh air first, then we eat," and refusing to take no for an answer, he steered her out into the street.

"You've been working non-stop and you look stressed and you still have a tough afternoon ahead of you. You need to relax and eat."

"I'll pick up a sandwich."

"That's not enough. You need proper food."

She shook her head, "And I will once I figure out what I need to do with that stu—, I mean darn dress."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Am not." Riley glanced at her watch. "Mr. Friar, can you _please_ tell me what is it that you need me for?"

"Difficult and persistent."

"Takes one to know one," Riley said quietly. She brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed, pressing her thumb near the crest of her eye socket where the tension seemed to be drilling into her skull.

"I need your help choosing a teddy bear for Stacy."

"Right," Riley muttered. "Why didn't you just tell me that earlier?"

 **…** **..**

 _Uncle Luke Tammy and I want a special teddy,_ Stacy pleaded.

Lucas scanned the shelves of toys, out of his depth. He knew wool from silk and blue from indigo, but he didn't know the difference between a doll that cried and a doll that talked.

Was one better than the other?

Personally, he would have gone with talking over crying. Not that Stacy need another doll. Nope. This time his niece is asking for a bear. A special teddy bear.

Knowing that he needed help, he turned to Riley for assistance. After all, Riley was the one who put the idea of a special bear in his niece's mind. He simply wanted to ensure that he doesn't disappoint and nothing to do with wanting to spend some time with Riley.

The store took him back to his childhood. He remembered shopping for toys with his mother and his sister.

"What colour are we looking for?"

Lucas' mouth flickered at the corners. "Brown?"

Riley stared at him innocently. "Size?"

"That's what I brought you here for Miss Matthews." Lucas stepped closer. Lowered his voice. "Stacy ask for a _special teddy bear_. Any idea where she got the idea from?"

"A special— ? Well that's—" She swallowed and then scowled. "Stacy got the idea from me."

"Well then Miss Matthews, I suggest you help me find the most special teddy bear in this store."

Riley wish she can leave then remember she was doing this for Stacy.

"Come with me." Riley grabbed Lucas' hand.

Lucas stared at the small brown teddy bear. "What makes this bear special?"

"This bear is special because Stacy and Tammy will be its new friends. This bear is special because he will be keeping Stacy company and will be getting lots of cuddle from a very special girl. This bear is special because he looks like Berry the Bear-bear."

Lucas turned to look at her. " _Berry_ who?"

"Berry the Bear-bear." Riley squared her shoulders. "He's my special teddy bear growing up."

This time Lucas didn't bother holding back the smile. "Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Why Stacy won't stop talking about teddy bears. How she _needs_ to have one. My niece is copying you Miss Matthews."

"Oh,"

"It's fine Miss Matthews. The bear I can get, let's just hope she doesn't ask me to bring her to Rileytown."

 _Crap._ Riley lifted her gaze and saw Lucas' mouth still curled in that half smile. The smile that made a woman want to do naughty things to his lips. The smile that made women stupid. _Double crap._

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

"Thank you for helping me out Miss Matthews."

"I'm glad I can help. Hopefully Stacy will love her new teddy bear."

Lucas nod his head. "I'm sure she will."

"Well, I have to go back." Riley fought the urge to turn tail and run. Instead, she deliberately placed one foot in front of the other.

"Maybe next time you can help me find a nice motorcycle."

"I…I'm sorry, what did you say," Riley finally managed.

Lucas shrugged. "Forget it. I lost my mind there for a minute. What can you possibly know about motorcycles. I was just thinking of someone else. Thanks again for your help, Miss Matthews."

Riley nodded and stood silently as she watched Lucas walk in the building; then she drew in a deep breath. _Does he know?_ Riley shuddered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for the comments and reviews. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Let the Games Begin**

 _'_ _The powerful have always preyed on the powerless. That how they become powerful in the first place.' – Tyrion Lannister (Game of Thrones)_

* * *

'You!' Missy exclaimed, her voice pitchy and gruff and entirely fuming, and accusatory. "Where the hell have you been?"

'I was with Mr. Friar assisting him with something.'

'And what would that be?' came the next curt question.

'I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to say,' Riley replied.

'Miss Matthews, I understand you're new here so let me clarify something to you," Missy's eyes were slits and there was a snarl on her face. "Lucas. Is. Off. Limit.'

Riley nodded, slowly and deliberately. 'Yes, I understand.'

'Good.' Missy said, rolling her eyes, 'Now go and finish the dress. I value every minute in the day."

 **…** **..**

"Please tell me the bitch is fuming," Mandy asked as she leaned in to talk to Riley.

"Okay, Mandy, I won't tell you." Riley laughed.

"Miss Matthews!"

Riley put a finger to her lips, shushing Mandy. 'Yeah, she's mad.'

"Good. I hate that woman."

"Did she give you a hard time while I was gone?" Riley asked gravely.

Mandy's response was a short burst of laughter. "Ya think?" she asked. 'Not that I care.'

"Any luck in figuring out what we should do with that dress?" Riley asked.

'No amount of accessories or alteration can fix that god awful dress.' Mandy rolled her eyes. 'Missy designed it so she should fix it.'

Riley paused to forcefully release her breath. 'It's not that awful, there's just too many things going on.'

'It's awful! I may not have visited Paris, but I know for a fact that that dress is not an acceptable European fashion.' Mandy argued.

'Maybe we can—'

"Oh, hell no," Mandy said, "We are not staying late again just so we can save Cruella de Vil's ass. No. Nope. Not happening.'

"Please?"

'You're a lot of work, you know that?'

Riley's laugh was light and cheerful. 'Yup. My best friends said that once or twice.'

"Fine. I'll stay. I actually have an idea or two," Mandy smiled a smile that spells trouble. 'C'mon, this is going to be another long night.'

 **…** **..**

"Should we ask Missy for her opinion?"

"She's not in yet," Mandy said. "Chloe and Gene are waiting. Let's get this over with." Mandy started off down the hall at a brisk pace.

Just steps behind her Riley asked, "What do we say if they asked about Missy?"

"Say nothing. Do nothing."

"But…"

Many looked over her shoulder. "Nothing," she repeated.

Riley came up beside her. "Maybe we should wait for Missy. It is her design concept."

"The monstrous dress was her design. This dress is our combined concept. If Missy had an ounce of professionalism about her she would be here on time, just as she should have since she started working here. If she doesn't care, why should we? We should give her time to finish throwing tantrums, if that's what she's doing."

Riley tsked. "Missy will be furious."

Mandy stopped in her tracks. She looked at Riley. "That's too bad. You know how she feels about us. And Riley, if you pull any of your feng shui, chakra or karma bullshit today, you're going to end up on top of my hit list."

"But something could go wrong!"

"For God's sake," Mandy said impatiently, walking again. "And some things go right ."

…..

'What's this?'

It wasn't so much of a question as a demand for an immediate explanation. The past days had been regularly punctuated by such demands, thinly veiled as polite inquiries. Chloe Friar had descended into the boardroom of Top Styles like a female panther leaping into a gathering of easy prey, intent on a kill.

Gene glanced worriedly.

'That's the dress Miss Bradford designed,' Mandy explained.

Riley leaned forward to peer at Mandy and then subsiding back into her chair with a feeling of doom.

'You call this a _dress_?' Chloe pushed her chair back and coolly contemplated Riley who seemed to be caught in a state of nervous agitation.

Agreeing Missy Bradford to work with her and Lucas was proving to be a nightmare from hell.

Chloe placed her hands flatly on the surface of the table and enunciated her next few words with grim, measured cruelty.

'Listen to me very carefully. If you don't take your jobs seriously, there's the door, I don't want you here. This is one of the revered design houses in the world. My family and I work very hard to maintain that and I expect nothing less from everyone here. Do I make myself absolutely clear?'

Chloe watched Gene that was sitting opposite her nod weakly. 'Where is Miss Bradford?' She watched the inexpert evasion of her question with hooded eyes. She glanced at her watch, then returned her attention to Gene's flushed face.

'So, where is she?' Chloe linked her fingers casually together and waited. She learned from her father and Lucas that people, generally, underestimated the great virtue of silence. In her experience, there was nothing more persuasive when it came to getting a truthful answer than silence. It could be unnerving and quite deadly.

'Uhm, Miss Bradford is…well…we don't really know. I mean…,' Riley tried to explain.

'I'm looking for an answer in one sentence, Miss Matthews. Surely it cannot be that difficult.'

Gene frowned. 'Miss Bradford is not yet here.'

'Not here…?' Chloe's voice was ominous in its smoothness. 'Severe ill health, perhaps? Or was she out of the country?'

For a few seconds, Riley seriously debated going for the severe ill health option.

'She usually doesn't come in the office till after lunch. She said she was busy.' Mandy offered.

'She. Said. She. Was. Busy.' Chloe was finding it a little difficult to believe her ears. 'How often is she busy?' Chloe directed her question to Mandy.

'Every day.'

'Miss Bradford is an executive, we are not privy to her schedule.' Gene elaborated in a desperate attempt to avert the equivalent of a missile homing in ruthlessly onto its target, judging from the expression on Chloe's face.

'How many design concepts did Miss Bradford do? This cannot be the only one, by any chance?'

'Believe me that's more than enough,' was Mandy's mumbled response.

Chloe felt her tightly reined-in patience begin to unravel. 'Miss Taylor, describe this dress to me.'

'Hideous.'

Gene opened his mouth to intercept, and closed his mouth before he could utter a word.

Chloe leaned forward, elbows on the desk. 'Miss Matthews?'

Riley was slightly taken aback but decided to be honest. 'Complicated.'

'So why the hell are you showing me this?' Chloe asked.

'Miss Bradford asked us to streamline the design,' Riley said neutrally, 'Unfortunately, with this kind of innovative design it's very hard to balance style and functionality.'

'In other words, Miss Taylor is right. This dress is garbage.'

Gene grunted, barely hearing this piece of uninvited information.

'Tell me your team have something else for me Gene or heads will start rolling.' Chloe threatened.

'As a matter of fact we do.' Mandy quipped.

 **…** **..**

An expression of astonishment widened Mandy's eyes. "That was a surprise.'

Except that surprised was far too mild a word. Even shocked wasn't good enough. Stunned perhaps. And had Riley known what to expect she would never have come in today. Mandy was not on her list of favourite people right now.

'Riley.' Mandy stepped forward and eyed Riley suspiciously, 'Whoa! You okay?'

'Missy will kill us.'

"You know, that's one thing I'm sorry for," Mandy said, thoughtfully pinching her bottom lip. "Hmm…actually, nope. I'm not sorry. What's the worst that can happen? We could lose our job—" she paused and chuckled "—I could always end up working in a Mexican restaurant."

Riley laughed. 'And I can always ask my mom for my old job back.'

'That's my girl.' Mandy surveyed the hall with a bemused eye and suddenly elbowed Riley. "Mr. Lucas Friar is making a beeline for you."

Riley looked up and saw Lucas coming toward her.

"Ladies," Lucas smiled, revealing a perfect set of pearly whites Riley knew only a visit to a dentist to the rich and famous, could provide. Lucas had toothpaste-commercial teeth — as perfect as any Hollywood star's. He coupled that with four-hundred-dollar haircuts for his dark blond hair, perfectly tailored Italian suits, a Rolex, and a physique toned by, Riley guessed, 5:00 a.m. workouts. And he always smelled of a fantastic cologne she could never identify — and refused to ask about.

"Mr. Friar." Mandy smiled enigmatically, 'Oh, I forgot my favorite pen in the boardroom. Riley, why don't you go without me? I'll see you in a bit.'

Riley rolled her eyes and tried to grab on to Mandy who expertly dodge her and walked away. "Mandy."

 **…** **..**

Riley called on all her internal discipline to keep her focus up on Lucas. The temptation to ogle was always there-how could it not be? He's the ultimate Prince Charming and no red-blooded woman could be immune to the urge to admire. Shamefully, she's no exception.

'Mr. Friar, is there something you need?' she demanded, affecting a long-suffering big-sister tone.

'I don't need anything. Just stopping to say hi, that's all,' Lucas answered, too innocently.

'Oh, well, hello.'

'But now that you mentioned it, maybe you can assist me with something.'

Riley closed her mouth and took a microsecond to keep cool. 'What would you need assistance with?'

'Do you know any good café around here? One that has a homey and welcoming feel to it?'

'A café?'

'Yeah. I used to go to this cozy café, maybe you've heard of it, Topanga's. Nice little place, very homey and the coffee and pastries are delicious.'

Riley nodded, 'So why are you looking for another one?'

'I didn't like the service. They have this temperamental and rude employee. Really bad with customers.' Lucas said in a low, husky and threaded with amusement voice.

'Really?' Riley bit back an add-on comment about _horrible_ customers. She never let sassy snark out in the work place; professionally polite was how she played it.

' _Really_. So any idea where I should go for my morning coffee?"

Riley lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at him. "Starbucks." She said stepping to the side and walked away.

 **...**

Lucas quirked a brow at Riley's curt reply. The woman is a bundle of contradiction, perfect example _of sugar, spice and everything nice_. But Riley Matthews had interfered with more than his business, Lucas decided as his mouth settled into a grim line. He'd join her in this game she's playing and enjoy the thrill of the chase, and when it's all said and done Riley Matthews would learn not to play in the big boy's yard. And that would have brought him a sense of deep satisfaction.

Lucas' mobile chimed. He glanced at the screen.

"Sir Lucas, Stacy is missing!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for the comments and reviews, I really appreciate it. Yup, Lucas knows! You guys have to tune in to see what our resident hunk will do...**_

 ** _on another note...Happy Valentines Day! ❤💏❤...kisses and loves to everyone...I know I'm a day early, I figured I better post this before I get so busy and occupied tomorrow and forget._**

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – And you thought it can't get Worse…**

 _'_ _Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder.' – Petyr Baelish (Game of Thrones)_

* * *

" _Stacy's what?_ "

Leaning against the open door of the elevator, his cell phone cradled against his ear and noise from other employees making it nearly impossible to hear, Lucas was sure there had to be some mistake.

'Sir Lucas, I can't find Stacy. I tried calling Miss Chloe but she's not picking up her phone."

"Calm down Martha. Did you check the entire house?"

"Yes sir, I checked everywhere," said Mrs. Martha Gomez, Stacy's thirty-something, ever-so-proper, nanny. "Sir Lucas, I have been looking for over an hour. Maybe we should call the police."

Lucas could just imagine the story Stacy would tell about this particular antic. Stacy was always up to something, always scheming and planning, always into some sort of trouble.

"No. Try calling Chloe again. I'm on my way there." Lucas frowned. 'And Martha? Breath.'

 **…** **..**

Riley glanced up from her computer and almost aspirated her coffee right there in their office.

 _God, no._

She couldn't possibly be having that bad of a day, could she? "Stacy?"

The little girl gave her a sweet smile. 'Hi Riley.'

'What are you doing here?' Riley stood and scanned her neck to see if Stacy is with someone. 'Who's with you?'

"No one." Stacy shrugged. "Martha didn't want to come so I _camed_ by myself."

"What do you mean by yourself?" That should have said it all but Riley wanted to be sure.

"I called for a car and ask the driver to bring me here."

"You didn't call for a yellow car did you?" Riley asked.

Stacy beamed. 'How did you know?'

"Definitely not a good day," Riley murmured to herself, "Stacy, do you have your Uncle Lucas' phone number?'

'Yup.' Stacy nodded and handed Riley her phone.

Swallowing to ease her dry mouth, Riley dialed Lucas Friar's phone.

"Stacy?" Lucas answered in a rough whisper.

"Uhmn. No. It's Miss Matthews actually.'

"Miss Matthews?' His grip tightened on the steering wheel. 'Now is not a good time. Wait! Why are you calling me from my niece's phone?"

"Oh, well…I'm sorry…I wouldn't have called...but you see…Stacy is here in my office," she tossed out.

"Stacy?"

'Yeah, young girl, around six or seven, blonde with green eyes. You know, your niece.'

Lucas cast a glance at his phone, but then his attention returned to driving. 'I know who Stacy is Miss Matthews. Why is she with you? How did she get there?'

Lucas pulled up at a stop and turned his car around.

'I think it's best if you ask her that,' Riley said. 'Also, can you check if there's a cab waiting down stairs? I think you owe the driver some cash."

Lucas groaned. 'Miss Matthews, can you make sure that Stacy stays with you until I get back?'

'No problem.' Riley answered then hang up.

Stacy sighed. 'Am I in trouble?'

Keeping her eyes down, a tight smile on her face, Riley made her way beside Stacy, 'Let's wait for Uncle Lucas, okay?'

 **…** **.**

"Matthews." Missy called then glanced down at Stacy. 'Who is this kid and why is she here in our office?'

'I'm Stacy.'

Missy's eyes narrowed. 'Kids are not allowed here.'

Stacy stared back at Missy defiantly, 'I don't like you. You're mean.'

Riley pulled Stacy close while patting her shoulder. 'Stacy.''

'You don't have any manners do you?' Missy snarled at Stacy.

Stacy's pigtails shook from side to side.

'Children are not allowed here. This is an office and not a daycare. Get rid of her Matthews or you can find yourself a new job.'

Stacy straightened her shoulders and curled her fists. "You're not nice and I'm telling Uncle Luke."

'Uncle Luke?' Missy's breath caught. 'Is Lucas Friar your uncle? Are you Chloe's daughter?'

Widening her smile, Missy extended her hand. For a moment, Stacy just stared at it as if she didn't know how to finish the gesture then ignored Missy's hand altogether. 'Why didn't you tell me you're Lucas' niece? Where is your uncle?'

Riley paused, observing the child and allowing Stacy a moment to adjust to Missy's sudden change in demeanor.

"Who are you?" Stacy asked bluntly.

'My name is Missy, I'm your Uncle Lucas' girlfriend.'

'No you're not.'

"Stacy!"

Riley met Lucas' gaze as he walked towards Stacy. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her Miss Matthews," Lucas offered. "Stacy, say goodbye. You and I need to have a talk."

For a few moments Stacy stood mute, her mouth set in a stubborn line.

Lucas, however, didn't back down.

Finally Stacy wavered a fraction. "Can we eat first Uncle Luke? I'm really hungry."

With a smile, Missy crouched down to Stacy's level, 'Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you tell me earlier? That settles it, you, me and Uncle Luke are going out to eat.' Missy looked at Lucas straight in the eye to let him know she was taking over—and he can question her in front of a child—or go along with it.

 **…** **..**

'Why didn't we bring Riley with us?'

'Because she has to work.' Missy quickly answered.

'I wanted her to come. She's a lot of fun and you're not.'

Lucas coughed into his hand but Missy could see he was covering a smile. His eyes lightened for a moment, sparkling with barely concealed laughter. Missy arched an eyebrow at him, annoyed at how valiantly he tried to keep a straight face at the nerve of his precocious niece.

Missy struggled not to give the child a snarky remark. She hates children. They're messy and loud.

If she and Lucas were to have children she would ensure that they hire the best nannies money can afford and send them off to boarding school as soon as they are old enough.

'Uncle Luke can we leave now?'

'I thought you said you're hungry?' Lucas asked confused.

'I am but I don't like it here and _she_ doesn't like me here,' Stacy pointed at Missy and continued, 'She just wants to eat with you.'

Leave it to a child to get right to the point of the matter, Lucas thought.

Lucas didn't mind. He was used to the straightforward, curious nature of children. He much preferred it, in fact, versus lying, deceitful adults. At least kids were honest.

 **…** **..**

'Maya, stop laughing. This is serious,' Riley groaned.

'Chillax Riles.'

'I can't,' Riley wailed, 'If Missy didn't hate me before she'll definitely hate me now. This is sooo not good.'

"Riles, peaches, I need you to calm down," Maya said as she strolled into her living room.

'Are you listening to me?'

"Not at all." Maya looked up from her cell phone—and gaped at the ceiling. 'Do you want me to get you?'

'What?'

Maya shook her head. "I'll come and get you and then you can make a run for it."

"Maya," Riley said on a gasp. "You're not helping me! I mean, you're—"

Ah heck, what had Riley just said?

"I get it. You need to calm down," Maya offered, not seemingly fazed by Riley's outburst. "Look, you and Mandy got recognized by this Chloe girl because you guys work so hard and you deserve it. If this Missy gives you a hard time because of it then tell her off. Flick her a finger or something."

Riley hesitated a moment, the corners of her lips once again curving down as her brow furrowed. 'What about Lucas?'

'What about him?'

Riley sighed.

'I taught you don't like the guy? It shouldn't be that hard to ignore a six foot something male with hot and yummy set of legs, would it?' Maya ask teasingly.

Riley's apprehension hung almost palpably in the air.

'What's really bothering you Riles?'

Riley cleared her throat but her voice was gruff as she replied. "I think Lucas knows."

'What does Lucas know?' Maya asked, concern evident in her voice.

'That I'm Morotia or Morotia is me.'

'Ohhh.' Maya stood straighter. 'Meet you at the bay window later.'

 **…** **..**

Lucas stared at Stacy, a sickening pit forming in his stomach. "Your mother will be mad at you."

"Don't tell her!" Stacy burst out. "She's going to yell at me and then I won't be allowed to do anything again," she explained.

The pit in Lucas' stomach hardened. "Sorry short stack. Martha left her a message when she couldn't find you. You're mommy would have gotten the message by now."

Stacy momentarily looked panicked, then her mouth thinned again, a determined if futile gesture.

For a moment, Lucas just looked at his niece. "Care to tell me why you left home by yourself?" he urged finally.

"I'm bored and I got sad," Stacy offered.

Lucas nodded, then smoothed one hand over the girl's hair. "Why were you sad?"

"I miss daddy," Stacy managed to say, her tears beginning to come.

Lucas leveled his gaze on the Stacy. 'He doesn't work here Stace.'

Reluctantly the child spoke. "I know."

"So why come here?"

Stacy's gaze traveled to Lucas' office window. 'I want to play with Riley. She's nice and she makes me laugh.'

Lucas had to take a deep breath to hide his shock. Straightening up, he withdrew his cell phone. "I'll call your mommy and tell her that you're with me."

"Uncle Luke, she's going to be mad at me!" Stacy hollered, before Lucas could dial.

"Whoa!" Lucas replied. "Calm down. I need to let her know that you are safe so she won't call the police."

"I won't be able to see Riley anymore!" Stacy shouted.

As Lucas fumbled for words, Stacy burst into tears. "Stace, don't cry baby, Shush…come here." Lucas said gently.

"I want Riley," Stacy told him solemnly. "She's my only friend."

Lucas looked at his niece's face, seeing pain, loneliness, and—a disheartening lack of hope. "Okay, let me talk to your mommy. Stacy I cannot guarantee you not getting grounded but I can promise you that I won't let your mommy stop you from seeing Riley. In return, I need you to promise me that you will never, ever go anywhere alone. What you did is very dangerous. Something bad could have happen to you. Do you understand?'

Stacy looked suspicious but relieved. "Thank you Uncle Luke. I promise I'll be a good girl from now on. I won't ever leave without Martha. I promise."

Lucas straightened up and nodded, 'Good. C'mon let's go see your mom.'

 **…** **..**

Taking a deep breath, Lucas rapped gently on the grained wood.

"Come in," an agitated woman's voice called out.

Lucas grab hold of Stacy's small hand and walked into the office. His breath caught. Chloe look like a mess. Her eyes are red and her face is blotchy, even her clothes are wrinkled.

Chloe didn't have to speak to Lucas for him to know what was on her mind. She was worried for her child.

Chloe finally spoke, modulating her voice to something that could pass as a stage whisper. "Stacy. Thank god your safe.'

'She's fine.' Lucas spoke as he eye Stacy. 'Stacy, can you please sit outside while I talk to your Mommy?'

With no other choice, Stacy nodded.

'Stace, remember what we talked about okay?'

Stacy nodded, but Lucas could see the girl's throat working, either from gratitude or shame. Casually, Lucas draped one arm over Stacy's shoulders. 'I promise this won't take long.'

The moment Stacy closed the door Chloe let him have it.

'What the hell Luke? She was with you the whole time? The whole fucking time and you didn't tell me?'

He suppressed a groan. 'Calm down.'

'Calm down? Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I thought I lost my daughter,' Chloe stopped and burst into tears.

'Hey, I'm sorry.' Lucas grabbed his sister and let her bury her head in his chest. 'I'm sorry Chloe.'

Chloe pushed away and planted her hands on her hips. "Spare me the greater-good lecture, Lucas. Don't bother denying it. Or you wouldn't ask Stacy to stay outside."

'So defensive,' Lucas chuckled. 'Now I get where Stacy got it from.

Chloe glared.

"I am _not_ going to lecture you. Think of me as a lawyer. I'm here to represent your daughter's case.'

Chloe tilted her head to the side, tapping her chin with her index finger. "She bargained with you didn't she? We can't let this pass Luke, this is huge, she could have gotten hurt. Someone might have taken her!"

"I know. Believe me I know."

Chloe lunged in for a hug and tucked her head against Lucas' shoulder. She held him for the longest time.

And Lucas wrapped his arms around her because he knows she need his support.

"I needed that," she said. 'Thanks, Luke. What do I do?'

'That's what I want to talk to you about.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Feelings**

 _Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them from coming, but we can choose which one to surf._

* * *

The last thing Chloe Friar wanted was to discuss Stacy's father. 'Why are we back to this?'

'Because Chloe needs to know her father.' Lucas rubbed his forehead. 'Chloe don't you think it's time we know who he is?'

Redirecting his attention to the window, Lucas tried not to appear too hostile. Lucas and Chloe used to be very close. He'd always been a sucker about giving his big sister what she wanted, he recalled. His favorite comic book, his last piece of chocolate. He'd been her biggest fan when she'd had the leading role in her grade school play, and her staunchest defender when bullies had plagued her in middle school. The two year age difference didn't bother them. Chloe never pushed him away. Things only changed when Chloe went to Spain after a big break up. Months later she announced she's pregnant and that the father won't be involve.

'Drop it Luke.'

Lucas' jaw had clamped shut and he'd gritted his teeth. "Aren't you listening to anything I said?"

'And you aren't listening to mine,' Chloe had concluded, compressing her mouth into a thin line.

"Your daughter risk danger because she miss her dad," Lucas had continued. "This is serious Chloe."

Lucas regarded Chloe's anxious face, his heart contracted with compassion.

'We both know that Stacy didn't come here because of her dad. She came here for Miss Matthews.' Twin furrows dented Chloe's brow. 'Do you know how many times I've heard Riley's name since they've met? It was starting to drive me crazy. Riley is this…Riley did that…Riley says…'

All at once Lucas found it difficult to breathe. 'So it's Riley's fault?'

'Don't be absurd, Luke. I'm not blaming her,' frustrated, Chloe raked her fingers through her hair, 'I just—I just wish I can be like that with Stacy.'

'You can.'

'I can't,' Chloe murmured. 'I'm not sweet and soft, Luke. And before you interrupt, not even when we were kids. Sure I played and spent time with you but that's because I was bored and you're the only one else in the house besides the help. I'm nothing like Riley Matthews.'

Lucas held out his arms and, with a nudge Chloe edged toward him. 'Chloe, I'm always here for you and Stacy.'

The tremulous little puff of air she released, the sudden relaxing of her features, almost undid Lucas.

'I know Luke.' Chloe's somber gaze met his. 'So, what kind of punishment should we give Stacy?'

 **…** **..**

'You look like you can use a friend.'

Startled, Riley swung towards the familiar deep male voice. Its owner smiled down at her. Riley pasted a smile on her face and at the same time took in the expensive suit, confident stance and clean-cut lines of the man's face. 'Hey, what are you doing here?'

Farkle leaned forward and spoke softly. 'I had a meeting and since it's around the area I figured I'll come and visit you.'

'Maya told you to come and check up on me didn't she?'

After a brief silence, Farkle said, 'Do you want to talk about it now—or later?'

'Later? Perhaps never?' Riley paused, tempted to leave it at that, but something about the keen interest in Farkle's face made her go on. 'I think I took more than I can chew.'

'Okay.'

'Okay?' Riley went on. 'What do you mean by okay? You're a genius and all you can say is okay?'

'Hey, calm down.'

Riley shrugged. She wasn't so sure that was possible, but she'd do her best, of course. 'Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Do you want me to tell you what's wrong with you now or should we wait until later and wait for Maya?'

She nodded, smiling. 'What's wrong with me Farkle?'

'Nothing.' Farkle lowered his voice. 'There's nothing wrong with you Riles.'

'Are you sure? I think you're just saying that because we're friends.' Riley argued.

'We're more than friends Riles. You're my sister.' Farkle gave her a smile. 'There's absolutely nothing wrong with you other than you're overwhelmed. You've been working long hours, Riles. On your day off you still sketch designs. You need to relax.'

'Well, I admit I do work really long hours, but it has to be done.'

Farkle gave her a rueful smile. 'I get that. But didn't you once told us that having fun is what makes work interesting?'

'Yeah, but—'

'No buts. When was the last time you did something fun?'

Riley rolled her eyes. "Last week.'

'You mean when you came late for movie night and ended up sleeping before we even start the movie?' Farkle squeezed his friend's shoulder. 'Maya thinks you're over doing things.'

Riley smothered her own sigh. She loved Maya like a sister, but sometimes Maya strained her patience. However, Maya was her best friend and had supported her when she needed support, so Riley didn't allow her impatience to show in her voice. 'Maya worries too much.'

'And if the situation was reverse you would be doing the exact same thing.' Farkle reminded her.

Riley stared at her computer monitor. She was stumped for a word. She sighed and stretched. Just then the office door opened.

 **…** **..**

If looks could kill, the man Riley Matthews was talking to would be a dead man.

Lucas had finally settled the situation with Stacy, and Chloe was clearly less than impressed that he had decided to go ahead with making a deal with his six year old niece without his sister's say. Lucas wanted to talk to Riley and the visitor in her office is in his way.

"Now c'mon, let's change the subject and talk about something fun."

Riley laughed and Lucas' heart beat faster as his gaze returned to the wide smile, big brown eyes and sensual lips that had commanded his attention for the past nights.

Riley caught his eye and quickly shifted her gaze to the tall man in front of her.

Lucas frowned. 'Am I interrupting anything?'

Riley's face heated. "Mr. Friar—" she straightened, her throaty voice low "—this is—this is my friend. He just came by to visit."

Farkle turned to see the man that flustered Riley so much.

"Farkle Minkus. This is a surprise."

Hands braced against her hips, Riley maintained a safe distance between the two men as they give each other an awkward hug.

Riley tried to keep a low profile, hovering in the background. Riley tried not to look at Lucas, but every now and again her eyes would drift back to him seemingly of their own volition, and, each time they did, she encountered his dark, cynical gaze centred on hers.

She quickly looked away again, her heart skipping a beat and her skin breaking out in a moist wave of heat as she remembered the last banter they had when she was posing as Morotia.

'I didn't realized you know Farkle Minkus,' Lucas said in a tone that had a rough, sandpaper sort of quality to it. 'Have you guys known each other long?'

There was another loaded silence.

Riley moistened the parchment of her lips, trying not to look at Lucas, trying not to think of how close he was standing to her. 'Uhm, actually, Farkle and I—'

Lucas' brows lifted in amusement, as if he could see her discomfort.

'Um, Farkle and I—we've known each other for a very long time,' she mumbled.

'Yes, Riley and I go way back,' Farkle commented.

Riley felt Farkle's warm and large hand touch her briefly on the arm.

'I finished a meeting early and figured I'd come and visit Riley. I hope she won't get in trouble because of it. I promise I won't take up too much of her time.'

Riley brought her gaze to Farkle, a rueful grimace contorting his face.

'Thanks for the visit Farkle,' she said. 'I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll even buy you a drink later.'

Lucas gritted his teeth. He always thought of Farkle as a good guy but right now he hated the guy. 'You guys have a date tonight?'

'Not really.' Riley and Farkle replied at the same time.

Farkle laughed. 'I guess you can say that.'

Riley didn't correct Farkle. Her eyes downcast, she gave only a brief nod.

'Would you be leaving early?' Lucas attempted conversation, but all he got for his efforts was either a nod or a shake of her head. Riley was refusing to give him even a glimpse of those pretty brown eyes, and Lucas gave a hiss of irritation.

'I need to see you before you leave.' Lucas told Riley before he turned and left.

Farkle frowned. 'What was that about?'

'It's the brewing storm in Rileytown.' Riley's lips pursed tightly, so tightly it took a moment for her to release them enough to continue speaking. 'Thanks for the visit Farkle but I think you should leave. I can't have Missy seeing you here. I'll see you later. '

Farkle was less than impressed. 'You, me and Maya will definitely have a talk later.'

 **…** **..**

Riley Matthews disliked being called in to the office.

Standing before the half-open door leading to her boss's office, Riley admitted to herself that in truth she hated being the centre of attention. As family legend had it, she'd hidden at the back of her closet on the first day of kindergarten because the teacher asked her to state her name in front of her classmates. While that wasn't clear in her memory, she could recall in vivid detail the first day of high school where she was given the task of introducing her entire class in the school's assembly, the way the tag on her new shirt scratched the back of her neck, how she'd scratched at her nerve-induced hives. The worst, however, was being called on at a pretty recent job. Without a mother's hand to hold or a gaggle of friends with whom to get through the hours, that initial nervousness at a place of employment could be excruciating.

"Miss Friar?"

The lovely, well put together blonde slowly turned around. When she saw who it was, she made a slight nod.

 _"_ _Thank you for coming Miss Matthews. Have a seat_."

Though Chloe was civil to her, Riley had always felt Chloe's reticence around her. Of late she'd sensed her antipathy.

'Would you care for a cup of coffee?' Chloe offered.

"No, thank you," Riley murmured. 'You asked to see me Miss Friar?"

"Relax," Chloe said. "It's just me."

"Yeah. Just you," Riley repeated.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Miss Matthews," she said, "Contrary to what the office gossip mill has been saying about me, I don't normally chew and spit people out. Unless of course you give me a very good reason to."

A nervous bubble of laughter escaped Riley's throat. "Uhm, okay, I will keep that in mind."

"Miss Matthews," Chloe retreated toward the doorway. There, she shoved her hands in her pockets and cocked her head, studying her. "I called you here because I need to discuss my daughter with you."

 _Uh-oh. What now?_

Riley stiffened as Chloe headed toward her.

'Relax, Miss Matthews. I'm not upset with you nor do I blame you for my daughter's recent escapade." Chloe advised Riley. "Do you mind if I call you Riley? Seems rather odd I keep calling you Miss Matthews when what we are about to discuss is rather personal."

"Riley is fine," Riley inclined her head in acknowledgment of her comments.

Fading sunlight flooded the large office through the many windows. Colorful rugs covered the black marble floor, while masterpieces of fanciful art graced the walls. White furnishings added a crisp cleanliness to the room. Riley had no doubt that Chloe chose the design herself and yet Riley doesn't see any hint of personal touch. The desk or filing cabinets are devoid of any photos.

"My daughter seemed to like you a lot," Chloe advised the woman before her.

Riley nodded. 'The feeling is mutual. Stacy is an amazing girl.'

'Thank you.' Chloe said with a sigh, 'Though I doubt I have anything to do with that.'

Riley eyed Chloe, uncertain how to respond.

'It's okay Miss Matthews, I don't need you to say anything.' Chloe shook her head. 'My daughter—Stacy, well she's in a way like me, strong willed and stubborn. Guess all Friars are like that. Anyways, she's gotten in her head that you are her very special friend and would likely come up with different schemes just to spend time with you. As Luke mentioned, perhaps it's best if we discuss some form of visits with you that way Stacy would be less likely to do something outrageous like the stunt she pulled earlier.'

"I know it's a lot to ask and definitely beyond the scope of work," Chloe squeezed Riley's hand. "Do you think you can spend time with Stacy once in a while?"

Riley nodded an acknowledgment. "Of course. We can definitely set-up play dates."

'Play dates?' Chloe sat back and regarded Riley. 'Do you have a child of your own Riley?'

'Oh no. I meant for me and Stacy.'

 **…** **..**

Lucas Friar's eyes moved over the photographs spread out on his desk. His sculpted mouth tightened to a tight line like a whip, and anger speared him.

Riley Matthews stood him up!

He told her he wanted to speak with her and she never bothered to show up. She didn't even pick up the damn phone to let him know that she couldn't make it.

He felt the anger stab at him again, and with deliberate control made himself release the tension steeling his shoulders, his spine. He contoured his back against the leather moulding of the executive chair he was sitting in behind the mahogany desk in his office.

His hard gaze went on studying the photos.

The anger and unease Lucas felt now wasn't just down to Riley not showing up or to Farkle's visit or his apparent closeness to Riley Matthews, and it wasn't pride that made him deny that he was uneasy. Long before meeting Riley, long before he broke it off with Missy, there had been a deep unrest in his soul.

Restlessness he could not define.

A feeling within that he didn't want to visit but would have to sooner, and all because of a certain Riley Matthews.

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think? I don't know about you but I just love, love jealous Lucas._**

 ** _BTW, thank you so much for your comments, it's always nice to hear feed back from the readers. I don't know what I was thinking when I started this story but I actually didn't think it'll be this long, I figured 10 to 12 chapters and I'm done but this story had morphed into something different...oh well...till next time :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – This sucks…**

 _Pour yourself a drink, put on some lipstick, and pull yourself together. – Liz Taylor_

* * *

'You're late!'

Riley glanced at her watch.

"Ignore Maya." Farkle stepped up beside Riley and pressed a cool kiss to her cheek. "Everything okay?" he asked, interrupting her introspection.

'Everything's fine.'

Farkle pinned Riley with his astute stare.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine.'

Maya reached out a hand to smooth Riley's long curls. 'And well make sure that you stay fine.'

Riley forced herself to release a calming breath. 'Enough of these. What'd you guys get me?'

'What else but your usual,' Maya told her softly but firmly, "Farkle insisted we also get you a cake.'

'Awww, you guys love me.'

 **…** **..**

Lucas set the photos back on the desk with a sense of angry frustration.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? What is it about Riley Matthews that sets her above other women? What the hell am I going to do about this?_

With an angry impulse Lucas got to his feet. He need to get out.

 **…** **..**

 **'** Tell me again why we are here?' Zay asked Lucas impatiently.

An angry rasp escaped Lucas. 'Because I need coffee.'

"And the Starbucks across from our building doesn't have any?" A twinkle of humor lit Zay's eyes.

Lucas' expression shadowed.

Zay shook his head, a grin on his lips. "Hey, it's cool. We can even go all the way to Canada if you want. I heard they have good coffee there," he said.

Yet again Lucas' expression darkened.

'Dude, this silent brooding is not working for me.'

'Sorry,' Lucas said. 'Just have a lot on my mind.'

"It doesn't include a pretty brunette does it?" Zay asked. His voice was low and slow, a homegrown Texas roll. 'I only asked because she happened to be sitting in one of the chairs inside.'

 **…** **..**

'I can't believe we're spending Friday night at your mom's café.' Maya looked around her, slowly taking in the homey atmosphere at Topanga's.

Riley's screwed up her nose. 'What's wrong with that?'

'It's Friday night!'

'And?'

'Riley Matthews. You my peaches are getting on my nerve.' Maya shook her head disparagingly. 'You've been working way too hard. You need to loosen up. We need to paint the town red. We need fun. We need to laugh. _A laugh.'_ Another pointed look. 'Remember how to do that? Open your mouth, go "ha ha"?'

'You know I'm good at laughing.' Riley sighed. 'I'm just not in the mood and besides it doesn't seem right to go anywhere without Smackle.'

Maya grimaced as she glanced round again. 'This is not what I have in mind for a Friday night out.'

"I need a drink of water," Maya announced as she stood.

"And I have to go to the washroom," Farkle said, following on Maya's heels.

"Hold it. Earlier I let you get a drink—" Riley pointed at Farkle "—and you—" she moved her finger to Maya "—go to the bathroom. What's going on?"

'Nothing. I just need to go.' Farkle explained.

Maya was about to reply but her gaze caught something in the doorway and her face had gone white.

That concerned Riley. Guilt, or not feeling well?

'Farkle turn around and whatever you do, do not let them in.' Maya said and quickly dashed behind the counter.

Farkle narrowed his eyes, but opted to follow Maya. 'Crap.'

It was the _crap_ part that had Riley worried. Farkle is a genius and crap is the very last word she expected to hear from her friend. She didn't need superhero powers to sense that something's wrong.

Slowly sticking her head out, Riley scanned the cafe. Big surprise, the last person she wanted to see is standing right by the entrance.

Without saying anything Farkle hustled towards Lucas.

'Lucas. What are you doing here?'

'I came to get coffee.'

'You came all the way down here for coffee?' Farkle asked suspiciously.

Zay swallowed his chuckle, turning it into a cough. Then, recalling that Farkle hasn't seen him, he pasted a stern look on his face. "Hey, Minkus, nice to see you man. "

"Babineaux, how's it going? Aren't you boys far from your usual stomping grounds?"

Zay struggled to keep a straight face at that one. 'Yeah. I heard the coffee here is special.'

"Yes they are. You should also try the pastries." Farkle tilted his head.

"That's great. Lucas here can buy us coffee and some muffins."

"I already had some. My friend and I are just about to leave." Farkle's voice sounded reasonably steady, which was impressive under the circumstances.

"That's too bad," Zay murmured, glancing over at Lucas. "You just going stand there or you gonna order us some coffee?"

"Ordering," Lucas said, shaking his head. "You still take yours black?"

'Black and strong.' Zay grinned.

…..

Riley forced back the lump of fear clogging her throat as she watch Lucas walk toward her.

Riley barely question the universe, but right now, she was tempted to rethink her position. She thinks she was cursed.

When things were going against Mandy she had blamed it on the curse, Riley had given her a load of crap about superstition and other nonsense.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Maybe she tempted faith by correcting Mandy. Sure, things are less than perfect, but cursed? Nah, maybe it's just jinx?

 _Suck it up, buttercup._

Riley could hear Maya's voice, low and gruff in her head.

"Come on," Riley muttered to herself. "Suck it up."

"Miss Matthews?"

Riley jumped when she heard Lucas' voice. She glanced up and saw him staring at her. Riley's heart started to race. _Keep it together,_ she warned herself, but there was something about Lucas that made her forget how to act like a normal human being.

"Hi, Mr. Friar." She felt her face turn bright red. "Uh…how much did you hear?"

He smiled.

"Just talking to myself," she answered weakly. Riley tried not to notice the suspicion in his warm emerald eyes. "It's… Never mind."

"Mind if I join you?"

Riley's heart knocked hard on her chest.

'I was waiting for you earlier," Lucas said. Riley's skin tingled at his low, rough voice. He rested his hand on the back of her chair and leaned forward.

Lucas towered over her. Surrounded her. He blocked out the world around them and yet she wished he'd move closer. She wanted to inhale his scent and feel his warm skin graze hers. Have him whisper sweet promises in her ear.

"Sorry?" Riley asked hoarsely.

"Riles?"

The gleam in Lucas' eyes dimmed and he took a step back as Farkle approached her. Riley saw frustration flicker across Lucas' face before he offered a polite smile to Farkle.

"Riles, we should go." Farkle nodded to Lucas. 'I'll see you around Lucas.'

"Enjoy your evening Mr. Friar," Riley added, trying not to let her relief show as Farkle escorted her out of Topanga's.

"Hey," Zay sat down across Lucas at the table. "What was that? I didn't know that Riley knew Farkle. Oh, isn't Morotia a friend of Farkle too? Huh? Luke, what's going on?"

Lucas leaned in closer and glanced at the door. "That's what I'd like to know."

 **…** **..**

"That was close," Maya said, craning her head around and peering out the window.

'Too close." At the heaviness in Farkle's voice, Riley stiffened.

"What?"

"You two should have told me from the beginning that _Lucas Friar_ is Riley's boss."

"What?" Maya said again, but in disbelief this time. Denial.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Maya—"

"What? He's a genius, I thought he figured that out by now."

"And how do you suppose I do that, when there's not enough information to go by?" Farkle asked accusingly.

Riley shook her head hard. 'Doesn't matter anymore. I'm definitely going to lose my job.'

"No," Maya said.

Riley shrugged. "I'm almost certain he saw you, Maya. And Lucas is not dumb, he'll question Farkle about me and Morotia."

" _Morotia?_ "

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Maya extended the comment like an invitation.

Farkle glanced over at Maya, ready with a retort. But there was no way around it. 'I should have known. Now I understand why Riley's always on edge. C'mon you two, you better explain everything to me. I don't want any more surprises.'

 **…** **..**

Lucas stared out the rain-blurred window of his apartment, his gaze fixed on the lights outside.

"How long are you going to wait?"

"As long as I have to," Lucas murmured, glancing over at Zay, slumped in his couch.

"Riley Matthews aka Morotia. I did not see that coming," Zay said, shaking his head. "How did you get so lucky?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd call it lucky."

"Dude, you wanted Riley and Morotia, now you don't even have to pick one. You get to have both," Zay said, reaching for the glass of brandy. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Play whatever game she thinks she's playing."

"Really? You sure?' Zay asked. 'I get that you're pissed but man, Riley is like a freaking lamb and you're—you're like a lion. An angry lion."

"Scared I'll eat her?"

"Eat her? Luke, you'll devour her. I just don't think—"

Lucas shook his head. "She played me and she's still playing me."

"Which is unusual for you," Zay said, his lips quirking up into a smile. 'The Lucas I know would have confronted Miss Matthews, fire her and make her life hell by now. So why didn't you do any of that?'

"I don't know," Lucas said, his tone betraying no emotion, no concern. Just stating a fact. "Maybe I like to see Riley Matthews squirm."

"Maybe you _like_ Riley Matthews."

Zay caught a hint of steel in Lucas' eyes.

One brow shot upward. "Like? I don't think so. Lust after her? I do."

Zay snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't know man…"

"Drop it Zay," Lucas said. 'Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this.'

Zay shrugged. 'So what's your next move?'

Energy surged through Lucas as a plan took shape. 'I think it's time for a play date."

Zay blinked. "A what now?"

"I believe I need to call Chloe and ask that Stacy stay with me this weekend," Lucas said. "And a certain brunette will help me babysit."

" _A play date_ ," Zay said, a smile that could only be described as naughty curving his lips. "Didn't know that's what they call it these days."

"Oh, it'll be more than that," Lucas bit out. "You know what Zay, I think I'm going to have a wonderful weekend."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, my lovely, lovely readers...Thank you so much for the reviews and comments._

 _violet1429: lol...love the comment!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Fairies, Pixies and exes…**

 _All you need is Faith, Trust and a little bit of Pixie dust!_

* * *

 _Question:_ How do you say no to the CEO of your fairly new job?

 _Answer:_ You don't, unless you want to lose your job. .

 _Asked and answered,_ Riley Matthews thought, as she stood in the lobby of said CEO's apartment building.

Using her hand, Riley wiped the sweat off her forehead, she squinted at the rows of elevator seemingly waiting for her. She'd get to that in a bit. Riley let loose a string of acceptable cuss words in her head.

One of these days she'd end up on her butt. Figuratively, of course. Literally, she's already fallen twice today. _Twice._ But as she so bluntly put it…her coordination sucked.

Though she was getting better. She'd done a meticulous job of managing her limbs, making sure it was hazard-free. Still, when Lucas Friar is within the vicinity, her young self seems to emerge with vengeance, basically frying her nerves to a crisp.

Oh, what to do. What to do.

 **…** **..**

'Is she here yet? Is she?'

Lucas groaned. 'For the hundredth time…no.'

'Why isn't she here yet?' Stacy asked as she sat in a nearby seat.

"Because—"

Stacy was giving him an eyeful of pity. 'That's not a proper answer Uncle Luke.'

Now Lucas felt like a total screw up. "I know, well, um, let's just wait patiently, okay?" At Stacy's nod and smile, Lucas added, "and quietly."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be quiet." Her gap-toothed smile grew wider. 'But did Riley tell you what time she'll be here?'

Lucas had just grabbed the newspaper and returned to his well-worn leather chair with his coffee in hand when an urgent knock at the front door had him twisting in surprise.

'She's here,' Stay yelled.

Lucas opened the door and Riley offered him a weak and somewhat pained smile as Stacy pulled and ushered Riley in.

"Stacy calm down," Lucas said. "Stop pulling Riley's hand.

Green eyes rounded in panic. Then the panic subsided and she nodded. "Sorry Riley."

'It's okay munchkin. Just try to loosen your grip a little bit,' Riley joked.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Munchkin?"

"That's my special name. All Riley's friends have one," the little girl told him, sweeping by him in the grand manner of a queen. "You should give uncle Luke one too, Riley."

"Stacy," Riley said, unease clear. "Uhm, maybe you should give your uncle his special name.'

'Hey, Uncle Luke—'

Stacy loosened her hold on Riley and waited for her uncle to acknowledge her. Lucas seemed distracted, as though there was something weighing on his mind.

Riley knew that look well. She wanted to reach out and smooth the worry lines on his forehead, but she couldn't, of course. He took a deep breath, clearly bracing himself to make the expected conversation, to ask how long she was staying, if she needs anything: small talk.

He glanced at his watch and said, "I need to do something in my office. I'll see you guys in a bit. Stacy behave."

So much for pleasantries.

 **…** **..**

"That's not going to work," Stacy announced calmly as though Riley might not have noticed.

"I know, munchkin."

"Uncle Luke will be mad if you fall."

"I know that, too."

Riley had figured there was no point in reminding the little girl that it was her idea that Riley climbed on the ladder. Well, technically it was both their idea. Riley noticed earlier that Stacy was too hyper that she suggested they read a book in the hopes that the girl will calm down.

And now, suddenly, it was clear she'd made a mistake. The book Stacy suggested they read is perched on top of a high book shelf. The wooden ladder that was serving as a display case earlier symbolize Riley's whole disastrous plan. She hadn't thought things through.

"It'll be fine," Riley said more for her sake than Stacy's. She prayed that she was right.

"Don't worry. I just need to climb down very slowly." Riley pushed her thoughts aside and kept her voice upbeat. She looked back and smiled at Stacy. "Make sure you don't come too close in case the ladder wobbles. Pretend that we are fairies and we are in an adventure."

Stacy looked at her.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Riley assured Stacy as she adjust the book in the crook of her arm so she can grip the ladder for a better balance.

Stacy didn't say anything.

"Well, what do you know?" a deep male voice drawled from just behind Riley. "The legend is true after all—there _are_ fairies at the bottom of the garden."

Riley swiveled her head around to see Lucas looking up at her where she was perched so precariously, his emerald gaze twinkling with amusement.

"Is this _your_ garden?" Riley asked, tugging at her lightweight cotton skirt to free it, with little success.

"No," Lucas said with a lazy smile. "I'm just the garden keeper."

Riley felt the colour begin to flare in her cheeks and, frowning at him, gave her skirt another little tug but it wouldn't budge.

Lucas' smile widened, showing very white teeth as his gaze ran over her appraisingly, taking in her shape and features. "Actually, I've changed my mind," he said. "You're not a fairy. You look more like a pixie to me."

"What's a pixie?" Stacy's voice broke into the quiet.

"A pixie?" Lucas tossed Stacy a grin, 'Pixie's are like fairies, they have pointed ears and a pointed hat, and they are very mischievous in character.'

Riley had to force herself not to roll her eyes at him in disdain. " _Actually_ , pixies are also fairies, they're just smaller," she said through tight lips. "And if you hadn't notice I am not small."

Lucas folded his arms across his chest, rocking back on his heels as his eyes glinted at her playfully. "I did notice. Still does not explain what you're doing up there in the first place." He unfolded one of his arms and waggled one long, tanned finger at her reprovingly.

Stacy sighed, 'I asked Riley to get your fairy tale book, uncle Luke.'

Riley sent him an arctic glare and gave her skirt another vicious tug, but all she succeeded in doing was giving him a rather generous view of her thigh.

"If you tug any harder on that dress, you'll have me blushing to the roots of my hair," Lucas warned.

Riley knew _she_ was the one blushing to her backbone. She had never felt so embarrassed nor so annoyed in her life. "Will you please leave me alone to extricate myself?" she clipped out. "I would prefer not to have an audience right now."

Lucas put his hands up to his eyes. "I promise not to peek."

Stacy giggled.

Riley let out a tight little breath and began to attend to her skirt, but she could feel those laughing eyes watching everything from between his deliberately splayed fingers. She readjusted the book on her hip and shifted position to attend to where her skirt had snagged on a nail on the ladder.

"Can I look now?" Lucas called out.

"No," Riley said, giving another forceful tug. There was a ripping sound and, before she could do anything to counteract it, she toppled down from the ladder into Lucas' hastily outstretched arms below.

 _"Oh!"_ Riley gasped as he deftly caught her.

"Wow!" Lucas said with a devilish grin. "I haven't lost my touch after all. And here I was thinking that no woman was ever going to fall for me again."

'Uncle Luke, you're a hero, just like a prince.' Stacy pointed out.

Riley hastily pushed what was left of her skirt over her bare thighs, her face aflame. "Please put me down," she said as stiffly as she could, considering the sudden escalation of her pulse rate and breathing.

Lucas' face was so close she could see the pupils of his eyes. It looked as if his leanly chiselled jaw hadn't been anywhere near a razor for at least a day or two, but in spite of his lack of grooming she could smell the citrus fragrance of his aftershave mingled in the hot spring sunshine.

He placed Riley on the ground in front of him, taking his time about it, she noted crossly.

"There, now turn around and let's see the damage," he said. Riley stood completely frozen; she could feel air where she shouldn't be feeling air, and to make matters even worse—she was certain she was wearing her oldest pair of knickers.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, but then, noticing the worried flick of her brown gaze towards the ladder, he whistled through his teeth and said, "Uh oh."

'What's wrong Riley?' Stacy asked worriedly.

Riley inwardly groaned as Lucas walked up to the ladder and removed what appeared to be the back half of her skirt from the nail. He came back and handed it to her, his mouth twitching at the corners. "It might need a stitch or two, I'm afraid."

"It's fine," Riley said, backing away, doing her best to tuck the hapless bit of fabric into the elastic of the waistband of her skirt.

"Are you sure? I believe half of your skirt is gone. Would you like to borrow one of my shirts?" Lucas offered.

"No, thank you." She took a deep breath and hand the book to Stacy with her free hand, the other one holding her skirt in place as she stepped away from Lucas with the precious little dignity she had left.

"Are you sure you don't want one of my shirts?" His mouth still tilted in a smile. "You can't walk around the house like that."

She turned around and gave him one last cutting look. "I'm pretty sure I can fix my skirt. I promise I won't be flashing anybody."

"Pity," Lucas said, his eyes twinkling again. "I kind of like the idea of you wearing my shirt."

Riley grabbed Stacy and stomped off muttering under her breath but the sound of Lucas' deep chuckle of laughter followed her all the way to the bedroom.

'I'm sorry Riley.'

"Stacy why are you saying sorry?"

"You ruined your skirt because of me."

That sent a shot of guilt through her. 'Munchkin, it's not your fault. It was my idea to climb that ladder. My skirt ripping is an accident.'

'You wouldn't have climbed up if I didn't ask you to get uncle Luke's book.'

More guilt piled onto Riley's shoulders. 'Oh, munchkin, it's not your fault okay? I agreed to get the book because I wanted to read it too.'

"And now your skirt is ripped,' Stacy continued, her voice growing earnest. "And your mad at uncle Luke."

"I'm not mad," Riley muttered, glancing behind her. 'As for my skirt—maybe we can still fix it.'

"Fix it?" Lily asked, suddenly animated. "I'll go ask uncle Luke if he has some glue. Do you want to put sparkles on it?"

Riley chuckled. "No, munchkin, I don't think the glue would work. Let's go see how long the rip is first."

"It's really long."

'That bad?' Riley asked, grimacing as she looked down at her tattered skirt.

Stacy sighed. "Yup. Maybe you should just borrow uncle Luke's shirt, your bum is kinda showing."

Riley made no comment to that. 'Fine. Let's go ask your uncle for a shirt,' Riley said, grabbing Stacy's arm.

 **…** **..**

A few minutes later Riley looked down at the shirt she had borrowed and wondered how she was going to walk home. She kept her head well down as she and Stacy moved and played around the spacious apartment, sure she could feel that mocking gaze following her even though there was no sign of anyone about.

"Hey there, little pixie." Lucas grinned at her through the open door. "I see you've changed into something a little more comfortable."

Riley tightened her spine, her eyes flashing with sparks of ire. "Not like I have any other choice," she said.

Lucas unfolded his long length and walked in front of her. "Hey, it's not my fault you had another one of your accidents," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "By the way, that shirt looks better on you."

Riley stared at him for a moment, wondering if Lucas Friar is flirting with her, her heart starting to clang like a heavy bell in her chest.

"Uncle Luke, do you think Riley's pretty?"

"As pretty as she needs to be."

"I like Riley."

He gathered that. "I'm sure you do."

"And she's a lot of fun."

Stacy gave Lucas a sweet smile, which immediately made him suspicious. "I want to play with her again, uncle Luke. Can I? Please?"

 _Bingo._ Lucas heaved a sigh, marveling at her persistence. "We're not talking about that now, Stacy. We have to ask your mommy first."

"Can we ask her now?" Stacy asked, swinging Riley's hand, her wide, happy smile creating a surprising spurt of jealousy in Lucas. She never smiled like that at him.

Before Lucas can respond, the doorbell rang, immediately cutting him off.

 **…** **..**

Missy Bradford dug her phone out of the side pocket of her bag. No messages, no missed calls. Taking care not to chip her newly done nail, she rang the bell again, and waited. A moment later her patience was rewarded with footsteps, lots of them.

"Oh, it's you," Stacy growled.

"Yes, it's me. Hello Stacy," Missy returned dryly, wondering what the famously mischievous brat was up to now, "Is your uncle Lucas home?."

Stacy marched toward her, attractive jaw thrust out pugnaciously, 'Yup."

"Can you please tell him I'm here?'

"Nope," Stacy said coolly.

"And why not?" Missy challenged.

Deciding it's time he cut in, Lucas pulled the door wider and stood beside Stacy, arms crossed against his chest, legs braced apart, every inch of him taut and ready for action. "What are you doing here Missy?"

Missy, as always, remained unruffled, "Darling, I came to visit you," shouldering past Lucas she went inside the apartment.

'Stacy, we should clean—'

'Miss Matthews?" Missy's eyes widened and glared at Riley. "What the hell are you doing here and is that Lucas' shirt you're wearing?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Drama and more drama…**

 _I knew I matured when I realized every situation doesn't need a reaction. Sometime you just gotta leave people to do the lame shit they do._

* * *

"So?"

Riley ignored the intensity in the long-lashed amber eyes that threatened to throw her off balance.

"Are you going to answer me Miss Matthews," Missy enunciated clearly, "or are you just going to stand there?"

Lucas turned to answer the disquiet so clearly painted across the Riley's face. 'I invited Riley, she's my guest.'

'You invited her? Here?' Missy cut in, her voice taut with censorship. 'Why?'

'I don't see why that's any of your concern Missy,' Lucas said now.

'I am _concerned_ because she's my employee and she's here in your home barely dress,' Missy assured him.

'I'm sorry. I think I should leave.' Riley suggested hopefully.

'No,' Stacy said, reclaiming the adult's attention.

'Missy, I think you should go.'

'You're asking me to leave?" Missy exclaimed.

'Missy,' Lucas warned. 'Miss Matthews, can you please bring Stacy to the kitchen?'

Just the authority in Lucas' voice made the hairs stand on the back of Riley neck. And there was a stillness about it that made her think of a jungle cat, lithe, impossibly strong—and deadly.

It was never in her nature to confront threats, Riley prefers to hide from them.

'Yes, sir,' Riley agreed reluctantly, flinching visibly as she took Stacy's hand.

'Why are you really here Missy?'

Missy sucked in a breath and tilted her head back to glare up at him. "To visit you!" she insisted.

"Right." Lucas leaned closer, not stopping until they were practically close enough to kiss. "Listen to me, Missy, and listen good. This game you think you're playing is not going to work with me. And neither," he warned, even more forcefully, "is this latest act."

Missy regarded him in a devil-may-care way designed to get under his skin as surely as he was already getting under hers. "Oh, please, we've been here before—" she spoke as if to the village idiot "—you and I both know that you will come crawling back to me _, Lucas Friar_. Now do you mind? Get rid of Miss Matthews now or I will."

Lucas, his hand already on the door handle, stopped, shooting Missy a glare. 'We. Are. Done. Missy. Now leave.'

"I'll leave." Missy threw her arms around Lucas' neck. "For now," she said, adding a kiss. Then she gave him a once over and left.

 **…** **..**

"I'm serious Maya. No—of course not. Exactly. That's why I called you," Riley cradled the telephone between her ear and her shoulder as she fixed Stacy a peanut butter and banana sandwich on whole wheat bread for a snack.

"Why do things like this happens to you all the time? I'll ask Josh," Maya said breezily.

"Thank you so much peaches. I owe you."

"Yes you do." Maya replied.

"You're a life saver. I don't know what I'll do if you weren't around," Riley said.

"Oh, I know. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye," Riley smiled to herself as she screwed the top back onto the peanut butter jar and returned her attention to Stacy. 'Here you go munchkin. Eat up and afterwards we need to clean up the mess we made in your uncle's spare room.'

"Do we have to?"

'We have to,' Riley said. 'We made the mess, we get to clean it up. That's how it goes kiddo.'

'But Martha does the cleaning.' Stacy argued.

'She's not here and you're a big girl now which means you can certainly pick up your own toys. I'll help you okay?'

'Okay.'

 **…** **..**

Stacy's blonde ponytail swished against her shoulder blades as she made her way to the garbage bin with the last scrap of papers in hand. 'I'm done! That was easy.'

Riley laughed. 'I told you. So from now, try to clean up and help Martha, okay?'

'Kay.'

Stacy was twirling around the room inspecting if she missed any paper while Riley wondered where Lucas is. She heard Missy leave a while ago. Not that Riley cared.

As far as Riley was concerned, Lucas looked more like the devil than an angel.

 _Riley heard stories about Lucas' love life. One minute he's with Missy, a blonde or red head the next. Lucas certainly seemed to be having a devil of a time with Missy._

Which was fine by Riley. It was his life.

'Stacy,' Riley said shaking the thought away. 'Let's go find your uncle Luke, my friend will be here soon to pick me up.'

'I don't want you to leave.'

'Oh, I have to munchkin,' Riley mused. 'Don't worry, we'll have another play date. I promise.'

 **…** **..**

The minute Riley let herself into her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and grabbed her cell phone. She dumped her tote bag on the floor before sitting on the couch. The blue jumper Maya brought her to change into was baggy enough that Riley had lots of room to curl her legs beneath her, a pose she resorted to whenever she was extremely nervous.

Normally she'd change into comfortable sweats as soon as she got home, but today she needed to talk to her best friend, Maya, before doing anything else.

"Thanks again for bringing me a change of clothes," Riley said. "Are you still with Uncle Josh?"

"No, he just left. You okay?'

'Define okay.' Riley sighed.

"Pfftt…you didn't have to rip your skirt you know, you could have just told me you wanted to go shopping." Maya teased. "I heard there are a lot of sale going on at Nordstrom." Maya continued, in a voice that was both amazed and impressed.

'Missy showed up at Lucas' apartment.'

'Missy?" Maya's voice reflected her disbelief. "Lucas' girlfriend? Your boss?"

"The one and only."

'What happened? She didn't scream at you did she?" Maya growled, never one to be docile in her defense of her friends.

"Not exactly. But Maya, she noticed that I was wearing Lucas' shirt. I left Missy and Lucas alone to talk and I hoped he explained everything to Missy. But I know she's going to make my life at work a living hell."

"Oh, Riley, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I'm just thankful that Lucas stayed in his office the entire time after Missy left. I don't know how I would have reacted if he was around after Missy showed up,' Riley closed her eyes and saw herself paying for whatever Missy think she's done wrong. There is no doubt in Riley's mind that Missy thought that Riley was there for another reason other than to spend time with Stacy.

"What are you going to do?" Maya softly asked, bringing her back to the present.

Riley took a deep breath before replying. "I'm going to go to work and do my job. I'm a professional. I won't let her dictate my career.'

'What about Stacy?'

'What about her? Chloe was the one that asked me to spend time with Stacy. And that little girl really needs someone to be her friend. Both Chloe and Lucas are too rigid, they treat her like she's an adult instead of a little girl. And she's such a sweet little girl."

"So you'll keep spending time with Stacy?" Maya asked.

"Of course, I can't turn my back on Stacy," Riley said firmly.

'And Lucas?'

"I will just have to avoid him," Riley said determinedly, 'I can't afford to get tangled in his and Missy's drama.'

 **…** **..**

'So which is it, then?'

'Eh?' Riley was busy currently going through her pockets to find the key to her drawer, and she had lost the thread of the conversation she was having with Mandy.

'Which do you think? On again, or off again?' Mandy craned across the desk to get a better view.

Riley swallowed a laugh. 'You lost me. What are you talking about?'

'Lucas Friar and Missy Bradford. I can't figure out the current score between them,' Mandy's smile left no doubt that she was contemplating a thorough investigation.

'Off again.' Spencer grinned at Riley. 'Notice how Missy's clothes are getting tighter and shorter every day?'

'What are you doing here Spencer? You don't work in this department anymore.'

'Are you sure about that Mandy? Maybe you should ask your boss.' Spencer's eyes flashed mischievously.

'Gene?' Mandy's attention was on Spencer now.

'Mmm-hmm, please, Gene is not the boss.'

'Are you saying Missy took you back?'

'Why wouldn't she? Everybody knows how good I am at designing. It was a mistake to transfer me to production.' Spencer bragged.

Mandy laughed. 'You're full of shit. You're the only one who thinks your good Spencer.'

Riley wished that Mandy and Spencer would keep their voices down. Not that they were in any danger of being heard. It just seemed somehow wrong to be talking like this.

'Okay, you two, enough.' Riley said.

For one split second Mandy and Spencer stared at each other.

'Just stay away from me Spencer and you and I will be fine.'

Spencer nodded. 'Believe me I wouldn't want it another way.'

Riley glanced over in the direction of Missy's office. She wondered what the other woman was thinking bringing Spencer back. In the short time she worked with Spencer, Riley already sense the man's duplicitous nature.

Mandy seemed to have got over her annoyance and carefully collected up her sketch book that was laid on Riley's desk. 'Watch your back.' Mandy whispered to Riley.

…..

Lucas tapped his fingernails on the desk with impatience. He squinted at his watch, just after one o'clock. Where was she?

He spun on his feet, a new determination causing his stomach to clench.

'Riley Matthews, you can run but you can't hide.'

She'd been avoiding him all week. Lucas knew that. And Riley knew that.

But two could play at that game. No one escaped Lucas Friar, CEO at Top Styles. He'd got tired of dodging her lame excuses via the devoted and sergeant-majorish Mandy. He'd looked at her department's schedule and knew exactly when she'd be available.

Except she'd been in a meeting, then fixing something with production, then out buying coffee. The final straw had been when his secretary had said Riley'd left to pick up Missy's dry-cleaning!

So he'd waited. Lucas Friar could be very patient. He was also very persistent.

Riley Matthews had met her match.

It was infuriating. _She_ was infuriating.

 **…..**

Riley glanced at her watch, one ten. She's late. She's very late. She could see it in her head right now. His arms folded across his chest and the angry scowl she'll be receiving from Lucas Friar.

He would look fabulous. No. Scratch that. _Get a grip._ Lucas Friar is the boss.

He also have a girlfriend who's been running her ragged. She knew she'll be facing Missy's wrath, Riley just didn't realize the full extent until this week.

With a heavy sigh, Riley pushed open the door to Lucas Friar's office. She heard a grunt. It was a grunt she recognized. Riley fought to push the word from her throat. 'Mr. Friar?' she croaked.

Lucas had finally managed to grab a few minutes to calm down. And just when the muscles in his body had finally started to relax, just when the last remnants of tension had finally managed to exit his body, the smell hit him.

That smell.

The smell that had been haunting him around the office for the last few days.

Strike that. Actually, for the last few months. Ever since Riley Matthews had started working there.

Sensual woody amber distinctive notes with gentle floral notes of jasmine.

Lucas could also hear Riley's soft breath, along with the strangled voice.

'Mr. Friar?'

Rage was circulating in Lucas' belly. The woman had spent almost an entire week playing cat and mouse with him and now she had the audacity to sound scared.

 _What the bloody hell does she think he's going to do to her?_

'What took you so long?' Lucas ask. And he was definitely feeling crabby.

Riley straightened. 'I had to finish some errand and your secretary didn't say it was urgent.'

Riley was obviously feeling a bit annoyed. Riley Matthews could give as good as she got. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a cheeky smile. 'We wouldn't be in here if you weren't avoiding me.'

She shot him a glare.

'Forget it Miss Matthews,' Lucas held up his hands. 'Let's go.'

'Go where?"

Lucas didn't look up as he took hold of Riley' wrist. 'To lunch and don't bother arguing with me.'

 **…** **..**

"I'm not trying to argue or anything but who did you have to bribe or kill to get this table? It's seriously cool."

"I have contacts."

"You mean they know you. Must be really nice to be rich and famous. If it was just me it'll take weeks maybe months to get a reservation in a place like this. You didn't even call." Riley clamped her mouth shut, trying not to chatter.

The room was bathed by soft candlelight, and they were serenaded by the clink of glass and the soft murmur of conversation from the other diners. Through the large windows was Manhattan at its glittering, glamorous best. The Chrysler Building, the Empire State Building—all her favourite landmarks were laid out in front of her. It was as if the city had joined them at the table.

She gazed, feeling overawed. "Don't you think this place is very fancy for lunch?"

"Is it?"

"See?" Riley sat back. "That's the kind of comment only rich people will say."

Lucas watched her for a moment. "You have something against rich people Miss Matthews?"

"I don't. I just don't see the point of spending too much money on something as trivial as lunch. We could have easily gotten a sandwich at a local deli at a fraction of a cost and less time."

Lucas smiled. "I was trying to make a good impression."

Her cheeks glowed pink. "Sorry?"

There was humor in Lucas' eyes and laughter in his voice. "Seeing as this is our first date, I wanted to make sure that you enjoy it along with my company."

"Date?"

"Of course, date. What did you think? That I just wanted to take you up against the wall and that would be it?"

Riley felt the color flood into her cheeks. "Mr. Friar—"

"Don't you think we're past the formality by now?" Lucas' gaze lingered on her face. "So, how would you like me to call you? Riley or Morotia?"

* * *

 _Soooo? What do you guys think? I know I have been MIA but the universe had been pulling me all over the galaxy... my sincere apologies, and to make up for it I also updated my other stories...Oh and I am also posting a brand new short story just for you..._

 _Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review._

 _Thanks_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – And Now You Know**

 _People often claim to hunger for truth, but seldom like the taste when it's served up. – Tyrion Lannister_

* * *

 ** _"_** _What should I call you? Riley or Morotia?"_

Riley swallowed hard against the acrid taste that settled on her tongue. She gripped the glass of water just a little bit tighter.

"Miss Matthews?" Lucas insisted.

"Riley," Riley spoke up quietly, "It's always been _Riley Matthews_."

Shaking his head, Lucas reached for his coffee, which was already going cold in the heavy ceramic mug. "And _Morotia_?"

Frowning, Riley mumbled, "A name I used during my teenage rebellion."

Lucas started to speak, but Riley held up a hand. "I'm sorry. I never meant to deceive you. I actually don't—"

"Mean to?" Lucas said and shot a look at Riley.

"Yeah." Riley nodded, then leaned back in her chair, "How did you—"

Lucas' brows lifted in amusement, as if he could see her inner turmoil. 'Find out?'

'Can you stop finishing my sentence?'

Unfazed, Lucas shrugged.

"You don't honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out do you?" Lucas said, aware that his tone was clipped. 'It fooled me for a bit but I am not stupid Miss Matthews. And I might have seen your photographs.'

Riley's eye rounded, her breath hitched.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed." Lucas shook his head, but his gaze never left Riley's. "If fashion design fails you should definitely try modeling."

"So, what happens now?"

"We finish lunch and go back to the office," Lucas said, a half smile on his face. "And later, I will tell you when we're going on our next date."

Riley stilled. "Next date?"

Lucas sat back, his lean, handsome face revealing nothing of what was going through his mind.

"Sorry to inform you Mr. Friar, but I don't think I agreed to seeing you again." Riley declared bluntly.

'I didn't ask _Riley_ ,' Lucas asserted with cold confidence, his sharp, analytical brain already formulating ways in which payback could be duly extracted. 'And if you're worried about your coworkers, no one need ever know.'

Riley shook her head in frustration, 'It's not that easy.'

'Tough,' Lucas said abruptly. 'We need to go back. We'll discuss this again later.'

Riley pressed the pads of her thumbs against her eyes. 'I don't have a choice in this do I?' she asked, she knew there was no such thing as a free lunch—and when the lunch was with an enemy then it was going to be the opposite of free.

 _Exorbitant_ was the word that sprang to mind.

'Fine. We'll discuss this later.' Riley fidgeted. _I'll also make sure we finish this one way or the other_. Riley thought to herself.

…..

Lucas Friar had been antsy ever since he parted ways with Riley. There is no doubt that he'd bump into her again before the end of the day.

The notion gave him goose bumps. But not the good kind. Riley Matthews had become a fantasy. In the privacy of his imagination, he'd kissed her, to be honest, he'd done a lot more. Riley had featured in his fantasies on a nightly basis. He'd been head over heels, hormone driven, wildly in lust with her. Everything about her reduced him to shivering need.

The smell of her hair. The dimple in her cheek when she smiled. The way her breasts filled out a shirt, hell, even that damn boxy jacket of hers. Lucas would have given his family's entire fortune for the chance to spend one night with her. To lose himself in her soft, beautiful body and show her how much he cared.

 _Cared?_

What the hell?

Loud laughter behind him startled him out of his reverie.

Zay made his way down and stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow at Lucas. "I'm losing money on you," he said. "You've been distracted, you don't hang out with the guys. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love."

Lucas grimaced. "God forbid. Just because you're all gaga over Vanessa doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow suit. I'm perfectly happy as a single man. I like my new found freedom."

"You don't know what you're missing. And before you argue, your relationship with Missy doesn't count." Zay's smug assurance was designed to get a rise out of Lucas, but it didn't work.

 **"** How was your date?" Zay took a seat and sprawled comfortably.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Are we really going to play dumb?" Zay said, glancing down at the files that are covering Lucas' desk.

It was hard for Lucas to overlook the self-satisfied arrogance of his oldest friend. "Who told you?"

With a reluctant grin, Zay shook his head. "I heard it from Sam, who heard it from Alex who heard it from—"

"I get it Zay."

"Friar, you are so screwed."

Lucas nodded, his expression guarded. "I'm beginning to think that I am."

"Just be careful." Zay stared at Lucas without smiling, the expression in his eyes inscrutable. "For what it's worth, I like Riley. I think she'll be good for you."

"And that's where the problem lies," Lucas said quietly, "I think I like her too."

 **…** **..**

'You okay?'

'Just peachy,' Riley said heavily. 'Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…'

'Keep it to yourself!' Mandy glared. "Don't tell me because I don't want to hate you more."

"You hate me?' Riley asked, frankly bewildered at Mandy's comment.

Mandy had looked at her with an amused expression, "Every single woman in this company hates your guts right now."

'Why? What did I do?'

'You really don't know do you?' Mandy grinned, 'You definitely won't like this then.'

'Just tell me what you heard and I'll deal with it.'

'Riley, are you sure?'

'I'm all ears.'

The flecks in Mandy's eyes danced in the light. 'Everyone is talking about your lunch date with Lucas Friar. They think you guys are romantically involve.'

Riley's face heated.

"Don't stress about it." Mandy shrugged, her pouty, pink lips pursed. "I was joking. I don't hate you. I can't say for the other women.'

Mandy stepped closer. 'I should warn you though, Missy will be gunning for your head.'

Riley gritted her teeth. She's starting to hate Lucas Friar.

 **…**

Riley Matthews sat in the corner booth of her mother's café waiting for Maya.

Glancing at the overhead wall clock, she noted that it's only five twenty five. Maya agreed to meet her at five thirty. If her best friend finds it unusual that Riley's done work early she didn't say anything.

Riley's still nervous as hell , she ignored the multiple emails and messages from Lucas. He insisted on seeing her after work, instead, she had pack up early and made a mad dash from the office. Riley had never intentionally avoid anybody and now she felt her mouth drying and the beginning stages of an ulcer.

She chewed on her lip for a second. Then dug around in her purse for her lip balm. Instead, she found her cherry bomb lipstick, which she wore to finish up extra-long days when she needed a bit of sass and sex appeal to coast until she gets home and the sanctity of her bedroom. Today, she needed neither sass nor sex appeal. She needed sensibility and reason because if one more person asked Riley Matthews if she was okay, she is going to explode. And Riley Matthews never exploded. She breathed deeply. She meditated. She looked beyond any given situation, considering every possible angle. But she didn't explode.

Today was different. Today, she'd used up all her good mojo. And no, she can't relax or calm down. Riley Matthews wasn't all right. All right wasn't even close.

Riley closed her eyes, her hand going automatically to her throat. The collar of her silk blouse was open, her necklace a fine gold chain from which hung a delicate charm that had been her mother's. There was nothing physically restrictive, yet she felt a constraint so tight it was difficult to breathe.

"You okay, Riles?" Maya Hart asked. Riley forced a deep breath, tamped down an inner explosion and did her best to pull herself together.

Maya joined Riley at the booth, their shoulders close but not quite touching. Neither seemed to have any desire to move closer.

"Sucky day?" Maya asked.

'The suckiest.'

'I see,' Instinctively, Maya proceeded with caution. "Should I call Farkle and ask him to come here or do you want to go home and we'll hang in your room? He can bring pizza?"

'Can I have cake and ice cream too?'

'Oh boy.' Maya groaned.

Riley's mouth thinned and her expression hardened. "It's not like that."

Regaining her equilibrium, Maya said, "Right. Riley Matthews, pizza, cake and ice cream? Please…we've been there before. Hold your tongue. I need to text Farkle."

Riley leaned her head against Maya's shoulder and tried not to give in to a growing sense of defeat. Trying to relax, Riley fingered the charm on her necklace.

'C'mon let's go home.' Maya whispered.

 **…** **..**

Silence settled between them as they walked towards her apartment, and Riley welcomed it.

Once her bedroom door squeaked open, Maya shouldered past her.

'Speak,' Maya said.

Riley opened her mouth, but the words fumbled on her tongue. She didn't know what to say or where to start.

Maya took a deep breath, sat by the bay window, and waited.

"Do you think I should quit?" Riley asked.

Maya took so long considering the question that Riley braced herself for an unpleasant answer.

Finally, Maya said, "Are you nuts? You've waited this long for this opportunity and now you want to quit?"

Riley sighed.

'Tell me what this is really about Riles, and don't lie to me.'

'Nothing. Everything. Heck, I'm not sure.' Riley murmured.

'You're not making sense, you know that don't you?' Maya said.

Before Riley can respond Farkle's head popped and he started climbing thru her window. "Ladies."

"Farkle." Both Riley and Maya said at the same time.

Farkle caught a glimpse of Riley's face as he stepped inside her bedroom and nearly tripped. His friend's face is the perfect mix of sadness and defeat. Very un-Riley like. Not that he blamed her.

 _'Riles!'_

Abruptly Riley was pulled out of her spiralling black thoughts when Maya called her name. It must have been the second or third time, judging by the impatience on her face.

'When you can join us back on earth, come and eat your pizza.'

Riley stuttered an apology and slid on to the floor to join her friends. Eating in her room on the floor had been the norm for the three of them. It started in their fifth grade and they still occasionally do it especially if one of them are going thru something.

As was his habit, Farkle kept his eyes trained on Riley's when he spoke. "What happened?"

"I was sassy enough to mouth off but not sassy enough to know how to dig myself out," Riley replied in a rather self-deprecating tone.

"Want me to deal with him?" Maya offered.

"Lord, no!" Riley fairly shouted. "Thanks for the offer but you can't keep bailing me out Maya. I can do this myself, right?"

Maya was about to respond when another knock sounded at the door. The sound made Riley jump nervously.

"Hey, guys," came a friendly greeting.

'Hey Smacks.' Maya greeted.

Smackle watched Farkle's eyes go from Maya's to Riley's. 'Is this a bad time?" Smackle asked Farkle. "I can leave."

"No," Riley said, deflated, then in a brighter tone she added, "Come sit with us."

"Something wrong?" Smackle prompted.

Smackle paused beside Farkle who she noticed had been watching Riley intently since she'd first walked into the room—watching and assessing without betraying his thoughts.

"Uhm—Lucas knows," Riley stammered.

'What does Lucas know?" Maya asked.

'Lucas knows that Riley is Morotia.' Farkle replied. 'He confronted you didn't he?'

"Did he hurt you?" Maya asked.

Riley shook his head.

"Lucas may have had a bad reputation but he would never hurt a woman," Farkle said.

'Shut it!' Maya told Farkle.

Farkle's manner became comically theatrical. 'I'm just stating a fact. Control yourself woman.'

"Did he fire you?"

"What did he say to you?"

Both Maya and Smackle asked at the same time.

Riley spoke in low voice, 'He wanted to go on a date.'

"He wanted what?" Maya snapped.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello...hello...is it me you're looking for?_

 _I'm so sorry for being MIA for a bit. It breaks my RUCAS heart to see that there's barely any RUCAS stories out there...where or where are you lovely RUCAS writers?_

 _I shouldn't be saying anything since I had been gone for a while myself. Life! Oh how you play with us..._

 _I cannot promise that I will be updating regularly but I do promise that I won't be gone for a long time again and also, I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES!_

 _AND SO...enjoy reading and please leave me your lovely comments and reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Challenges**

 _Strength doesn't come from what you can do, it comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't._

Riley covered her mouth to stifle a yawn and blinked rapidly to keep her eyes open. She was quite tempted to shove the thick pile of papers aside and have a nap at her desk, but she needed to work.

The floor creaked behind her and she turned to see Mandy poke her head around the door of their shared office.

'Long night?' Mandy asked with a smile.

'Yeah.'

'Spill and I want all the details.'

Mandy gave an impish grin and padded over to Riley. Mandy hoisted herself up onto Riley's desk. 'So?'

Instantly, Riley gaze swung back to the far side of the room.

'Igor is not here yet, it's just the two of us if that's what you're worried about.'

'Igor?"

'Cruella de Vil's newly acquired assistant slash pet. Don't change the subject, tell me what you were up to last night.' Mandy demanded.

'You're sure you want to know?' Riley sounded doubtful.

Mandy smiled. 'Of course. Now spill.'

'I stayed up late binging on cake and ice cream with my best friends while we talked about gowns, flowers and all the fun stuff involve in preparing for a wedding. I didn't get to bed until after eleven.'

'Wow, how exciting,' Mandy's lips twitched. 'but so not the kind of story I was expecting to hear.'

Riley kept her smile in place, 'And what were you expecting?'

'I don't know, some juicy tidbit like a candle light dinner or hot and heavy good night kisses. Normal girl talk that you should be gushing about after a date with a drop dead gorgeous guy.'

Riley jerked her head up, 'What are you talking about?'

'Didn't you go out on a dinner date with Mr. Friar?'

'No. I was at home with friends.'

Mandy swallowed. 'Oh, so it wasn't you I saw climbed in his car?"

Something Riley couldn't identify slammed into her. Shock? Jealousy? Anger?

Riley looked down, 'No. It wasn't me.'

Mandy shook her head. 'Men!'

 **…** **..**

Riley wouldn't have seen him if she hadn't been stop by an old college classmate. Not that a fake potted plant was a great hiding place or anything, she thought. Riley peeped through the branches of the ornamental ficus to see Lucas Friar crossing the busy street outside the coffee shop she was sheltering in. Lucas didn't seem aware of the fact it was spitting with rain or that the intersection was clotted with traffic and bustling with pedestrians. It was as if a transparent cube was around him. He was impervious to the chatter and clatter outside.

Riley would have recognized him anywhere. He had a regal, untouchable air about him that made him stand out in a crowd. Even the way he was dressed set him apart—not that there weren't other suited men in the crowd, but the way he wore the sharply tailored charcoal-grey suit teamed with a snowy white shirt and a black-and-silver striped tie somehow made him look different. More civilized. More dignified.

Or maybe it was just him.

Lucas was the epitome of the strong, silent type—a man of few words and even fewer facial expressions. She couldn't read his expression at the best of times. It was hard to tell if he was frowning in disapproval or simply in deep concentration.

He came into the coffee shop and Riley watched as every female head turned his way. But if Lucas was aware of his impact on the female gaze he gave no sign of it. It was one of the things she secretly most liked about him. He didn't trade on his appearance. He seemed largely unaware of how knee-wobblingly gorgeous he looked. It was as if it was irrelevant to him.

Lucas stood at the counter and ordered a long black coffee to take away from the young, blushing attendant, and then politely stood back to wait for it, taking out his phone to check his messages or emails.

Riley covertly studied his tall, athletic figure with its strongly corded muscles honed from long hours of endurance exercise. The broad shoulders, the strong back, the lean hips, taut buttocks and the long legs. Lucas Friar really had the sort of body to stop female hearts.

Riley couldn't stop looking at him, drinking in the male perfection of his frame, her mind traitorously wondering how delicious he would look in a tangle of sheets after marathon sex.

The young attendant handed Lucas his coffee and as he turned to leave his eyes met Riley's through the craggy branches of the pot plant. She saw the flash of recognition go through his gaze but he didn't smile in welcome. His lips didn't even twitch upwards.

'Miss Matthews?' he said.

Seeing her boss's set expression, Riley sighed and slowly walked away from her hiding place.

Lucas lifted his head, his expression suddenly fierce, his eyes darkened. 'Still trying to avoid me Miss Matthews?'

Now Riley cleared her throat. 'I'm not really, I'm just—' Stuttering was another thing Riley seem to do when she was around him. What was it about this man that turned her into a gibbering idiot? It was ridiculous.

'Hiding behind a fake plant.'

'Finishing my sentences for me is really annoying.' Riley said.

Lucas blinked, astonishment on his face. _'Really?'_

'Really.' Riley smiled at his shock. 'I can speak for myself. I've actually been doing it for quite some time now.'

He shook his head. 'I see, the claws are out.' The line of Lucas' mouth was flat. Hardened. Whitened. 'Good,' he said. 'I love a good fight.'

Riley frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Come now _Riley_ , you don't really expect that I will forget everything do you?' When Riley didn't respond Lucas added, 'And you're forgetting you still owe me a kiss and a date'.

'Why not add sex to that,' The word shot out, and Riley caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Tell me I didn't say that.'

A rich chuckle snagged at her senses, making Riley's eyes pop open.

Lucas gaze was centred on hers, his brows still knitted together. 'We can do all three if that's what you want. I am very serious Miss Matthews and keep in mind I always collect.'

Riley's face pale with nerves, Lucas shook his head. 'Don't worry, I am not going to kiss you right here right now.'

An awkward silence spread between them, Riley said carefully, 'There is no way I will be kissing you.'

Lucas' face darkened. 'Oh, but you will _Riley_. You will.'

Shaking her head, Riley glanced angrily around the room. 'I don't think so.'

Lucas eyes gleamed beneath their dark brows. 'I think so.' He stepped back and walked out.

 **…** **..**

'Are you all right, Riles? Riley...?' Maya's voice slowly surfaced from Riley's reverie.

'What?'

'I said are you all right?' repeated Maya.

Would Riley be all right now? She considered the question. She wasn't at all sure that she would. 'I don't know. It's still early, ask me after lunch. Why did I open my mouth? Why do I keep digging myself deeper?' Riley asked, as she began to gather up her sketches. 'Who does that? Nope, don't answer that.'

'Just kiss him Riles.'

Riley glanced round her workplace. 'Thanks, Maya,' she said. 'Kissing Lucas Friar will definitely solve my problem.'

'Wouldn't it?'

'No it wouldn't—' Riley stopped, clearly horrified by the prospect of kissing Lucas. 'How can you even say that?'

'Riles, I love you, but you have got to stop overthinking things,' Maya said. 'Lucas wants a kiss, so give him one. He wants to go on a date then go on a date. The worse that can happen is that he doesn't like it and he'll stop hounding you.'

'Or I can lose my job! Argh! I'm not over thinking things, Maya. This whole Lucas Friar thing is so complicated. He's my boss who is also dating my other boss. Remember Missy? She's the other boss. I don't—'

Maya made no attempt to temper her harsh tone or the scowl she could feel on her face as she cut Riley off, 'First of, there's no written company rule that says a CEO can't date an employee, ethically it's frowned upon but not illegal since you don't report to Lucas directly, you're at the bottom of a very long Totem pole that you're basically non-threatening in the grand scheme of things. And as for the Wicked Witch, Farkle made an inquiry and apparently word on the rich street is that Missy and Lucas are no longer an item. No more excuses Riles.'

Swallowing to ease her dry mouth, Riley reminded herself that Maya's right. She's an adult. A mature individual and not some flighty and fluffy young girl who doesn't take anything seriously—or to be taken seriously by anyone.

"You're right. No more excuses," Riley murmured, steeling her spine.

'That's my girl. If need be, just channel _Morotia_ when dealing with Lucas Friar.'

'I think I'll pass. Channeling you and Morotia are what got me in this mess to begin with."

 **…**

'You went on a date with Riley Matthews?':

The question seemed to bounce off the walls and echo through the room as Missy Bradford stared at Lucas with fury.

Lucas gazed at Missy, his eyebrows slightly raised. 'I did.'

Missy narrowed her eyes, little sign she had seen Lucas perform hundreds of times to denote his displeasure at whatever situation was occurring. 'Why?'

'Why not?' Lucas arched an eyebrow, the gesture caught between wryness and disdain.

'Because she's our employee and way beneath you!' Missy hissed, 'Have you lost your mind? She can sue the company with harassment if you decide to stop playing with her. Women like her doesn't understand things like we do. She's going to milk you for money.'

'Let me clear something with you Miss Bradford, I have never, ever treated any of my employee inappropriately and I am not about to start now. My so called relationship with Miss Matthews within the company property has never went beyond the scope of professionalism. Believe it or not Missy, I trust Riley Matthews because she is one of integrity and honesty. It will not even cross her mind to do anything scrupulous as what you suggested.' Lucas voiced out.

'How can you humiliate me like this? We've been together for two years,' she returned. 'I think it's reasonable to assume it was _going somewhere,'_ Missy's voice held a deliberate edge, and her eyes were blazing silver fire. Or maybe ice, for she looked so cold now—even contemptuous. 'It's her fault isn't it? She's the reason why you didn't want to get married.'

'Together for two years,' Lucas allowed, determined to stay reasonable, 'but we've hardly had what most people would call a "normal" relationship. '

'Normal? Of course we are not normal. Lucas we are rich, our dates consist of dining in Milan, sex in the Bahamas—.'

'That's not a relationship. What we had was an _affair,_ Missy. A—a fling.'

'Which is how you wanted it.'

'A two-year fling.' Lucas remarked tonelessly.

'Oh? I doubt that's how our family sees it. Your father—he was ecstatic when I told him that we are ready for the next step in our relationship.'

For a second Lucas thought he saw a gleam of something like triumph in Missy's eyes, but then it sparked out and she gave a negligent shrug of her shoulders. 'Wonder how he'll feel when word gets out that you're having an affair with a lowly employee?'

There was a note of challenge in Missy's voice, and Lucas realized then what she was doing. 'Why don't you tell my father and find out for yourself?'

'Are you really going to replace me with her? She won't be able to do the things I do for you.'

'I'm not talking about sex.' Lucas said.

'Why not? We always have great sex,' Missy spread her hands wide, her eyebrows raised. 'Tell me, what do you see in her?'

When Lucas next spoke Missy could hear the tightness of his vocal cords. 'She's everything you're not.' With those parting words, he bore her away, taking hold of her arm and clasping it tightly enough to prevent her escaping but not so hard as to hurt. 'For the last time Missy—we are done.'

'Not even close.' Missy made her voice indifferent, maybe too much, because anger flashed in her eyes. 'You forget who you're talking to Lucas. I always get what I want.'

 **…** **..**

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. Missy's parting words still echoes in his ears.

 _I always get what I want._

He didn't doubt it. Not for a second.

If Lucas knew anything about Missy, it was this: she's a manipulative brat who will stop at nothing even if her action might lead to grief.

Lucas' grief to be precise. His life took from bad to worse the moment he laid eyes with Missy Bradford.

 **…** **..**

As she went about the office, Riley was only too aware of the ill-concealed interest in her. The too-interested glances quickly averted; the undertones; the murmurs. _That's Riley Matthews._

If she heard—or sensed—that phrase one more time, she'd scream.

 _Her and her big, big mouth._

Why, oh, why had she made such a big deal of becoming like Maya? She wished she'd stick to her usual sunny, goofy and awkward self. Because now she had unwittingly dipped both her toes in the quick sand named Lucas Friar and Missy Bradford.

Riley always enjoyed her quick brush with sassiness but she should have never resurrected _Morotia_.

She cringed at the memory—as she'd cringed a hundred times already—as painfully fresh today as it had been weeks ago when it had occurred.

And now everyone in their office believe there could be anything more between her and Lucas than the affection of an employer to an employee.

 _The Riley Matthews._

The air was thick with interest about her. She looked around the lunch room; many of the tables were already full for lunch.

Riley wanted to run out the door, down the steps onto the street below and get home to lock herself in her bedroom with the music turned up loud.

Instead, she girded herself against the gossip. She forced herself to smile. First, because a warm, confident smile was essential to any role in hospitality. And second, because she couldn't bear for any of those too-interested co-workers to guess how churned up, anxious and panicky she was feeling inside.

 _It was just lunch, people,_ she wanted to broadcast to the room in general. _It was nothing_ , l _ess than nothing. It won't happen again._

But that wouldn't be completely true.

Because Lucas Friar is dead set in making her pay for deceiving him.

 _Smile. Smile. Smile._

Riley took a deep, steadying breath, forced her lips to curve upwards in a big welcome and aimed it at—a man who she haven't seen since her college days.

She nearly dropped the bottle of water she was holding with hands that had gone suddenly nerveless. He caught her smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

 _What the heck is he doing here?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello. I know, it's been a while. Sorry but it's just been hectic...and in all honesty I kinda lost my train of thought with respect to this story...I completely forgot how I wanted this story to go. Normally I have a couple of chapters written but with this I have 1/4 of a chapter which I'm completely stuck with...anywho, I will try to get on track just be patient with me...enjoy reading_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Blast from the Past**

 _Oh, yes, the past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or, learn from it. – The Lion King_

Riley's heart was beating way too fast. She wondered, gripping her bottle of water tighter, how long a heart could beat this fast before it finally calmed itself out of pure exhaustion.

 _Or exploded,_ her mind, with its tendency to be overly imaginative, filled in helpfully.

His stance was easy, confident, as he walked to a table. Riley's heart started to pound double-quick time.

When the man's gaze returned in her direction, Riley wanted to quickly ducked her head and run.

The man remained standing, his gaze holding Riley's, but his eyebrows lifted in are-you-just-going-to-stand- there? kind of gesture.

 _I'm not ready for this._

But she had no choice.

 _Calm, collected and professional,_ Riley reminded herself, taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders before walking, confident smile pinned brightly onto her face.

Only to be transported back in time to her gauche teen self. To when just the sight of him had caused the breath to whoosh out of her body like a blow to the stomach—a hard blow.

Oh, he _had_ changed; only for the better. She'd been hoping for seedy, balding and obese. No such luck. He was still enviably trim, but muscled in the right places. His dark hair was cut shorter than she remembered, with just enough length to run her fingers through; those strangely light caramel eyes framed by long, dark lashes.

Okay. Time to switch it on. She could do this.

 _'Hi,_ Charlie.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, laughter lurking in hooded eyes. 'Hey, Riley. It's nice to see you. I have to admit I'm surprise,' he said.

'Feeling is mutual,' Riley agreed evenly. 'What are you doing here?' She smiled sweetly up at him. 'I thought you moved to LA?'

Charlie looked directly at her, held her gaze. 'I moved back.'

Riley's eyes widened momentarily. A faint flush crept over her cheekbones but it was the only outward sign of any inner emotion. Surprise? Discomfort? Whatever Riley was feeling, she kept it locked inside.

'I've been meaning to call you,' Charlie said, still watching her. 'I'm really glad to see you. How have you been? How's your family?.'

She shrugged. 'I'm okay, they're okay.'

'That's good,' he said.

'It seems odd to be here, with you,' Riley said, so softly he barely made out the words.

For a moment Charlie softened. 'Riley, I'm really sorry. I know it's a couple of years too late but I need you to know how sorry I am.'

Riley gave him a long look from under her lashes. 'Forget it Charlie, it's been years and it's time we move on.'

'But I'm still sorry,' Charlie repeated. 'Do you think you can forgive me?'

Riley was silent for a long moment; Charlie could see the wheels turning in her mind as she considered his question. Finally she seemed to come to a decision. 'I already did,' she said.

 **…** **..**

'Who's the hottie?'

Riley jumped as the mocking tones jolted her out of her stunned contemplation. Turning, half convinced she had conjured up a voice, she saw him lounging against their art table with a crooked smile lurking in familiar eyes.

'Spencer.'

Spencer quirked an eyebrow. 'So, who's the guy you were talking to earlier?'

'He's an old friend.'

'You two must have been close.'

Riley opened her mouth to refuse but she caught a quizzical gleam in Spencer's eye and changed her mind. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'We were,' she said instead.

'Who would have thought that Riley Matthews know a lot of hot men…' there was an unexpected teasing note in his voice.

'Excuse me?' she asked with careful emphasis.

'C'mon now,' Spencer laughed as she grimaced. 'I saw your other friend when he came to visit you, then there's this new guy and let's not forget about _the_ Lucas Friar. Lucky gal.'

A smile curved the corner of his mouth but it didn't reach his eyes. They radiated indifference. For her.

'Be careful, all these men coming and going to see you might generate gossip. The unkind one.'

Riley looked up sharply. 'Thank you for your concern Spencer.'

Spencer peered over his shoulder. 'I'm just looking out for you, after all we work closely together. I wouldn't want you to lose your job because you tend to entertain men in our office.' He raised an eyebrow for one long moment, watching Riley colour with some satisfaction.

She shot him a skeptical look. 'I will keep your words in mind.'

 **…** **..**

"He said what?'

The woman staring across the desk at Riley didn't look happy.

'No meddling,' Riley cautioned.

'Humph,' Mandy said.

'The only reason I'm telling you this is because I needed to tell someone and it has to be someone else other than Maya.'

'But I approve Maya's tactics,' Mandy protested. 'I'll even help your friend tie Spencer and dump his sorry ass in the Manhattan River.'

"Right." Riley rolled her eyes. But the truth was Mandy's assessment of what Maya will do to Spencer if she finds out what he said to her were uncannily correct. "No killing."

Mandy growled. 'Fine, no killing.'

Riley smiled back and nodded, rising from her chair. She was holding the paper in her hands, dithering about whether to crease it in half or smooth it out flat, when the door open and in came Charlie Gardner.

Riley's eyes—big brown eyes that were as wide as saucers—met his, and she shook her head.

 **…** **..**

Charlie Gardner, stood before Riley. This was their first meeting since they parted ways in college, seven years ago.

Charlie had just gotten back from LA, and recently got offered a job at Top Styles to join their Legal team. On his return, he'd forgotten how busy and interesting New York could be. It felt good being back home but if he were to be honest, he only felt an air of excitement after seeing Riley Matthews.

Their young romance had never been a love match. They were childhood friends before they decided that becoming a couple is the sensible thing to do. Tom was aware of a haunting sense of guilt for not having been able to love her the way she'd loved him.

Romantic love never grew on his part for her, only respect and admiration for her determination to keep him in her life. Or so he thought. It's true what people say: you don't realize the value of what you have until you lose it.

'Hey,'

'Hi Charlie.' Riley smiled at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me.'

'Today?' she croaked. Her gaze flew to the clock on the wall.

Charlie knew what it said—five-thirty.

'Yeah,' he added. 'It'll be nice to catch up and talk to old friends.'

Charlie watched Riley nod, before bravely squaring her shoulders and raising her hand in a wave to someone.

'Charlie, this is Mandy, she works with me.'

'Nice to meet you Mandy,' Charlie said then added, 'Would you care to join me and Riley for dinner?'

'That's a good idea. Mandy come and join us.' Riley's smile wasn't convincing, but she did seem to relax.

'Why don't you call Maya and Farkle as well?' Charlie asked.

Riley nodded. 'That's a great idea. They'd love to see you.'

Charlie kept his face neutral, 'I doubt it, but hey, I'd really like to see them and know what's going on in their lives.'

Riley nodded.

'So you're Riley's _old friend_?'

Charlie glanced at Riley. Mandy was looking at him as though curiosity was about to get the better of her. 'Yeah, we pretty much grew up together.'

'But you lost touch? And now you're back, for good or temporarily?"

"For good." There was no way Charlie was going to walk away when he'd finally seen Riley again.

"Okay." Mandy said, pushing off from the wall she'd been resting against, 'I'll go check up on Riley then we'll leave.'

 **…** **..**

'Cheese Soufflé.'

Charlie grimaced. 'Maya.'

Maya raised an eyebrow for one long moment, 'What brings you back to our little old town?'

'Work mainly but also family and friends.'

Maya drew herself up ramrod straight in her chair and looked him in the eye. 'Listen, Gardner, don't think for a moment that I've forgotten what you did. You make one tiny move that hurts my peaches and you're dead. Dead. Capiche?

'Maya, I'm not here to—'

Maya held up a hand, cutting Charlie off. 'Save it. Riley seem to have gotten over what you did to her but I haven't. Hurt her again and I will end you.'

Charlie frowned. He hadn't thought about Maya and Farkle since he and Riley broke up. He didn't just break up with a girlfriend back then, he also broke his relationship with his friends. 'Truce? For Riley.'

Maya was obviously thinking along the same lines. 'Fine.'

 **…** **..**

For the first time in days, Riley was relaxed. The tightness in her shoulders had almost disappeared, and she wasn't on edge. She feared what might happen when she invited Maya, Farkle and Smackle to join her, Mandy and Charlie Gardner for dinner. Riley crossed her fingers and hoped for the best and it looked like she'd received it. As the dinner progress, the tension seemed to have passed over their table and they genuinely enjoy the meal and the conversation.

"That wasn't so bad.' Charlie commented.

She glanced across at Maya and Farkle. They always had her best intentions at heart but right now she wasn't interested in doing what she was told.

"No, it's not. I'm glad you invited me to dinner," Riley said.

Eyebrows were raised in Riley's direction, and she almost laughed at the stern expression Maya was giving them in response. She doubted that mature and older Charlie was easily intimidated.

'Did you straighten things out with Maya?' Riley asked softly.

"Sort of," Charlie said, 'I've learned early to just listen to Maya, anyone who would have the nerve to cross her is an idiot.'

Riley giggled.

Charlie chuckled.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

Charlie shook his head, a wry grin on his face. "No, thanks. I want to live longer."

Riley flashed a conspiratorial grin at him.

'Shut it Cheese Soufflé.'

Charlie saluted. 'Yes, Boss,' he said.

'Mandy, are you sure you still want to hang out with these people?' Riley's eyes were alight with excitement. 'They're crazy.'

"They? Don't you mean _we_?" Farkle asked, his tone incredulous.

'I definitely want to hang," Mandy admitted. 'My life became boring and since I've met Riley _, boom_ , it's like I'm living in a reality show. I'm a having a blast."

'We'll then, welcome to the club Mandy.' Maya said. 'You're officially part of the group.'

 **…** **.**

'I just don't get it.' Spencer shook his head. 'She's not even remotely pretty and her fashion sense is so outdated. What do they see in her?'

Missy Bradford shrugged. 'Nothing. They pity her.'

'I get that. But I still don't understand why someone would choose her over you.'

Missy growled and shook her head. 'Don't be stupid. Lucas didn't choose Riley over me, he's using her to punish me. He'll soon get tired of this game he's playing.'

Spencer grinned. 'So what would you like me to do in terms of Riley Matthews?'

Missy kept her tone light enough to make the conversation impersonal. 'Watch her closely and tell me everything she's up to.'

'I can certainly do that. Did you know that Riley went out with the new guy?'

Oh, yes… Missy had known about that. Not that she was about to share any details. Like the rest of the money grabbing and social climbers, Spencer is very easy to manipulate, all she did was put him back to the design team and he's been in her pocket ever since. For the next couple of days the intention was for Spencer to report every Riley Matthews story and also create disruption within the team.

If Chloe thinks she can get away with embarrassing her to her team, she's in for a rude awakening. Transferring Spencer back will be killing two birds with one stone.


End file.
